Meant To Be
by SITA295
Summary: UPDATE! and all chaps edited. Sakura, beautiful, young, studying and modelling part time for Tomoyo. She runs from her past. Syaoran, CEO of an international company with Eriol as co-ex. He never knew love. Can new love overule the past? SS, ET, CT
1. Default Chapter

Ciao! Salut! Hi! Hullo! Ni hao! Konnichiwa!!! Konnichiwa minna-san! Watashi wa Sita! You can all call me Sita, Sita-chan, anything you want. (nothing rude please) Anyway, This is my first ever anime fanfic! And I hope all of you enjoy it as much as I will b enjoying writing it. English is my first language and all. but I always suck at grammar so yeh. I live in Australia. I am from Chinese background. hmm I think all of you are not interested in me anyway. So I think I better shut up now. LET THE STORY BEGin!!!  
  
Name: Meant to Be Rating: PG-13, mild swearing Pairings: Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Takashi Summary: Pretty, innocent and naïve 18 year-old Kinomoto Sakura is a model and advertiser for her childhood best friend Tomoyo Daidouji who is a gorgeously beautiful fashion designer and also does her own photography when it comes to Sakura. One day Sakura meets a flamingly hot young man, Li, firstly appearing to be cold and arrogant but slowly, they get to know each other and the barriers slowly disappear.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Sita-chan: *sigh*. do I have to?!?  
  
???: Yes you do  
  
Sita-chan: but. but. I really badly don't want to - can't we just leave it?  
  
???: no, now just get it over and done with, your readers are getting impatiently bred with all of your mumble jumble shit.  
  
Sita-chan: Oh! RIGHT! Sorri to all my readers here. sorri, now now now. *sigh* *scrunches up eyes and face as if in unbearable pain _   
  
Tokyo, 29th September, 2003, 5.15pm  
  
"Yep Yep Yep.. Just a little to the right. stand still thank you. AND.. DONE!!! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finished for today!!!!!" squealed an EXTREmeLY over excited amethyst-eyed beauty.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, please, I know you're excited and all, but lower the volume, and remember? We agreed ages and ages ago. NO SQUEALING AND NO 'KAWAII's! got it? Or I wont do any more modeling for your company. I mean, I got no idea how I agreed to it in the first place - and Tomoyo, stop with the puppy dog eyes, you know that they get soooooo on my nerves because I just can't resist them." Replied a gorgeous 20that hugged her at the right spor- year old that answered to the name of Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
"Bu-bu-but Sakura-chan! You have to agree with me! You are absolutely gorgeous in that wear I mean, no one can look as good as you! Every single one of the men in the Kawaii Designs company would have to agree to that, you're just far too humble Sakura, but I guess that's why I love you so much!" retorted Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura blushed a cute pink color but did not say anything. No one would be able to deny that though. Sakura is just far too pretty. At the moment, our cherry blossom is wearing a very flattering number. The clothing's theme was 'goddess' and Tomoyo had decided to base the goddess number on greek goddess wear, but modernize it. So Sakura was wearing a soft pink satin one- shoulder top with a glittering pattern of cherry blossom petals falling off its flower in the bottom right hand corner. The top looked as if it was a large piece of cloth that hugged the right curves exactly and was stylishly tied around the shoulder. The skirt that Sakura was wearing was DIVINE. It sat loosely on the hips, showing off her stunningly toned midriff. It was a warm white satin wraparound skirt with a split all down the side to show off Sakura's smooth and toned legs. A knot and a bow on the left hip gave all the finishing touches while the bottom of the skirt dropped down in a diagonal direction, from top left to bottom right. The back of it trailed on the floor slightly while the front only reached her calves and showed her dainty feet in a pair of white slip-on heels decorated with tiny pink crystals.  
  
That outfit along with a dark magenta mascara, thin but noticeable layer of eyeliner, pink diamond lip gloss on a Sakura with her honey brown coloured hair curled and styled on top of her head gave a magnificent effect. So guess what our beloved Tomoyo decided to do?  
  
"My gorgeous, beloved, kind Sakura, you would of course do one last favour for your favourite childhood friend Tomoyo wouldn't you?? Tomoyo pleaded in a begging voice with her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"oh no.that voice, those eyes." groaned Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo continued as if she hadn't heard. "Of course you wouldn't mind coming with me to the company party tonight right? It doesn't end late and I can take you home. You can keep me company and not let me get bored, and you can enjoy to night! Perfect plan! No objections? No? Good! Perfect, now I'll tell the bodyguards to be ready and we'll leave in 45 minutes, no need to pack the stuff up, we'll be back Monday anyway. Thank you Sakura, you're the bestest friend ever on this planet!!!"  
  
Sakura stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before regaining her composure and realizing what Tomoyo and just blurted out at top speed and. "DAIDOUJI TOMOYO!!! WHAT THE??? IS THAT WHY YOU GOT ME IN HERE TO WORK ON A SATURDAY? TO ACCOMPANY YOU TO THIS STUPID PARTY? TOMOYO!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!? I MEAN!!! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, THAT'S WHY YOU GOT ME ALL DRESSED UP AND STUFF, WELL GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT GOING! GO FIND SOMEON -." Sakura stopped here, she saw the tears brimming at Tomoyo's eyes and knew she had no other choice. "Aww Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry, of course I'll go, not like I have anything else to do right?"  
  
Sakura got up and headed for the door. Tomoyo smiled to herself innocently and thought, 'that's my Sakura-chan, that's why we all love you so much.'  
  
45 minutes later, 6.00pm  
  
Tomoyo came walking out in a stylish tight, red halter neck top that glimmered gold in all angles. The top brought out the amethyst color in her eyes and her hair. Her skirt was a black color with layers and layers piled on top of each other at different angles that reached above her knees. Her feet were in red strap shoes with red leather ribbon that tied up to her knees. Her hair was in loose curls and tied with two red ribbons loosely tied as pigtails tied very low and had blonde hair extensions put in With a light touch of make up, Tomoyo looked irresistible.  
  
She took Sakura's hand and made her walk to the car, making heads turn all from her office to her car park where the bodyguards were already waiting. They made their way to the Meridian.  
  
In the car, Tomoyo and Sakura were silent. Both thinking about different things. Of course, Tomoyo doesn't like it and decided to break the silence with,  
  
"Sakura-chan, nande?" (why?)  
  
"Nani?", (what?) asked a confused Sakura.  
  
"Why don't you ever give those men a chance?"  
  
"What men?"  
  
"You know, those men at the balls and parties and at the office and at the uni. The ones that drool after you. The ones that are drop dead gorgeous and ask you out a million times before giving up. The ones that send roses everyday. The ones that sent valentine cards that filled up your locker. The ones that you reject every time. The ones tha -."  
  
"GOT the point, Tomoyo-chan, got it, shut it," cut in a sighing Sakura. Tomoyo gave her a you-still-haven't-given-me-an-answer-yet-Sakura-so-cut- the-suspense look. So Sakura had no choice but to continue.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo-chan, I'm not ready to be hurt. Love always ends up in pain, in tears, I don't want that to happen to me."  
  
"But Sakura, if you don't try and give them the chance, you'll never feel love, you have to take the risk sometimes."  
  
"I know, I know, but I don't know, it's all too confusing I'm afraid of being hurt. again." Said Sakura, she whispered the last word, hoping Tomoyo wouldn't hear.  
  
"Sakura, you must learn to forget. There are still many people out there wanting you, not only for your looks but also for your gorgeous personality and bright smile. Sakura, not all men are like him. You have to take the chance. You must grow up. He was in the past, he won't come back to bother you again."  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo-chan, thank you. Thank you for always being there for me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was crying on Tomoyo's shoulder, her best friend was there, patting her back, making soothing sounds in her ear. Singing for her, trying to make her feel better. But all Tomoyo got in return was more tears, screams, and sadness from Sakura. All Sakura said was,  
  
"I'm never going to trust a man ever again. I loved him Tomoyo, I really did, but I guess Hatoshi's love was all just a fake."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* END FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Tomoyo, trust me, one day, I'll find him. Did you know that when each of us were created, there was someone else in this world for that person, their main purpose in life is to find that person and love them with all their heart. I'm waiting for that one person. Hatoshi wasn't it, I know that, he didn't love me when I loved him. I'll tell you when I meet 'him' though, the one that completes me. My soul mate'  
  
Tokyo Meridian Hotel, 6.45pm  
  
"Sakura-chan! We're here! We've arrived! Finally! Look at this place! The people! WOW! You'll look soooo kawaii here Sakura!"  
  
Sakura had a big sweatdrop. LOL.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, please, stop squealing! Everyone is staring at us two" pleaded a blushingly embarrassed Sakura. But what Sakura didn't know was that everyone was staring at her and Tomoyo because she and her were so gorgeous. All the men were drooling after these two irresistible ladies and all the women were jealous of their beauty even without 3 inches worth of make up on like themselves. Sakura was so embarrassed due to all the attention and tried to hide behind Tomoyo. It was sooo kawaii ^_^;;.  
  
When they entered the hotel, they found the function suite and opened the doors to the place. Even Tomoyo had to gasp at the beauty of the decorations. The party's theme was 'beyond our world' which suited the two girls perfectly; a shy and pretty goddess with an irresistibly gorgeous devil, both attracting attention from all around.  
  
The room had dry ice as the flooring and there were little heavenly decorations hung everywhere. Tomoyo had to go off a greet a few business partners and Sakura was left alone. Our cherry blossom decided take a flask of champagne and took a seat along the side to wait for Tomoyo. She started to get uncomfortable with all the attention surrounding her. Quite a few young men had approached her to ask for her hand in a dance, all of which she turned down politely. Just when she thought that everyone had gotten sick of her and decided to relax and enjoy herself, someone came and sat down next to her, she turn her head to meet a hurtfully familiar pair of eyes. those same mesmerizing ones that had hurt her so much all those years ago. Hatoshi.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A plane trip away, in Hong Kong, a young, handsome, most-wanted bachelor of Hong Kong man was leaving the Cathay Pacific terminal of Hong Kong on a flight to. Tokyo (MN: nah duh. I'm sooooo predictable aren't I? Lol, I'll stop that soon)  
  
Well? How was it? My first chapter of my first anime fanfic finally finished!!! Well, I'm really tired right now and am going to sleep now. But there are a few things I need to clear up. Sakura still goes to uni, Tomoyo doesn't because she concentrates on Kawaii designs (I know I know. lame name, well not my fault I don't have a creativity gene or a spelling and grammar gene), Syaoran at the moment doesn't go to uni. but will soon, Eriol does not go to uni. Next chapter: Sakura meets hatoshi again.  
  
Hatoshi is a character I made up. he was someone from Sakura's past, not telling you too much about him, but you'll find out soon enough. I'm not sure if Sakura is going to meet Syaoran in the next chapter yet, but trust me, they will soon.  
  
Can you please review? If you're a writer then you know how much it means for an author to receive a review, especially on their first story, so please don't deny me that pleasure. any comments, improvements are all welcome and I'll try my best to reply them.  
  
Also, umm. if there is a lot of short hand in my stories can someone please email me and tell me, I'm trying my best not to write in any short hand but sometimes it just happens. And and and. I do fashion designing so sometimes I can get a lil carried away with my description of clothes, if that gets on ur nerves then tell me.  
  
Hmm. I think that's all for now.  
  
Bubiz!  
  
Lotsa luv from sita.  
  
(I just learnt today that sita is a Middle Eastern name! How weird is that? That's been my nickname for as long as I can remember hehehehe, geez, no wonder why so many people have asked me if I'm middle eastern and I'm like. no. where did you get that from? I'm Australian. lol. not like there's anythink wrong with being middle eastern or nethink, I don't wanna sound racist. oh wellz. cyaz lataz)  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!!! Yayness! 


	2. Chapter 1: What made her who she is toda...

HI!!!! I am soooo sorry that I didn't update any quicker! My computer was being a full on bully _ pretty much the same as author's notes, just that they're specially done by me.)  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Tomoyo had to go off a greet a few business partners and Sakura was left alone. Our cherry blossom decided take a flask of champagne and took a seat along the side to wait for Tomoyo. She started to get uncomfortable with all the attention surrounding her. Quite a few young men had approached her to ask for her hand in a dance, all of which she turned down politely. Just when she thought that everyone had gotten sick of her and decided to relax and enjoy herself, someone came and sat down next to her, she turn her head to meet a hurtfully familiar pair of eyes. those same mesmerizing ones that had hurt her so much all those years ago. Hatoshi.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A plane trip away, in Hong Kong, a young, handsome, most-wanted bachelor of Hong Kong man was leaving the Cathay Pacific terminal of Hong Kong on a flight to. Tokyo  
  
  
  
Tokyo, Meridian Hotel, 8.30pm  
  
Those silver eyes with traces of blue in them were just as mesmerizing as they were 4 years ago. His facial expression still haven't changed much. His hair was still that neat and spiked midnight black colour. He still had his captivating looks and mysterious aura. the features that Sakura would still dream about on a lonely night.  
  
"H-h-hatoshi?" stuttered a shocked Sakura.  
  
"Umm. Sorry miss, but do I know you? How do you know my name? And yes I am hatoshi. My name is Sukiteka Hatoshi, how can I help you?" replied a very confused hatoshi.  
  
"Sorry Sukiteka-san, I don't know you, but I just read your name off you name tag that's all, hatoshi is a very nice name. It was nice meeting you, excuse me, I need to go now." Lied Sakura as she stood up and prepared to leave. 'He doesn't even remember me. well I guess a lot has changed since the last time we met.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young 16 year old girl was sitting around on the park bench, swinging her legs up and down and fiddling with her hands. Her short brown hair was tied up by a single hairtie in a rushed and unneat way. She had no make up on and a pair of very thick and nerdy glasses sitting on her nose. She wore a simple pair of worn out baggy light blue denim overalls and a plain shabby white T-shirt. Her sneakers dragged along the floor each time she swung her legs. Her green eyes were staring at her figetty hands. Her name was Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
Sakura was waiting for Sukiteka Hatoshi, her 17 year old boyfriend, he said he had something serious to tell her.  
  
She waited for ten minutes until Hatoshi came. People at school always wondered why Hatoshi was going out with Sakura. Sakura wasn't a loser, but she definitely wasn't popular, unlike Hatoshi. Hatoshi had it all, good looks, good personality, great marks and all of it put together made him one of the most popular guys in the school. He would always defend Sakura when people talked, pointed and laughed at her. He could have any girl he wanted but he chose Sakura. He treated her pretty well. But Sakura and him just weren't on the same level.  
  
The wind tugged lightly at his hair. He had a gentle smile on his face. His eyes were uncertain though. And Sakura was taught, eyes never lie, you always see the truth in people's eyes.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hey!" smiled Sakura as she stood up to greet him, "You said you had something to tell me? What is it?" She was trying to stop the painful throbbing in her heart. she knew it, she plastered a smile on her face, but she had a feeling. a feeling that what she was going to hear was not going to be good.  
  
"Sakura. it's not your fault."  
  
"What do you mean it's not my fault??? Hatoshi? What's the matter?"  
  
"Sakura. I think we need a break from each other for a while."  
  
Sakura stopped, she thought she didn't hear properly, letting her worries take over her. she was sure she didn't hear what she just did.  
  
"Nani?" she whispered.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, I can't go out with you anymore, I think we might have to stop seeing each other. it's not your fault, it really isn't. Gomen, gomen."  
  
"Hatoshi? It's not true, you're just joking, you wouldn't do this to me? What did I do Hatoshi? Did I do something wrong? I'll change I promise, but please. please, I beg you, don't leave me." Begged Sakura with tears streaming down her pale cheeks.  
  
"It's not your fault Sakura, it's just that I don't like you that way anymore. I don't want to hurt either of us by continuing like this. I hope you'll understand. And I'm sure, sure that you'll find a guy way better than me one day. Please understand. I hope we can still be friends."  
  
"It's O..O..o..k. Thank you so much for treating me so well Hatoshi. Thank you for making me feel so special. I'm gl..gla.glad that you were my first love." choked out Sakura as she turned her heels and ran the opposite way, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
The next day Sakura arrived at school and was shocked. The prettiest, snobbiest, richest and most popular girl in the school was at the gates, there. in Hatoshi's arms. His arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder. The day after the break up, all those words and comfort. was a lie.  
  
Sakura walked past them. Hatoshi didn't notice her. She heard the girl ask,  
  
"You know, Hatoshi, why were you going out that geek Sakura all that time. I mean, you spent like a whole semester outta your life with her. You could have had any girl but you chose that plain old girl that has no taste in clothing any how?"  
  
"SShhhh. Ryo, well, to be honest. I don't even know why I went out with her. I guess I needed something - or more like someone - new, so she was the first girl I bumped into, and she was different so I chose her."  
  
"Well thank god you have better taste now than then Hatoshi."  
  
And the girl snuggled up to his shoulder and he rested his chin on her head. Sakura heard it all though. Each and every single word, like a knife stabbing into her heart. She turned her heels and ran. She didn't know where she was running but all she knew was that he needed to get as far away from Hatoshi as possible. She ran to the park and sat there.  
  
It started to rain. It was nearly as if Mother Nature took pity on her and was crying as well. She stayed like that in the rain and cried her heart out  
  
'you were my first love Hatoshi, my first and maybe even my last. Love hurts too much. Sayonara Hatoshi, sayonara.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* end flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PRESENT: Tokyo, Meridian Hotel, 9.00pm  
  
Sakura was standing there, thinking of all these past events when she didn't even notice that she was still in the same position as before, before she was about to leave Hatoshi. And Hatoshi was staring at her.  
  
"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" questioned Hatoshi.  
  
Sakura snapped out of her trance before replying Hatoshi.  
  
"Oh! Yes, sure, I'm alrite Sukiteka-san. I was just about to leave, sorry."  
  
"Umm miss? I didn't catch your name and you don't have a name tag on. Have we met before, you seem awfully familiar."  
  
"I don't know." And with that, Sakura turned her heels and left Hatoshi standing there, perplexed about what that mysteriously familiar hot chick that was there a second ago was all about.  
  
'He doesn't remember me, that's probably a good thing.' And a forbidden tear escapes and streams down her cheek.  
  
Sakura met up with Tomoyo and pulled her to a side.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry, can I catch a cab and go home first, I mean. I have a lecture to go to tomorrow and I need to get home."  
  
"Sakura-chan? What's the matter? Are you crying? Do you want me to go with you? Why don't you stay just a little longer, I just need to fix up some business matters and I'll go with you, I don't want you do hop into some stranger's car at this time of the night. You could get into trouble. Just a while longer and we'll get the limo and go, I promise." Said her observant friend who noticed the puffy red eyes and glassyness in their emerald colour.  
  
"Okay, nothing's wrong Tomoyo, I don't mind, don't rush it with the business matters, I don't want to ruin anything for Kawaii designs. I'll just be sitting over there -," and Sakura pointed at a soft and comfortable sofa located at the other side of the room from where she and Hatoshi were sitting. "See you later then!" And she walked over to her sitting spot, not before picking up a glass of punch beforehand.  
  
She made herself comfortable on the sofa and started flipping throught the magazine she found on the table next to her. She barely realized when a young man who had been watching her the whole evening made his way towards he. Only when he started to make conversation with her, that she noticed that wasn't alone.  
  
"Good evening miss,"  
  
Sakura jumped a little from surprise, "Pheww! You gave me a fright there, sorry, hello, how are you?"  
  
Sakura felt comfortable around this guy and decided to talk to him, might as well, she had finished the magazine pretty much now.  
  
"Sorry if I frightened you, I mean, I never knew goddesses can get frightened of anything!"  
  
Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, not knowing if it had anything to do with this young man's comment or the effect of the punch was just starting to work. Finally, she lifted her head up properly to meet the man's gaze. He had hypnotizing blue eyes. they were different from anything she's ever seen before. Her heart skipped a beat, something that has not happened this way for the past three years. The young man was well built and was wearing a dark blue shirt with a matching tie and a pair of black trousers.  
  
"May I please sit down?" he questioned  
  
Sakura merely nodded her head and he sat down beside her. She unblocked her throat and said,  
  
"So, let me introduce myself, my name is Kinomoto Sakura and I am here from Kawaii designs with Daidouji Tomoyo. You?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol, from Li Enterprises. My cousin was supposed to be here but his plane got delayed, I think. I take it to mean that you (being as gorgeous as you are) would definitely be a model?"  
  
A blush crept up Sakura's cheeks again and she said shyly,  
  
"Umm.. I do some modeling for Kawaii designs, but that's only because my best friend owns it. I'm still studying at university at the moment. I'm really not that gorgeous. it's probably the make up."  
  
"Ahh. but Kinomoto-san, I can see that you are different from all the other models here. You have lied just then, I can see that you don't have that 3- inch thick amount of make up like the other models here, all you have on is some eye make up and lip gloss, am I right?"  
  
Sakura blinked for a moment and went dot eyed, and just nodded, "Wow! I never knew a guy would be able to see something like that! Well done, you are a very observant guy, you can't find many guys like that nowadays, you should really meet my friend Tomoyo."  
  
"Well I'd be glad to meet such a beautiful lady's friend, I'm sure she'll be eye candy just like you are!", joked Eriol while Sakura feigned a frown and playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Heeeyy, I told you! I am not beautiful!" said a pink Sakura  
  
"Yes you are." retorted Eriol  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Geez Kinomoto-san, you seriously can't take a compliment very well you know? You are a very pretty lady, so just admit it. All the other ladies in this room would probably beg me to say such words to them" joked Eriol.  
  
"Well, I would admit it if it were something true. Like I can tell you true things about me. hmm. let's see. my name, well you know that, so just skip it, I am 20 years old, my birthday is on April the 1st, I study a Bachelor of Arts degree at the Tokyo University, but sometimes do some modeling for my Tomoyo-chan, I have a VERY protective onii-chan who thinks that I am a kaijuu and I am very bad at maths but was a cheerleader at school!" Sakura babbled this all REAL quick and Eriol was staring at her with that usual smile playing on his face. there was a pause and then,  
  
"Really, Kinomoto-san, do you always tell strangers so much about yourself the second you meet them? Because if you do, I warn you, such a pretty lady like you shouldn't do such things, there may be some dangerous people out there." Said an amused Eriol.  
  
Sakura blushed and just shot back with, "I told you, I'm not pretty, but thank you for your advice, I usually aren't like this, it must be the drink working on me."  
  
"Well, Kinomoto-san --,"  
  
"Please, Hiiragizawa, just call me Sakura."  
  
"Fine, only if you call me Eriol."  
  
Sakura giggled "OK Eriol-kun, so what were you just saying?"  
  
"Oh yes, Sakura, back to before," he continued, "well I was wondering if you wanted to meet some of my friends that are here tonight, I have a feeling that they'll take a liking towards you."  
  
"That would be wonderful Eriol! Please, where are they? Are they nice people?". Cried an excited Sakua, her jade pools glistened like a 5-year- old would when offerend candy.  
  
Eriol stood up and said, "This way, my lady", as he offered his hand.  
  
Sakura blushed as she took it, "Thank you", she mumbled.  
  
They walked on towards the center of the room when certain voices could be heard.  
  
"Mmm. this champagne is REALLY nice!!!"  
  
"Did you know that Champagne is actually a province in France? And in the 18th century the-- ,"  
  
"STOP WITH YOUR LIES"  
  
"You know, it's the truth he's saying for once this time. There really is a place in France called Champagne and it's the most enchanting little place," interrupted Eriol in a matter-of-factly tone. The girl with the brown hair blushed while the guy with black hair beamed at Eriol's support.  
  
But the two people just kept on arguing. Sakura, on the other hand, was just staring at the couple. This continued until Eriol interrupts them politely once again to introduce Sakura. It was at this time that the two even acknowledged her prescence as they were oblivious of any of their surroundings due to the intense arguing. They both blushed and bowed their heads and turned with the full attention on Eriol, as he continued with a smile,  
  
"Sakura, this is Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi." Sakura let out the tiniest, most inaudible gasp.  
  
"Chiharu, Takashi, this is my new acquaintance Kinomoto Sakura,"  
  
Both Chiharu and Takashi's heads shot up at the sound of our cherry blossom's name. Chiharu and Sakura starred at each other for a while, tears building up in their eyes. Sakura finally gave in and gave the slightest nod before Chiharu threw her arms around Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA!!! IT'S really you!!!" Sobbed Chiharu. Sakura and Chiharu were holding each other's hands sobbing and jumping up and down, not noticing everyone's gaze were on them hypo screaming and beautiful girls in the center of the room.  
  
Eriol was extremely confused and Yamazaki was smiling, a very rare smile. one that was true and mature, not his usual demented and silly grin. All he said was,  
  
"Eriol, you don't understand what you've just done. You've pretty much made Chiharu's dream come true." Eriol just stared at him so he continued,  
  
"Explanations later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ (MN: not really a scene change. I dno)  
  
OTHER SIDE OF FUNCTION ROOM  
  
Tomoyo was just finished with her business colleagues and was walking around looking for Sakura until she spotted a man. A very familiar man. And it hit her. She understood why Sakura wanted to leave. She needed to get outta there. more like, she needed to get SAKURA outta there. as soon as possible. To get her away from Hatoshi. She frantically searched everywhere in the function room until she heard Sakura's scream in the center of the room. Tomoyo started panicking. She would know Sakura's scream anywhere. (She was used to it due to going to school with her and seeing her run in screaming 'HOE' from being late EVERYDAY) Tomoyo pushed her way towards the center to find four people there. One strikingly handsome young man with sapphire eyes and azure hair. Another man with a shockingly familiar grin and two girls in the center. One was Sakura, then the other was. it couldn't be. but.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you have changed so much! You're so pretty and wow! I can hardly recognize you! How long has it been?"  
  
"Four years. four whole years Chiharu-chan"  
  
The two girls hugged again.  
  
"Ch-Ch-Chiharu? And. and. Takashi? Is that really you?"  
  
All four heads wheeled around and all their eyes fell on Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!! SHIT!!!! It's Tomoyo-chan!!!! DAIDOUJI TOMOYO, COME OVER HERE!!!"  
  
And the girls squealed and hugged, jumping up and down. Ignoring all the eyes that were watching the three in the room. They didn't give a crap. They missed each other so much and here they were, together in the same room again.  
  
MN: Hey everyone!!! So? Did you like it? I did notice that some parts do contradict themselves, sorri bout that. I am soooo sorry that Syaoran didn't come in yet, but when he does, I want to make it dramatic and shit, so no one can forget him. (Not like anyone can anyway!) I am sooo sorry about the wait and all. I've already started the next chapter. There's 3 handwritten pages of it already, so yeah. There'll be some E&T in the next chapter. And I PROMISE this time. The Entry of Li Syaoran next chappie  
  
Can someone please tell me if they would rather shorter chapters and more frequent updates or longer chapters and about once a week updates? Coz I really need to know.  
  
This chapter. not too long, I know, 3484 words, Il try my best in the next chapter ok?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IM REALLY HAPPY THAT I GOT 3 REVIEWS BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CAN YOU JUST TAKE PITY ON ME AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION? IM DESPERATE!!!!  
  
Thank you!!!  
  
Ja!  
  
P.S.. I'll help you, just follow the arrow and click on that purple-ish button there.  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
_|_  
\ /  
\/  
  
Please review, that arrow  
Took me like ½ an hour, seriously (^_^;) 


	3. Chap 2: When the story begins to unfold

HI EVERYONE!!! Thank you soooo much for reviewing! I'll try my best to reply to all your reviews if I can but don't get annoyed if I cant coz wuldn't u rather me spend more time on the story? Well I'mm really happy because I got 11 reviews in total now!!! SOOOOOOO happy1 Well I would like to thank all my reviewers for being so generous and taking time to read my story and give me their opinion.  
  
So I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers. but I haven't exactly got a list of all your names. I'll try do that next chapter.  
  
Name: Meant To Be Rating: PG Chapter: Chapter 2: Where the story starts to unfold Disclaimer: *Waaaaaaaaaaaa*. *sniff**sniff*. no one wanted to b my disclaimer presenter so here we go, I'll have to do it myself AGAIN. I don't own card captor sakura HMMPH (_  
  
"Aww. where's my hug?", mocked a pouting Yamazaki.  
  
"Hahaha, nah Takashi-kun, I think our little Chiharu here would get jealous if we did so, wouldn't she now", teased a giggling Sakura.  
  
"Hee-e-e-y," and Chiharu playfully slapped her arm, not being able to hold down her blush. They all started laughing and began calming down. So this was when Eriol decided to pop his question in  
  
"Pardon-me everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if someone would kindly inform me what is going on in here?" He enquired while not taking his eyes off the amethyst eyed beauty before him.  
  
Tomoyo blushed at such a strong gaze by such a hottie. And Sakura just laughed,  
  
"Please Eriol-kun, don't be so polite!!!" Tomoyo'e eyes widened at this,  
  
So he knows Sakura, but how come I don't know him then? He thought to himself, while he, too, left the building.  
  
"No way, it just couldn't be her. but how?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was subbing on Tomoyo's shoulder for like the 10th hours she's been in that position crying her heart out. She hasn't been to school for at least a week, after catching the flu from sitting in the rain crying after that day at the gates. And Tomoyo, well she's been there all the time for her, but finally. she has had enough!  
  
"KINOMOTO SAKURA! Snap out of it will you? This is enough now! Seriously, look at yourself." Snapped Tomoyo. Sakura looked shocked at her sudden outburst but Tomoyo was too angry to care. For the past few days, Tomoyo had stretched her limits to try and cheer this girl up, change her back to old cheerful and lively Sakura she had grown up with. But it was just not working at all!  
  
"Sakura, get out of bed! This is enough! You are not going to be like this anymore. We are going to make stupid Hatoshi regret the biggest mistake of his like. by making you irresistible. I know you've got it in there Sakura, I know you do, so let's who him!" shouted Tomoyo. it was the first thing that got to her mind, a makeover.  
  
The soft pink bedroom was silent for a few minutes. Sakura seemed to be pondering about something. The silence continued thought and it was unbearable. Until FINALLY, Sakura spoke, In a choked broken and timid voice but nonetheless, it was Sakura-ish, "So Tomoyo-chan, what are we waiting for? Make-up or clothes first? What's your big plan?" she said, as she tried her best to sound and be enthusiastic.  
  
Tomoyo looked as ff all her dreams had come true! Her face brightened up hearing Sakura's response and her eyes went starry when she saw that oh-so- familiar smile appear on Sakura's face that she missed so much.  
  
"YAY Sakura! Well, first we'll get you all cleaned up. Change your wardrobe, make up and all.... I just thought of the most perfect idea!!! There's a casual day on the last day of the year remember? Well, that will be your debut day! Until then, we'll keep our plan a secret and you keep wearing you old clothes with no make up and then on the last day, BAM!!! Our Kinomoto Sakura will look like a super star!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped at her over enthusiasm  
  
"We'll first we'll get you into the bathroom to have a long relazing bath while I start in you room and plan out what we have to do."Said Tomoyo while she pushed her into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
"But.. but. Tomoyo-chan!!! My clothes.No make up, not ready. start later." Struggled Sakura while Tomoyo just kept on pushing her into the bathroom.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Did you forget about me? I'm calling the costume truck over right now, we've got everything we need in there! This is going to be so KAWAII!!!!!!", squealed Tomoyo.  
  
So the makeover began. Not a single word was spoken about it to anyone else, not even Chiharu and the rest of the girls. The Big Plan didn't need to much time to be completed because Sakura was always beautiful underneath. So they held their breathes and kept this secret and waited for the end of the year to slowly crawl towards them.  
  
They had accomplished so much. Tomoyo's designing was absolutely fantastic. Sakura's whole wardrobe had changed. NOT into slutty clothes or anything skanky. But they were more feminine and new and well fitted to show Sakura's curves. Tomoyo had slowly decided that she wanted to tape all of this make over, so from then onwards, videotaping Sakura turned from an idea to an interest to a necessity to an obsession. Tomoyo had got Sakura contacts instead of her thick and big glasses so now her emerald eyes were more noticeable. Makeup. well, she didn't need much, but still, Tomoyo had bought her half of Shiseido pretty much, they had access to all their products, in all colours. THANK GOD Tomoyo was rich.  
  
However, when the end of the year finally arrived they were given news that they were suddenly going to Tokyo city. Fujitaka had to move for teaching reasons. Sakura had missed the end of year festivities and all, she didn't even get a proper chance to say good bye to all her friends .Fukitaka, Touya and Sakura were ordered to leave ASAP. Luckily though, Tomoyo was allowed to move as well. This was because her mother, Sonomi had decided to move her head office of their toy company to Tokyo so they were going to move there anyway.  
  
But overall, Hatoshi never manages to see the finished product of Sakura. But it didn't matter. Because this make over had changed Sakura's life. On the way there, Sakura had tripped many times, but she made it. Now, she had made new friends, looked gorgeous and most of all, it granted her a sense of self assurance and self confidence, something that made her glow from the rest today.  
  
Today's Kinomoto Sakura was different from the one back then, the one that lets people bully her and push her around. She is now a popular, assertive full grown woman.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* end flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the present.  
  
Present time: 1 am, Tokyo city,  
  
Sakura ran out to the hotel foyer, quickly asked for her coat and ran out of the building. She threw on her coat and ran. Ran as quick as she could. As quick as her high heeled shoes would take her. She ignored all those familiar voices calling out her name. She just ran, quick and far. After a very long while, she slowed down. Her feet were caning and she was out of breath. She couldn't hear the others calling out her name anymore. The trouble was though, Sakura was lost.  
  
MN: You do not understand how much I want to leave it here, but I remembered. stupid me. last chappy I promised that Syaoran was going to appear in this chapter. there's still a LONG way there though, so *sigh*. gosh, here we go again.  
  
.  
  
OK. so she had run a little bit too far hey? (understatement) She was crying while she was running so all she did was run and follow the path. But what path? She did not know. What she did know was that she was still in the city center. Only. the place was very different and she had never been here before.  
  
The streets were littered, the people were bogans, there were heaps of bikeys, a whole line of prostitutes and the buildings were old. The whole scene was not very reassuring at all.  
  
Slowly, Sakura found a bench and sat down. She ignored all the weird glances that were thrown towards her. She ignored the fact that the bench was black with dirt. She just sat down and put her head in her hands. It was so frustrating! She tried to get all the flashbacks and memories out of her head.  
  
She decided to get it out of her head by looking around the place and try and figure out where she was. But she was too tired to get up, so she just used her head to look around and craned her neck, but all she could see was a crummy old two storey building with the sign, 'MeRidInE'S hoTeL pUb' hung up, creaking from side to side.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt a shake in her coat pocket and in there she found a vibrating phone. 'HELP AT LAST!!!' = ) But who's phone was it? Did she have someone's else's coat on? Who gives a shit! Just pick up and see.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?", answered Sakura, voice shaken, unaware of what might occur.  
  
"KINOMOTO SAKURA!!!!!!!!" roared the person on the other line. Sakura pulled the fone away from her ear and starred at it. approximately a foot away from her ears. But the shouting continues,  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO? FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS, YAMAZAKI, CHIHARU AND I HAVE BEEN RUNNING AROUND LIKE MAD CHICKENS LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura figured that it was Tomoyo on the fone. (MN:I know, there is a lot of OOCness in this fic, but its not that bad is it?)  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, calm down and shut up for a moment." A pause of silence, but deep breathing could be heard from the other end, "Tomoyo, how did this phone get into my pocket and how did you know to call it?"  
  
"AH HA! How nice of you to ask me that question. One of my most brilliant ideas. Since last time, I have learnt my lesson. If I remember correctly, at the last party, you decided to leave without informing me at 9 o'clock, exactly 1 hour and 18 minutes after our arrival. So this time, to prevent that from happening, I slipped a phone into your pocket and decided if that occurred again I would call you to force you to return. Hehehehe" replied Tomoyo. she seemed very proud of her idea.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. What a Tomoyo thing to do.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo for placing so much confidence in me." Stated Sakura sarcastically. "I have no idea where I am but I am getting bored. Come and pick me up at the 'Meridine's Hotel', it should be somewhere in the city."  
  
"Stay where you are. We'll take a while though because none of us have our car and we're pretty much in the middle of nowhere and just finished using all our cash on HEAPS of taxi rides searching for some young lady who decided to disappear and leave us half dead from worrying!!!!"  
  
"Got the point Tomoyo, tell Chiharu and Yamazaki to stop worrying, just come and pick me up, this place freaks me out."  
  
"Fine, but WE have to WALK there, so sit and wait. serves you right. But don't talk to any strangers" (MN: I know. she can call up a chauffeur or something. but lets just say that all of them are. are.. are. . ON HOLIDAY! Yes, that.. So sorry for the dodgeyness.)  
  
"Ja ne tomoyo-chan"  
  
"Ja"  
  
Beeeeep Beep Beeeeep Beep  
  
Sakura sighed. '  
  
Sakura sat there for another 10 minutes before finally feeling that she was WAY too bored and stood up and walked around for a little. Not too far because she knew that Tomoyo and the rest would get worried if they didn't find her around the Meridine's Hotel.  
  
I  
  
I  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and put her head into her hand trying to shake her head out of these thought.  
  
KABAM!!  
  
She had walked smack bang into a guy. Both she and he stumbled back.  
  
"I am so sorry sir, are you alright? I am so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Fretted Sakura.  
  
"Sir? That's too polite man. I ain't a sir, but il play alon wit ya! So. me lady, how much do you charge? I promise I give very good tips if you satisfy me well." Said the man. He was wearing a bikey leather jacket and had gloves one. One look at him and you would have known. The man's breath stunk of alcohol.  
  
{MN:HAHA! Did anyone think that that was Syaoran?!?}  
  
Just what Sakura needed,  
  
To get into trouble with a  
  
Drunk bikey.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean and if you're alright then please move out of the way, I'm heading home" replied Sakura in a cold tone. She understood very well what he meant and was disgusted with what he was thinking.  
  
She started walking around him to get away. But he blocked her.  
  
'oh shit'  
  
left.. BLOCK  
  
Right.. BLOCK  
  
Left. BLOCK  
  
Right.. BLOCK  
  
"What do you want with me?!?" shouted Sakura, she was getting really annoyed. Deep down, she was trembling, shaking with fear.  
  
"Why, I want you of course! You're one hottie ya kno? Now why don't you come for a walk wit me n hav a lil fun? I got da money u kno!"  
  
"NO! I'm not one of them so why don't you go find someone else? Just walk straight down there and there's a whole line of those sorts waiting for you! Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!", shouted Sakura.  
  
The man's eyes turned into a furious glare.  
  
"No one, I say, No one, ever talks to me like that. You're gona pay lady, you're gona pay!!!"  
  
And he grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to pull her into an alleyway. Sakura grabbed hold of the lamppost though. She held on with all her might. She was not going to give in and definitely was not going to give her first time to this drunken idiot.  
  
Sakura started screaming, she was trying to attract as much attentnion as possible, but it was pretty much like 4 o'clock in the morning. The drinkers were still drinking and the rest were home sleeping. No one was on the streets other than other drunken idiots. She was starting to lose her grip and nearly gave up when she heard,  
  
"I would stop that if I was you." Said an icy tone from behind the man.  
  
Sakura was too tormented and scared to see him at all. She was still scream and crying, bawling. The man hadn't pulled her into the alleyway yet, or hadn't done anything to her either, thank god.  
  
The man stopped.  
  
"What?!? Get lost" snapped the man. He didn't appreciate it when he gets interrupted.  
  
"I'll say it again, I would stop that if I were you," he said again in a more icy and menacing tone. It was impossible to see what he looked like under the shadow of his hair and the light was not helping either.  
  
"Well ya not me, so there" snapped back the drunk man, "Now get lost before I really lose my temper. I want my fun"  
  
"Well don't say I didn't warn you about her though. it's your own fault if you get sick," said the man as he slowly turned to leave.  
  
"Wai - ," started Sakura. Why was he leaving, he needed to help, if not, she would probably get raped by this drunken asshole.  
  
"What sick? Hey man, finish what you were saying before you go" asked the bikey.  
  
"Didn't you know? This woman's a sickie. She's famous for it. You're first time round here I guess?" smirked the young man. The bikey just stupidly nodded his head.  
  
"Well that's why mate! I was just trying to help you. This hooker's famous for going around playing hard to get. Everyone wants her because trust me, she is a looker isn't she, but don't fall for it. She's got STDs and passes it to every idiot that falls for her." Lied the man.  
  
The bikey just let go of her straight away.  
  
"Errghhh. FERAL"  
  
"Wait a minute!" shouted Sakura. "What the hell are you going on about? Number One, I am not a hooker AND I'm still a virgin so how the hell can I have STDs. AND I DON'T go around passing this so called disease you liar!"  
  
Once again, the bikey believed what he hears so he lunges forward and tries to land an attack on the mystery man, thinking that he was trying to take Sakura for himself with that lie. The mystery man just easily dodged that drunk's punch and just kept on dodging the very sloppy attacks. Finally he got bored of dodging the attacks and landed a single punch in the drunk's face. And the guy blacked out. With just the one punch. (Talk about being dodge.)  
  
The mystery man turned around, ready to leave but Sakura stopped him.  
  
"Hey You!!!" yelled Sakura accusingly  
  
"Yes? What do you want now?" said the guy in an icy tone. Sakura could tell that he was young, just by the sound of his voice. and a look of his body, but she couldn't really see that well at the moment so yeh.  
  
"Why did you tell that drunken idiot that I was a hooker? AND that I had STDs? Because Number 1: I don't know you, Number 2: I haven't had sex before which means that Number 3: I DON'T have STDs which also means that Number 4: I don't go around passing it." Yelled Sakura.  
  
"Nice to know that you can count miss, but if I didn't know, I would have thought that you are some three year old."  
  
"Nani? Nande?" ("What? Why?"), replied Sakura  
  
"Because you are just so naïve and dense! I said all of that to try and get you out of trouble, and what do you do? You mess it all up! Try using that head of yours before you talk next time.", spat the man.  
  
Sakura pondered for a minute, before it FINALLY hit her.  
  
"Oh, I get it now. but why didn't you just knock him out. wouldn't it have been much easier?" asked Sakura. She tipped her head on an angle and it made her look sooooo KAWAIII!!!!!!  
  
"Well, if you didn't notice, you were in his hands before and if I did try and land an attack on him that idiot would probably have used you has hostage or a shield, but someone like you probably wouldn't get it." Replied the mystery man.  
  
Sakura pouted. and with her head still on that angle and her lips pouted. it made her look so cute that even the mystery man's look had to soften a little.  
  
"So what is a young lady like you doing out here in a place like this at this time in the night. or should I say morning." Asked the man.  
  
That reminded our cherry blossom of all the events that had happened earlier tonight. Hatoshi. Tears started to well up in her eyes again as she started to sob right then and there. Slowly, Sakura broke down and started crying on the floor. She didn't care what it looked like or anything. she was too shitted up to even care.  
  
The man had no idea what was going on and muttered, "Women, such emotional and complicated creatures," before he walked forward and kneeled down to the fragile form that was sobbing on the floor, leaning against the lamp pole.  
  
Birds could be heard chirping not and the first signs of light could be seen appearing behind all the shabby buildings and old signs.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked the man. you could tell he was trying to hide the gruffness in his voice. you could tell that he was trying to help the young woman before him.  
  
Sakura slowly lifted her head from her hands and the man could see her properly now. She looked so. so. precious. So pure and. and. so innocent. You would want to just keep her from any pain and danger. And yet she looked so beautiful and enticing that you were sure that men from anywhere would be after her.  
  
On the other hand, Sakura finally saw her hero for the first time. He was wearing a designer Calvin Klein shirt that was a forest green colour and a pair of black slacks. He seemed out of place for a place like this, just like Sakura.  
  
(MN: I guess what he looks like *wink**wink*. I think it would be pretty obvious by now. was going to make it someone else on purpose, but nah, I'll just keep it predictable. FOR NOW)  
  
He had soft chestnut brown coloured hair that fell over his eyes in THE most sexiest way. It was messy, but that was what kept it attractive. You would sometimes think what he would look like if it were neat. but nah. the messiness suited him. Then moving down to his eyes.. And that was what caught Sakura's attention.  
  
They were a strong yet alluring amber colour. They locked on with the emerald ones that were still glistening from the tears before. There was one conclusion that they could both come up with.  
  
'He's/She's hot'.  
  
"So miss. are you ok?" asked the man again, in a sincere tone.  
  
"Y.y.e.yes. I'm fine" she sniffed.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" asked the man again. He was very curious because he could tell that she was too classy and dressed up to appear in a place like this. They were both sitting on the floor now, didn't care less that they were getting dirty. This man usually would, but right now, he was too tired to care.  
  
"Oh, I ran out of a party last night and then I got lost and ended up here."  
  
"Right." Answered the man.  
  
"And you sir? What are you doing here? You seem to be a little out of place." Asked Sakura  
  
"Well I was supposed to be going to a party tonight as well. I just arrived here from Hong Kong yesterday evening and was supposed to be going to this party to meet some business associates.", there he stopped  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well I asked the taxi driver to take me there but he decided to take me here instead. I don't understand how he could get Meridian Hotel and this crummy Meredine's Hotel mixed up." Replied the young man.  
  
"Meridian Hotel? That was the party that I ran out of last night!"  
  
"Really? Well I guess I didn't really miss out on much then."  
  
"Yes you did." muttered Sakura.  
  
"So what are you from and who'd you go with?" asked the man. He seemed comfortable with this woman which was really unlike him, but HE was the one that was actually making conversation with the lady this time. (Which is like.. a . hardly ever)  
  
"Kawaii designs with Daidouji Tomoyo." Replied Sakura. "And you?"  
  
"If I went there I should have been there for Li Enterprises with Yamazaki Takahashi, Mihara Chiharu, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Sukiteka Hatoshi. Did you meet any of them?" asked the guy. there was a pause and then a whisper.  
  
"Sir. can I ask a favour of you?" whispered Sakura  
  
"Yes?" The young man was very surprised at himself agreeing so easily. He usually never agrees with anything.  
  
"Can I borrow your shoulder?", asked Sakura shyly.  
  
The man shrugged. nothing too bad could happen could it? So, "I guess so"  
  
And Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder and hugged herself while she silently cried. Hearing Hatoshi's name was enough to bring back all those tears.  
  
The man had no idea what was going on and didn't know what to do. This girl that he just saved and yelled at him with no thanks was suddenly on his shoulder sobbing. He didn't like it when girls cried. He dug into his pocket and found a packet of tissues, he nudged her softly and gave them to her.  
  
"Thank you." She choked out. She then noticed that she had wet that man's shirt from all that crying "Oh My God! I am sooo sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have. Now your shirt is all wet. I am so sorry. How can I make it up to you. I can get Tomoyo to make you a new one, but no, that's not nice. Well we can wait for her to come and I'll borrow some money and I can give it to you to get it dry cleaned. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, really." Babbled Sakura.  
  
"Shhhhh. don't worry, it's just a shirt, don't worry." Said the man. He was amazed at how selfless this girl was. Usually, all the chicks he met would be too worried about how they look and shit to care about anything else. While this girl here was pretty much sitting in dirt crying and worrying about some strangers shirt that she had dirtied with her tears.  
  
"No, I really shouldn't have, how can I make it up to you? I know! I can take you to breakfast, come on! Let's go!" said Sakura, all bright and bubbly again.  
  
"Umm.. miss, are you sure? I mean. you. me.. Look at ourselves."  
  
That was when Sakura actually stood up and twirled around. her gorgeous skirt was covered in dust. One of her heels from her shoes was broken from all that running the night before. Her top was out of place after that struggle with the drunk man (who was still lying on the path unconscious.. More like sleeping) her hair had fallen out a little and her make up. well that didn't really matter because she didn't have a lot on. Still though, Sakura still looked like a goddess.  
  
The young man was staring at her. He wasn't sure what her reaction was going to be. Most girls at her stage right now would probably have fainted from horror and started screaming that they didn't look perfect. But what Sakura did shocked him.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Not one of those that tried to seduce him, or one that was flirty. It was just an innocent smile that nearly any man would fall in love with and it would brighten any room.  
  
"So?" answered Sakura. "Who cares? Why? Do you think that I would embarrass you?" mocked Sakura  
  
The man shot up straight away. That was a challenge. Once he stood up, Sakura was able to see that he was tall and handsome and breathtaking.  
  
He started walking but Sakura just stood there.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked the man  
  
Sakura just smiled sheepishly and said, "I said that I would take you to breakfast but I just noticed I don't have any money. But don't worry. here comes my friends. they will probably pay for your shirt now."  
  
MN: Well here you go! Did you like this chapter? I am sooo sorry about all the interruptions that I put in. I was tempted. Thank you once again to all my reviewers. And I hope you will review because it was those reviews that kept me going and all. I'll probably update again on the weekend but I updated today because I stayed home sick. =S not good.  
  
Well puhlease review. I pretty much begging. Oh yeh. I realized that my arrow didn't work last time! Not good. I need help on something though. so if someone reads this, please review and tell me why this is happening.  
  
None of my italics are working in this fic. its sooooooo annoying!!! All the flashbacks and thoughts are supposed to be in italics but it's just NOT working! NOT HAPPY! So if someone knows what is happening, please review and help me!  
  
ThANKYOU and please review!!! I'll be updateing soon coz I kno wat's gna hapn in da next chappy.  
  
Thank you!!!!!  
  
From sita  
  
p.s. the 295 in my name is because its my bday.. Nuthink speshal jus wanted u 2 no  
  
p.p.s. total of 6877 words in this chappie. very good for me! Probably the longest thing ive ever written in one go!!! 26 pages!!!!!!!!!!  
  
new note hey everyone! I wrote this chappie on Thursday coz I was away but im onli putting it up today coz I needed to proofread it.. Which I culdnt b stuffed doing so now Im just putting it up. If anyone wants to.. I really need an editor, lol, onli if anyone is interested, that's all, and il send my chapters to u first and then il sorta like. uhh. put them up coz im a really bad proofreader. Thanks. Luv me 


	4. Chap 3: How she is worthy to befriend

Hey everyone!!! Thanks for reading my fic again! This chap isn't as long as the last one, nor as interesting. so I'm really sorry, but I didn't want you all to wait too long you see? Ehehehehe. lame excuse I know. But the next chap's better. Well school's finished, im on holidays now so yeah, I'm gonan be updating a little bit more and yeah! So read this chappie and tell me what you think. But before that happens, I have to acknowledge all of my reviewers so far:  
  
Celestial Blossom: LOL, I don't think it's a bad thing to turn into a Tomoyo, she's so pretty (^_^) hehe. Thank you for ur review. it was my first signed review! And I'll read ur fic asap.  
  
li-75: see? I updated as I promised! Thank u 4 ur review!  
  
Babi-minu: uhh. chapter 1 was a little short. I hoping to write a bit longer ones. but ehehehe, lazy (^_^) thanks.  
  
Liza: ehehehe. sorri liza, I sorta don't have a personal comment 4 u, but thanks 4 saying my fic's awesome, cuz ur awesome 4 saying so!  
  
anderson (merdenemris@hotmail.com): hey, thank u so much 4 ur review! I'm sorri I didn't get time to email you when I updated. Please 4giv me = P. Thanks for reviewing twice as well!!! And I'm glad that you laughed. eheh. I thought my sense of humour sucked.  
  
crmsnheartbr (kiss4adoller@yahoo.com): thank u 4 ur review!!! Sorri I made u wait 4 the update.  
  
dacia (dianathemutant@yahoo.com): oopsies, I think I'm running out of replies 4 ppls, hehe, but still, I want u 2 kno I appreciated ur review dacia.  
  
camellia (sapphirecamellia@sbcglobal.net): thank you camellia, I'm glad that you like my fic, I'm so happy, and thank you 4 reviewing twice!!! And trust me. it's gonna get more romanticer. ehehe, I like to make up my own werds. Well, thanks heaps 4 ur review! And PLEASE keep reviewing.  
  
Alex: updated!!!!! Hehe!!! I hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing please = )  
  
Jaina: thank you for reading my fic, chapter four is up now. The author's note must have made it look like chap 4 is up. ehehe, sorri, chap 5 is coming real soon 2!  
  
Sakume Nohara: lol, thank you 4 ur review, I know! I know! I made her that dense on purpose and I'm am sooo happy that you like it like that!!! Trust me. it might start getting a teeny weeny bit annoying later on in the story, but bare with me. = D  
  
Goddess of Destiny: THANK YOU sooo much for reading my fic! I LUV your work!!! I'm glad you think that this is going alrities = . Please update ur fic soon!  
  
Sabrina (MapleKaede_2@hotmail.com): hey! Thank you! Glad u liked the chapter, I hope you like this one as well. And the next one, and the next one.. A little greedy I kno I am. Well, I just wanted 2 tell u that I LOVE the name Sabrina! I know, a bit off the topic, but hehe, just wanted 2 let u kno that.  
  
Resha3: YAY!!! Another signed review! LoL. Umm. this fic is totally devoted to s/s, but it's not happening all that soon, so yeah, don't get disappointed cuz there's heapsa s/s to come!  
  
-x- k. s@ru: I'm sorry that my grammar sucks, really am. It's just that I don't really proofread my work all that well, I hand write it then type it up. so I can't be stuffed proofreading it. Sorry if my grammar does get on your nerves though. And also, with the long chapters thing, I'll try my best, but if I can't then I can't sorry. Yeah I seriously admit it, I'm busy AND I'm lazy. so yeah, sorry.  
  
demi-kaijuu: HAHAHAHA!!! I simply luv your name!!! Demi-kaijuu, I rekon it's soooo cute! Lol! By the way, I really want to thank you for addressing the fact that none of my italics are working. You're the only person that bothered mentioning it. (SERIOUSLY NO OFFENSE to any other reviewers! I luvd all your reviews, promise!!!) And I got no idea what's going with the italics thing so I've change the whole thoughts thing into s, it stands out and should work, it better. Ja, and please review again.  
  
TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: THANK YOU SOOOOO MCUH FOR REVIEWING!!! I FELT SO GOOD AFTER READING ALL YOUR REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! I NEED THIS SUPPORT!! LOL! I HOPE YOU ENJOY this chapter and the ones to come. P.S. if you don't like it, you can sorta tell me, but PLEASE don't flame, I'll really cry if I get a flame. =~(.  
  
Well. the usual. disclaimer, still no one wants to help me, so. I decided to borrow kero-chan today! Hehe, seeing he's not in the fic, he's going to be my official disclaimer presenter!  
  
Kero: yeh, whatever, not like it's a big part or anything. hardly anyone even reads the disclaimer.  
  
Me: EXCUSE-ME???  
  
Kero: You're excused  
  
Me: No video games or pudding or any sorts of yummi food for a WEEK *glare*  
  
Kero: Eheheh. *sweatdrop* well better hurry up now, .. Sita does not own CCS, CLAMP does. She does not own any of its character either. Only the plot and Hatoshi and Ryo is hers.  
  
Last note: all my thoughts and put in now, coz my stupid italics just don't werk on this fic.  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
  
She smiled.  
  
Not one of those that tried to seduce him, or one that was flirty. It was just an innocent smile that nearly any man would fall in love with and it would brighten any room.  
  
"So?" answered Sakura. "Who cares? Why? Do you think that I would embarrass you?" mocked Sakura  
  
The man shot up straight away. That was a challenge. Once he stood up, Sakura was able to see that he was tall and handsome and breathtaking.  
  
He started walking but Sakura just stood there.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked the man  
  
Sakura just smiled sheepishly and said, "I said that I would take you to breakfast but I just noticed I don't have any money. But don't worry. here comes my friends. they will probably pay for your shirt now."  
  
On with the story. thought Syaoran  
On with the story. thought Syaoran  
  
"Syaoran?" asked a voice from behind them  
  
Syaoran's head shot up and saw. Eriol.  
  
Thought Sakura.  
  
"It's really you Syaoran! My dear cousin! Finally decided to enlighten me with you company? Was there a delay at the airport? Why didn't you call me? You didn't go to the party. Anyway what are you doing here?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes, hey Eriol. There's wasn't a delay at the airport, I just got lost, the stupid taxi driver took me here instead so that's why I wasn't at the party. I'm here because this young lady here got into some trouble and I just helped her out." Answered Syaoran in a way like a criminal's would after being asked questions by a cop.  
  
"Sakura? What trouble did you get into?" asked Eriol.  
  
Sakura was busy being asked questions by Tomoyo and Chiharu, pretty much all of it was, "What are you doing here? Do you know how worried we were? Are you alright? Everything's going to be alright, tell us anything you need to." She was very glad about Eriol's interruption. She answered his question by merely pointing to the STILL unconscious drunk guy on the floor. The others just nodded in understandment but Chiharu and Tomoyo screamed,  
  
"ARE You alrite? Did that guy hurt you? Oh my gosh, tis all my fault, I should have followed you, are you alright Sakura? I am so sorry, I wasn't here to help." Babbled Tomoyo, she was hysterical. Chiharu was so worried that she was grabbing onto Sakura's shoulder. demanding and waiting for an answer and reassurance.  
  
"Shhhh. Tomoyo, don't worry, it's alright, I'm alright, don't worry, don't cry. Tomoyo shhhhhhh. It's alright." Soothed Sakura as she hugged both Chiharu and Tomoyo. "I am so sorry girls, I shouldn't have made you worry. it was just. I needed time to think and all. He didn't hurt me. he tried to, but this young man here helped me and knocked him out, I'm alright, he didn't hurt me, all thanks to this guy here." Continued Sakura.  
  
Chiharu calmed down a little and walk towards Syaoran and gave him a tiny bow. She then smiled and breathed out. She walked back to Takashi and said,  
  
"Thank God she's alright. I nearly thought we lost her again. she's been through enough. pheww, she's alright, still our Sakura." Whispered Chiharu, but Syaoran had heard every word that she said.  
  
Then it was Tomoyo's turn. She walked to Syaoran and did a 90 degree bow, "Thank you very much for helping her out. Thank you. Watashi wa Daidouji Tomoyo. Arigatou."  
  
"Li, Li Syaoran." Answered Syaoran with a little nod.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Finally, introductions wise. it was Sakura's turn. She walked up to Syaoran and stood there. hypnotized into his eyes, just like he was captivated into her's. After a few seconds, she blushed noticing that they were staring at each other. even Syaoran had the lightest pink colour touch his cheeks.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura" said Sakura as she flashed a bright and warm smile at him and extended her hand for a handshake.  
  
"Li Syaoran." Answered Syaoran as he took her hand for a shake. And he even had the tiniest smile for her. it was tiny, but noticeable. He himself did not know why he even smiled, it was weird for him to do such a thing, but it just came before he knew it, he was smiling. Eriol was the most surprised and was quite impressed as he knew that his cousin never smiles easily.  
  
Sakura then says, "You know Li-san. it's pretty weird. that we just introduced ourselves. Don't you think? We've known each other for about 4 hours now, and we didn't even ask each other's name. Pretty weird. Oh well."  
  
"So Tomoyo, why did you take so long to get here anyway?"  
  
"BECAUSE WE HAD no money for taxis and none of our chauffeurs were available as our phone lines had cut off because we were in whoop whoop AND the resta them were on holiday. So we had to walk. Me, Chiharu and Takashi walked for AGES before Hiirigizawa-kun called and he came and picked us up and drove us here."  
  
Sakura just nodded and had an apologetic smile on her face.  
  
"As long as you're alright though Sakura." Said Takashi and Chiharu.  
  
Sakura flashed them a grateful look and then just noticed something..  
  
"HOE! MY LECTURE!!! My lecture!!! Get me home now! I need to get all my stuff, get a shower, have breakfast, print out my assignment and then get to Tokyo University in a few hours!!! AHHHHHH!!!! Quick quick quick!!!" panicked Sakura as she started running around.  
  
"SAKURA!!! CALM DOWN!!" ordered Chiharu "I called the uni up to take the day off for you. but it turns out that your lecture had been cancelled because the lecturer's wife just had a child so yeah. It's been postponed to next week Monday so that means that you, lucky, have nothing this week. But we'll still have to drop by the uni to hand up your assignment today."  
  
"Next week. how funny. I noticed also that my next lecture will be scheduled for the next time I get home."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"onii-chan Chiharu, I wasn't home the whole entire night. I believe Tomoyo still remembers what happened the last time I didn't go home for a whole night?" shivered Sakura.  
  
"HA! Well you need to thank me for this one Sakura! I called and told your father and Touya-san that you were sleeping over at my house because you were really tired after trying out all the new outfits of my new collection." Giggled Tomoyo as she winked at Chiharu and Sakura.  
  
Sakura burst out laughing and squealed hugging Tomoyo. "You're the bestest genius ever! And the coolest best friends." Sakura then hugged Chiharu and said, "I'm so sorry Chiharu-chan to make you worry. I didn't think our big reunion would turn out like this. I promise it'll never happen again."  
  
"It's ok Sakura, if you need to cry then cry. If you need to run then run, but just remember, we'll always be here for you. You don't understand how glad I am to be able to see you again." Said Chiharu and she used her hand to wipe away a stray tear from her face. Then the three of them hugged again.  
  
Meanwhile, the three guys just stood there, amused by the whole scene.  
  
"Aww. do I miss out AGAIN?" whined Takashi.  
  
This time, Chiharu let go of them and walked over to Takashi and threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"That's more like it" said Takashi while the rest of them cracked up laughing.. Excluding Syaoran that is. Chiharu just blushed and hid in Takashi's shoulder.  
  
"Get a room" teased Sakura  
  
"HMMPH" replied Chiharu and she stuck her tongue out at Sakura "Then we will! Takashi and I are going to go then. HMMPH"  
  
"Chiharu!, you know I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Yes, but you see Sakura-chan, Chiharu and I have got a conference on today at lunch so we do need to go and get some sleep and get prepared, so yeah, we'll see you around soon then." Answered Takashi.  
  
"Fine with me then, you guys have my number so call or I'll call youse. Now go home and get some sleep." Replied Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Bye everyone" said Takashi and Chiharu.  
  
Everyone waved good bye. well nearly everyone, Syaoran just gave them a nod. And then they left. Now it was just Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Well Sakura, you should be so happy that you're so lucky that you don't have any lectures at all this week."  
  
"LUCKY?!? Yeah wateva! Wait until you see the whole workload I get next week! I still need to finish writing a thesis that's due in six weeks, and I've got five lectures next week!!! Tomoyo-chan.. It's not FAIR! I don't want to do all this work. NO FUN." Whined Sakura as she pouted.  
  
"AND I have the next three week's worth of chores 'coz I piled on all these weeks after swapping with onii-chan. AND I still have to model your next collection.. Hmm. I need to think of something. YES! Got an idea!" Said Sakura as she brightened up. everyone was intrigued to know what the big idea was.  
  
"I can stop doing the modeling and you can change models!" mused Sakura. "What a great idea!"  
  
"But Sakur - ,"  
  
"You see, Tomoyo, I'm not model quality anyway, so I don't want to look bad in your clothes. I only look the way I do because of all the make up you put on me and I still look hideous. My smiles aren't as hot as other models either. soo. I'll stop being head model and YOU can find another pretty model. you'll be able to afford it. I need to concentrate on my school work and modeling draws too much attention to myself at the uni as well. You know how popular Kawaii Designs is. Actually.. I have a BETTER idea! YOU should model for your own clothes because we all know that you're just gorgeous and all you know?" Sakura said all this very fast hoping Tomoyo would just agree and let it go. so she started to walk away not. not knowing wat to expect.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran were either dot-eyed or they were emotionless and deep in thought (you work out which one is which). As Sakura began to turn around and start walking, she was muttering,  
  
"Yes, I'm a genius I know. you're all just too amazed to say anything. Great idea yes. glad you all agree with me." She continued to walk slowly still muttering.  
  
"Fine.. Sakura.. Just go... *sniff*, it's alright.. Just forget... about the.. Company.. Don't.. worry about .. The .. Hours and hours... that I spent designing.. Clothes...that..would only ever... Look good and sell... if you wear them... Don't worry about ... me..." sobbed Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura just halted in her steps and turned around to meet Tomoyo's glistening eyes approximately twenty feet away from her. She winced at the sight.  
  
thought Sakura  
  
"Aren't you ... Going.....to...say anything...else?" asked Tomoyo. still sobbing from the loss of her favourite and most gorgeous model.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo, thank you for reminding me. There is something really important that I still need to say." Said Sakura in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I knew it. You're just the best friend ever. We can work everything out." Sobbed Tomoyo. now she was sobbing with happiness.  
  
Sakura walked back towards them, but once she reached them, she didn't stop in front of Tomoyo. She gave Tomoyo a little smile but walked straight on. Instead, she stopped in front of Syaoran. She looked up straight into his amber eyes and said,  
  
"Li-san, I just want to thank you so much for what you did for me today and sorry for yelling at you like I did before." Here, Sakura bowed, low, to show her appreciation, "So. Li-san, do you have a mobile number you can give me? Or something that I can contact you by."  
  
Syaoran looked really taken aback by her straightforwardness. This is what he hate most about the girls in Hong Kong and just when he thought he had finally met someone different. someone that was worth knowing, she just had to ask that question. So, he showed his dislike in the idea in such an idea by a frown and a glare.  
  
Sakura really didn't get it first. It was a really weird atmosphere. Tomoyo was surprised at Sakura asking a pretty much stranger something like that. Eriol was looking forward to what his cousin would answer. And Syaoran? Well. no point in mentioning the obvious now hey? Then it FINALLY clicked,  
  
"Oh!!! Hehehe. Oops.. I'm really sorry Li-san. I'm only asking because I needed to get you a new shirt and thank you for your help tonight. I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" Sakura smiled and gave a little wink, "I just have to thank you for knocking the shit outta that guy and for your great lies and," here, she lowered her voice into nearly a whisper that was only audible for Syaoran, "and your shoulder Li-san. Domo arigatou. and gomen for the trouble I've caused." As Sakura looked down at her feet.  
  
Syaoran softened up the tiniest bit now. The young angel in front of him looked. so. guilty?. he wasn't sure what it was. He felt for the girl. He definitely didn't want her to be. sad and down, it didn't suit her. Slowly she raised her head, she looked at him. Her emerald eyes were glistening a little, but there were no traces of tears on her face. You could tell. she was trying to stay strong. She put a small smile on her face for him.  
  
"But Li-san, I understand that you might be uncomfortable to give a stranger your number but. I would feel really bad if you don't let me repay you for what you did and staining your shirt. Hmm. just hold on a minute." she said, as she turned around and walked over towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo chan"  
  
"What Sakura?" Tomoyo snapped (OOC. I know, just bear with it) She was still annoyed at her whole modeling-cancellation-for-more-concentration-on- schoolwork thing.  
  
"Do tears stain?" asked Sakura, ignoring Tomoyo's annoyance  
  
"Huh? What was that?"  
  
"Well. would my tears stain his shirt if I did cry on his shoulder?"  
  
"Sakur-a-a-a? Why were you crying on a stranger's shoulder?"  
  
"Long story. Can you please just answer my question?"  
  
"Why should I? YOU won't model for me anymore so I have no interest in anyone's clothes including Li-san's shirt."  
  
"Well I might just rethink my decision if you answer my question."  
  
"Bribery?" asked Tomoyo, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What ever you want to think."  
  
"No, it wouldn't stain."  
  
"Good, and how. can. I . now. give.."  
  
"Spit it out Sakura"  
  
"OK ok ok . restart that sentence. I really need some money. I need to borrow it urgently, I stupidly forgot my purse, can you please lend me some? I'll pay you back as soon as I get home."  
  
"Well, Sakura! I'd love to let you borrow some money. But remember? I spent it all on taxi fees looking for YOU?"  
  
"ATM card?"  
  
"No. If I did I would have gotten money there and not had to walk so far before bumping into Hirragizawa-san."  
  
"What about me?" asked Eriol innocently. Sakura jumped as her heart raced from the fright.  
  
"Eriol-kun!!!" exclaimed Sakura, "Don't scare me like that!!"  
  
"I apologize for my sudden interruption Sakura-san, but I needed to inform you that while you were in conversation with Tomoyo-chan here, my dear cousin has been waiting for you to finish what you were saying before. AND let me inform you that Syaoran does not like to be kept waiting and especially by pretty ladies like you."  
  
"Oops!" said Sakura, "OK. but Eriol, you've got money with you don't you?" Eriol nodded. "Yay! Well, can you uhh.. please do me a favour?" asked Sakura. all serious.  
  
"Uhh. I'll try." Answered Eriol. He was thinking.   
  
"Well I wouldn't ask you this if I had money or if Tomoyo had money. but. we don't and it's sort of like." Sakura trailed off here. starting to blush.  
  
"just continue" said Eriol.  
  
Sakura's blush deepened, "Well. Eriol. can you take us to."  
  
"Which department store? Just say"  
  
"Huh? Department store? This early? Nothing's open! Eriol-kun? Do you need to buy something? I don't know of any 24 hours' around here. hmm. I think.. Nah. not here. maybe more city center. Why do you need to go to a department store anyway?"  
  
"What were you asking?"  
  
"Well. eheheheh. yes.. Well, can you, sort of, take us. to..... Breakfast?" asked Sakura timidly.  
  
Both Tomoyo and Eriol fell down anime style.  
  
"Sakura? Was THAT the urgent thing that you needed to ask?" said both Eriol and Tomoyo  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
"It would be my pleasure to share a meal with such gorgeous ladies like you two," smiled Eriol.  
  
"Great!" and she turned around to meet Syaoran's blazing eyes. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Li-san. my apologies, again. It was rude of me to leave you here by yourself. But well.. I've got a slight problem. You see. I did want to repay you for what you did for me and all. but hehehe" giggled Sakura nervously while she was scratching the back of her auburn hair cutely.  
  
"Well." she continued, "but you see, both Tomoyo and I don't have any money so we can't take you out to breakfast. But! Haha! Your. umm. shirt won't get stained, I asked my personal fashion designer here.. Hehehehe. So yeah. bUT! Eriol here kindly offered to take us to breakfast, so umm. we can still have breaky but it's not my treat. Next time, next time." Sakura stuck her tongue out sheepishly. Li just stood there and nodded. There was a very VERY long pause after.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo didn't know if they were the ones that were supposed to break the silence so they just shut up. Finally Sakura decided to say,  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?!? It's nearly 7am! So some place should be open. actually. I know where! Tomoyo! Remember that little cafè that we went to a while ago? It was in the city remember? 24 hours?" Tomoyo nodded, "Yay! Tomoyo-chan has a good memory, she can lead us there! Let's go! Eriol- kun. where's your car?"  
  
"This way.. Quite a long walk sorry, actually. more like an hour's walk, we couldn't find you before, so we parked our car and went around looking for you. It's up over there" he pointed.  
  
"Well let's get going! I'm hungry" exclaimed Sakura and she started walking.  
  
"Umm. Sakura?"  
  
Sakura stopped and turned around to see Tomoyo looking at her weirdly.  
  
"Ya? Why aren't you coming?" answered Sakura  
  
"Umm. are we going like this?"  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"*sigh* look at ourselves Sakura? You are the lead model for Kawaii Designs, what would they think if they saw Kawaii's lead model and designer walking around like this? Both of our outfits are way out of place, the make up has come off, and the hair do's gone kabam. Please.. Don't let me be seen like this." Pleaded Tomoyo.  
  
"Seriously, Tomoyo-chan, I rekon that they would think that we are kool. They would think that we are not stuck up snobby girls that only care about what they look like. Because that is what we are. Tomoyo, you don't need to care about what people think. Nobody's going to notice us, we're just like normal people. And it's not like we're not wearing anything. Actually, I think my outfit still looks very good. I think we look fine as ourselves, we're not around to impress anyone. Just be ourselves  
  
So LET'S GO! IM HUNGRY!!!" said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was really surprised. He wasn't used to hearing what Sakura said.  
  
He wasn't used to hearing that. He always thought that all girls that were pretty would just care about how they look and stuff like that. He found all the girls back in Hong Kong were like that. Well, he just found out that not all girls are the same, especially the ones in Japan.  
  
(MN: hey ppls, im real sorri if ur from h.k. I don't mean it like that.. Its jus part of the stori)  
  
While Syaoran was standing there in a trance, pondering things over, Sakura had called out "Li-san" many times. But due to Syaoran's deep thought, he didn't notice so Sakura had to bring him back to earth by waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Nani?!? What are you doing Kinomoto???" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Waving my hand in front of your face to get your attention. Your mind wandered off to whoop whoop AND also, just call me Sakura."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking Kinomoto."  
  
"I said, call me Sakura."  
  
"No thank you, I think I'll stick with Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura blinked a few times, but then just shrugged,  
  
"Suit yourself" she said. I "Anyway, Li-san. Tomoyo and Eriol headed off to fetch the car over here coz my shoe's broken off a heel and you were daydreaming and they didn't want to leave me by myself, yada yada yada. Never mind, in other words, they're coming back to pick us up."  
  
Syaoran nodded. There was a little silence before Syaoran (*surprise* *surprise* everyone!!!) decided to break it.  
  
"Uhh. Kinomoto?", asked Syaoran, there was a question on his mind that he had a mental battle over whether or not to ask. he decided to ask.  
  
Sakura turned around to look at him in the eyes. those amber eyes were captivating and nearly what you would call addictive.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well. I was just wondering. Are you alright? I mean. before you. you don't need to say if you don't want to but.. I.."  
  
"." A sad frown replaced that glowing smile on Sakura's face, and Syaoran immediately regretted bringing up the subject.  
  
"Sorry Kinomoto, you don't have to talk about it. I was just seeing if you were alright now."  
  
"No, don't apologize Li, it's alright. I. I. I just met someone that I never wanted to see again last night. and it came as a shock coz seeing that person just brought back so many painful memories and . I . just didn't know what to do. I still don't either." A brief look of pain flashed across her face but disappeared as quick as it came. Finally, a stray tear had to fall down her face stream down to the floor. From the angle she was standing, the tear looked like a diamond that glittered as it slid from her emerald eyes onto here rosy cheeks, down her porcelain-smooth face as it slowly slid down and hit the floor. After that first tear though. others were still in line waiting to come. They were like. unstoppable.  
  
Syaoran hated it when women flirted with him, but even more when women cried. He feels so helpless when he sees them crying. He had no idea what to do with Sakura, a girl that he just met who looked like an angel without wings, crying and sobbing in front of him. Until. Sakura. collapsed.  
  
She had cried so much and used so much physical and mental energy fro the past 12 hours that her fragile body just couldn't take it. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell onto Syaoran's chest.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*  
  
So. what did anyone think? I've got a writer's block at the moment U _ U; no good I know. I've still got about 3000 words werth of the story to type up, so at least one more chapter will come out soon.  
  
But PLEASE if you still want me to write, can you please review? I really need your support for inspiration.  
  
Thank you very much for reading again!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
New note: hey everyone, ff.net wasn't working for me for the past five days, I was sooo annoyed so I'm posting this up at my cousins, just wanted to tell you that I am really sorry for the delay, I've written heaps more on paper so I'm going to type it all up soon.  
  
Au rèvoir tout le monde!  
  
LAST NOTE: I AM SOOOO SORRI EVERYONE I've uploaded and edited this like 4 times now but it's still not working! Some of the story is cut off and it just wont go on. So yeah. if that has happened to any of my other chapters can some1 please tell me? Thanks. 


	5. Chap 4: When friends help her break free

Hey everyone!!! Thanks for you reviews!!! I hope you like this chapter and sorry that I took a while to update. Well. here you go! And please read the author's notes and the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Kero's sick from eating too much pudding so this one's gna b simple. I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Syaoran hated it when women flirted with him, but even more when women cried. He feels so helpless when he sees them crying. He had no idea what to do with Sakura, a girl that he just met who looked like an angel without wings, crying and sobbing in front of him. Until. Sakura. collapsed.  
  
She had cried so much and used so much physical and mental energy fro the past 12 hours that her fragile body just couldn't take it. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell onto Syaoran's chest.  
  
On with the story  
Chapter 4: Where she finally breaks free  
  
"WHOA! Kinomoto! Are you alright? Wake up! Please! Don't scare me like this! God. Get up Kinomoto!" said Syaoran as he panicked.  
  
He picked her up and brought her over to a bench. She felt so. so warm against his chest, she looked so fragile, so precious in his arms. With her skirt flowing down and her curls dropping over her eyes, she seriously looked like an injured angel.  
  
Syaoran rested down Sakura on the bench. He himself kneeled down next to her. He inadvertently took one of her curls and tucked it behind her ear and leaned forward to try and wake her up. If a stranger walked past and saw them, they could swear that they were doing a scene out of Snow White or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
"Hey, Kinomoto, wake up, come on, wake up." He said as he shook her slightly.  
  
She slowly stirred a little and gradually, her eyelids opened and revealed her bright green eyes.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"You collapsed onto me when you were crying." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Oh" she answered. pause. "Oh my Gosh! Are you alright? Did I squish you? I'm so sorry, I guess you had to carry my here as well? I must have been really heavy. I am so sorry li-san! I have caused you so much trouble today." she blabbered as she suddenly bounced up, sitting upright. She then noticed that she shouldn't have done that as she got REALLY dizzy and was about to fall back down. But she felt a pair of strong arms pull her back into her sitting position. She focused her eyes properly and saw Syaoran kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Hi. Sor -,"  
  
"Kinomoto, seriously, don't say sorry again. I think you've said sorry and thank you about a hundred times tonite. It's alright. I have been trained in martial arts since I was really young so lifting you up would have been no problem. You're really light anyway. AND the shirt! Phewwwwwww.. It's just a shirt Kinomoto, it's alright, it can be washed, it can be replaced. Now, tell me, are you feeling alright? Do you need me to call the ambulance?" asked Syaoran in a firm voice.  
  
Sakura just shook her head slightly. "I'm alright, thank you for worrying though." As a slow smile crept up her face.  
  
"Oh, yes, Li-kun. I have a favour to ask of you."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you please please please not mention me fainting or crying or anything like that to Tomoyo or Chiharu? Please?"  
  
"Why?" he asked as he got up and sat down next to her, Sakura. who was still a little tired and dizzy started to lose her balance again, so, she ended up resting on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Because if they know they would feel really guilty about how they weren't here to help. And I don't want them to worry, I think I've worried them enough for a while. So please, just between you and me?" pleaded Sakura. What a Sakura thing to do though? While she is having to go through so many memories again, she still tries to put her friends before herself.  
  
That was exactly what Syaoran thought.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want. But just let me tell you, it makes it much much better if you tell people what you're thinking. It's not good to hold everything in yourself. You should tell them. I won't though. You tell them whenever you're ready." Answered Syaoran.  
  
"Li-san. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not always depressed like this. Jeez, I haven't cried since I last saw Now and Then. But anyway, I hope I haven't given you a bad impression. Sorri."  
  
"Didn't you just tell Daidouji not to care about what other people think? And no, I don't think that you're weird or depressed. You've just had something that you don't want to happen happen to you. You don't need to tell me what happened because that's your privacy. Everyone is sad sometimes, it's normal. Just try and be optimistic and forget about those that have hurt you though. It's healthy to cry."  
  
"Does that mean that you've cried before Li-san?" asked Sakura in a cute teasing tone.  
  
"That's not for you to know." He replied, brushing the whole question aside. "Now, Kinomoto, put a smile of your face, it suits you better than tears," he said in a rare soft and comforting voice.  
  
"Only if you give me a smile back. You need to give me something for me to smile, so we can be equal and smile together!" answered Sakura, already smiling.  
  
Syaoran grinned at her cuteness and let out a tiny burst of laughter. Even though it was tiny, it was enough. Sakura heard his laugh. For the first time. It was warm and hmm. sorta. bright? So Sakura looked up to see him. And yes, our Syaoran was smiling.  
  
His smile was so warm and. comforting, so Sakura held her part of the deal and flashed an even bigger smile. Her eyes widened and her smile revealed her straight and pearly white teeth.  
  
"hehe. Li-san? You should smile more often. It suits you", smiled Sakura, "Did you know that you're really good at comforting people? Do you always comfort people? Are you a psychologist? Hehehehe You see. I reckon you're nearly as good as Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"What do you mean 'nearly'?" frowned Syaoran.  
  
"Aww. no no no!!!! Smile again!!! You look better when you smile. I shouldn't have said that now. no.. smile!!!!!!!!" implored Sakura as she began giggling, "Fine. You're JUST as good as Tomoyo-chan. Satisfied? Noone other than my mother and father can be better than Tomoyo-chan, so you're on the same level as her. you should feel privileged. NOW SMILE!!!!" she ordered as she continued giggling.  
  
Syaoran shuffled a little over the bench now. He wanted to cheer her up, now mission was completed, their closeness started to make him feel a little comfortable. Plus, she had gained her balance and was slowing standing up now.  
  
"Li-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know that I've said it heaps of times, but thankyou. Thank you very much. You've made me feel better, and I think I'm starting to understand what's happening and I'm accepting it." Said Sakura "But I'm still sorry -- ,"  
  
"Kinomoto. stop worrying about the shirt."  
  
"OK. oh yeah. and."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to pinky promise that you won't tell anyone about anything that's happen today with me."  
  
"Huh? You don't trust me?" asked Syaoran. a little taken aback.  
  
"No, not that, I just want a pinky promise."  
  
"*sigh* fine. Pinky promise," they hooked pinkies with each other.  
  
"How old are you anyway Kinomoto?"  
  
"20 years old! You?" she answered, all cheerful, sounding like a little kid who was proud of their age.  
  
"21"  
  
"Really? You don't look that young."  
  
"Are you calling me old?"  
  
"No no no no, just that you look mature, like twenty-something."  
  
"Well, surprise, I'm 21." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm turning 21 soon! April the 1st. 'bout half a year to go! Then It'll be my birthday, APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!!" laughed Sakura.  
  
"You sure don't act 20. If I didn't know, I would of thought that you were a overly grown 3 year old." Mumbled Syaoran. Sakura didn't hear him though.  
  
"Li-san?" said Sakura. sounding shy all of a sudden, looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeh what Kinomoto?"  
  
"Friends?" she whispered, just the one word, not a statement, not a question either. sort of like. a suggestion. And she took out her hand and held it in front of him, hoping that he was going to shake it.  
  
A lot of things were going through Syaoran's mind. For him, it was like time freezed and he was pondering whether or not to take the risk and befriend this girl. It was very rare for him to even consider these things. Usually, he's friend with women due to business matters and at other times, when women want to know him, he would just give them a glare. But.  
  
Sakura is different.  
  
She's not like anyone else.  
  
It would be mean to tell her you don't want to be friends.. She might cry again.  
  
Syaoran was having a mental battle. friends or not?  
  
"Well. Li-san, if you don't want to, you don't have to. But I truly just want to be friends, nothing else. I dunno, I rekon I know you from before or something. It is seriously so ironic coz I feels like we've known each other for so long. You've seen me cry and laugh. But it's probably only me that feels like that, probably because so much has happened in the last 12 hours." Sakura said, slightly saddened by the fact that he didn't want to be friends.  
  
She was about to take her hand back when she suddenly felt a large, soft and warm hand clasp hers in theirs. She felt a little shake in her hand.  
  
She looked up and saw a pair of soft amber eyes looking at her. He had a small grin on his face . He gave her a tiny nod.  
  
"YAY!!!!!" she squealed as she let go of his hand and instead, threw her arms around his neck. {MN: They're standing up now. n any1 heard of the phrase, 'love blooms from friendship'? (^_~)}  
  
"YAYness! New Friend!!!" she squealed as she let go of him and started jumping up and down clapping her hands. She looked at Syaoran, smiling slightly and had a pink tinge on his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you Li-kun! Thank you!" she was happy, and was looking forward to get to know him.  
  
BEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP honked a silver blue BMW that was parked up the street a little.  
  
Tomoyo poked her head out of the window and shouted,  
  
"Hey Sakura! Hop into the car! Sorry we took so long!!! We kinda got lost!!!" (But what really happened was something else, they didn't get lost. But Tomoyo. sorta. got carried away and told Eriol what happened to Sakura and Hatoshi and made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone) {MN:NOTHINK ELSE HAPPENED for all you hentais out there}  
  
"It's kool" she replied.  
  
"Hey Li-kun, let's go! I'm hungry! Breakfast breakfast breakfast!" she said as she started skipping towards the car. She turned around, expecting to see Syaoran next to her when she saw that he was way back and walking calmly, so she ran back to him.  
  
"Li-kun *pant* come on!" she shouted as she grabbed him hand and pulled him towards to the car, giggling and puffing all the way. Syaoran, was complaining all the way while being dragged behind her.  
  
They hopped in the car and made their way to the cafè. Tomoyo hopped to the back to sit with Sakura and let Syaoran sit up the front. Tomoyo made her best attempts to try and fix themselves up a little. However. there was no need, they were looking pretty good anyway.  
  
"Hey Eriol-kun. (MN: I guess they let each other call themselves by name on the way to pick up the car) the cafè is next door to the 109 shopping complex. Just go to 109 and we can calk there. It's called Cafè Cibo's."  
  
"Oh ok, I know where that is" he answered as he started the car.  
  
And they drove off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* in the back seat *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright now?" Tomoyo asked as she took out the clips and pins in her hair  
  
"Yeh, sorry for making you worry. Things would work out as they come I guess."  
  
"Hmm. well Sakura-chan? Promise me that you will find me whenever you think you need me for anything.?"  
  
"Yeh, I promise."  
  
"Good. now. what are we going to do about my main model for Kawaii Designs' newest collection?"  
  
"Oh. Tomoyo-chan. I don't know, you know I still have to do school work and everything else. I don't think I would be able to handle it."  
  
"Well Sakura, I think it would really be a waste. How could you not do it? You know I designed each and every piece for you to wear. It would look good on other models I admit. But only you can bring out the right emotions and colour of each and every piece. You know fashion designing is an art and my life is dedicated to it. And only you can let this new collection look like a piece of art. I've spent so much time in this collection. PLEASE Sakura, please." begged Tomoyo, this time she was serious, no puppy dog eyes but a genuine and desperate plea.  
  
"I really want to Tomoyo, I know how much it means to you, but I seriously need to concentrate on my school work, I need to do my thesis, other than that, I'm sure I can help you."  
  
"Well can't we work out a schedule for all this?"  
  
"When's the collection open night?"  
  
"In the November, the start of November, on the. uhh. 5th I think" answered Tomoyo  
  
"Well. my thesis is due on the 17th of October. So that gives us about 2 weeks and bit, I dno, do you think that's enough?"  
  
"Well Sakura-chan, I'm sure that you are going to be able to do SOME photo shoots on weekends, I mean, it's not like you're going to be just doing work for 6 weeks non stop, so we can fit in our photos during then and from the 17th to the 5th, we can work out what's going to happen in the catwalk. Is that okay? Please?"  
  
"Fine," surrendered Sakura, "I'll do it. but .. On one condition. actually, two. no, three" she said, counting off her fingers  
  
"Yeah? What? Anything" Tomoyo answered, she was so excited about her kawaii Sakura being her model again, she would agree to anything.  
  
"One, you have to convince onii-chan to let me off the chores from now till the end of the whole collection business, meaning about 9 weeks of chores, I don't know how you're gonna do it Tomoyo-chan, so good luck. AND. even if you can't do the whole chore thing, you HAVE to do the following two."  
  
"I'll t..tr..try." stammered Tomoyo. #These must be real hard ones if they come AFTER the whole Touya-san and Sakura chore switch. hope I can do this one#  
  
"Simple, YOU, Daidouji-Tomoyo-san MUST take part in the opening night."  
  
"Of course I will be! I am the CEO and top designer of Kawaii Designs, of course I will be taking part Sakura-chan!"  
  
"No, Tomoyo. What I mean is that YOU must do whatever I have to do, this means, be the main model WITH me!"  
  
"NANI??? SAKURA!!! You know that's not possible! I have.. I have so much to do and and and I . I."  
  
Sakura gave her a go-on-look.  
  
"FINE! Fine fine fine, I'll model WITH you than! I guess this would be fun." said Tomoyo. "Last request? There was three."  
  
"You have to let me plan out the opening night, that is. the speeches and music and some other things, of course, you always have the last decision of whether or not you like it."  
  
"Well, I guess that's not too bad. It sounds alright. As long as it can fit into your schedule and all, I'm sure it would be fine."  
  
"YAY!" answered Sakura  
  
"My turn." said Tomoyo evilly.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"YOU, Kinomoto Sakura-san, will be the main model and main. singer, with me."  
  
"Iie!!! NO WAY!"  
  
"Fine, I sing and you dance. you still got that flexibility and beat in you miss-cheerleader."  
  
"Uhhh. I'll see.THAT one, we'll need to negotiate on Tomoyo."  
  
"KAWAIIIIIIIII" squealed Tomoyo as Sakura blocked her ears and rolled her eyes.  
  
#She'll never get rid of that one#  
  
{MN: I'm sorri if you got lost in that conversation}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (front seats) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Syaoran, when's your return flight booked?" asked Eriol  
  
"Haven't booked it, I'm not going back." Answered Syaoran  
  
"NANI? Does the Clan and everyone at home know that the almighty Li Syaoran is staying in Tokyo? Do they know that you're not going back to Hong Kong?" exclaimed Eriol a little.  
  
"Nope. But there's no way their making me go back. Ah A. Those people back there are crazy. I can't get onto the street without a few hundred people seeing me and coming after me. The party was an excuse, the reality. I'm moving here. Only Wei knows, and he'll be flying over here in a few days. I'll stay in the apartment." {MN: you'll get where 'the apartment' is a lil later one}  
  
"So how's Hong Kong been since the last time I been there?"  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You just went to Hong Kong last week."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well not much has changed in a week."  
  
"Oh, so that means. hmm. Meiling is still your fiancée and is hanging onto you with everything she has and you get bombarded with about a thousand or so 'kawaii's everyday courtesy of your four VERY enthusiastic sisters. Mmm.. have you been receiving less love letters? The last time I went, you got like 70 in one day AND that's not including emails, phone calls and those girls that maniacally stand outside your office building everyday to declare their undying love for you." Said Eriol sardonically  
  
"More like their undying love for my looks and my fortune." answered Syaoran dryly.  
  
"So I take it nothing has changed?" teased Eriol  
  
"If anything did change, would I need to escape from Hong Kong to Tokyo?"  
  
"Good point"  
  
And suddenly a loud 'KAWAiiiiiii' was heard from the back seats and Eriol looked up at the rear view mirror to find Tomoyo all excited in her seat and Sakura with a I-don't-know-how-I-got-into-this-look and her hand supporting her forehead.  
  
Syaoran had jumped in his seat, glancing around thinking that one of his sisters had followed to Japan.  
  
"SO Syaoran, my dear little cousin, what do you think of the girls in Japan?"  
  
Syaoran gave him a glare.  
  
"What? Not like I'm implying anything at all." Defended Eriol innocently.  
  
"Do we have any conferences or important matters that I need to tend to at work today?" asked Syaoran, still frowning and glaring at Eriol, changing the subject completely.  
  
"Well, you ARE the boss so you can control that. But no, we have nothing at work planned today, I made sure of that. you know, after the party and all, I thought we would get tired, the workload's on Tuesday. So, you and Sakura- san? What going on between you two?" said Eriol mischievously.  
  
"Nothing like what your thinking." Answered Syaoran with a light blush. "We're just friends, she needed some help so I was passing by so I helped her. Friends, nothing else Eriol."  
  
"Friends? Wow Syaoran. I never thought you could be friends with anyone other than the ones that are related to business or family. A stranger? Befriended in one night? It's either something has happened in the past week as you have denied or that Sakura-san is a very different girl that is worth our master Li Syaoran to be friends with."  
  
#She is different, I think she would be a good friend# thought Syaoran  
  
They continued their talk for a while longer until Eriol got a phone call. So he parked to the side coz he didn't have his hands-free and answered it. {haha! Eriol is a good boy, he follows the road rules}  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stopped talking coz they didn't want to disrupt the conversation.  
  
"Mhmm." said Eriol into the phone. "Uhh. yes, why?" "I don't think that would be such a good idea." "But." "No really" "What if." "Well, not like I have a choice." he says, sounding harassed.  
  
"I hope this turns out okay, if it doesn't, you don't know what I'll do to you." Muttered Eriol.  
  
"Sakura, there's someone on the phone for you" said Eriol as he handed her the phone.  
  
Sakura looked at him perplexed, but all the same, answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Kinomoto Sakura. Who's this? Chiharu? Is that you Chiharu? Ssup girl?", asked Sakura, presuming that the only person that would want to talk to her through Eriol would have to be Chiharu.  
  
"Sakura." said a manly voice.  
  
"Uh. hey. is that you Takashi? Why do you sound so uh. different?"  
  
"Sakura, it's me" said the voice again.  
  
The whole car was quiet now. Tomoyo was intrigued to know who was calling Sakura through Eriol's phone. Eriol was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had gone white. He looked. guilty. afraid of something or someone, nobody knew. Syaoran was growing scared himself. What on earth could shake the usual calm and composed Eriol so much? And what does it have to do with Sakura?  
  
"."  
  
"It's me Sakura. It's me, Hatoshi."  
  
The phone dropped out of Sakura' hand and slid onto the floor. Her smile disappeared. She gasped. She leaned against Tomoyo and shook a little, then tears started coming. She would have thought that she had run out of tears for now. But no, tears seemed to be something there was no end to. But suddenly everything stopped. She stopped crying and gasping. She felt something warm clasp her hand. She looked up, Syaoran had turned around and held onto her hand tightly. It felt warm and comforting. He wasn't saying anything but just his hand had given her a sense of security.  
  
Slowly she realized that Tomoyo was hugging her, wiping her tears away with a tissue, making soothing noises in her ear. Eriol was sitting at the driver's seat blaming himself for giving her the fone, apologizing none stop. A thought suddenly sprang into her head,  
  
#It's ok Sakura, if you need to cry then cry. If you need to run then run, but just remember, we'll always be here for you# (Chiharu)  
  
#Chiharu's right. They're all here for me. What a fool I've been for so many years. Dwelling on the past. Stuff Ryo, forget about Hatoshi, he's history. So are the 'we' of me and Hatoshi. He can go get married for all I care now. I have my friends and that's what I need most. Thank you everyone#  
  
Then slowly, a smile crept onto Sakura's face. It was a smile that was comforting to everyone. Herself and the others. She squeezed Syaoran's hand really tight and whispered, "I finally know what to do."  
  
"Who was it Sakura? Eriol? Who was it?" whispered Tomoyo.  
  
"Sukiteka Hatoshi" answered Sakura, shocking both Tomoyo and Syaoran.  
  
#What does Sukiteka have to do with this?# thought Syaoran, but he didn't ask, he didn't want to look as it he cared.  
  
Sakura smiled. She said his name without getting shaky, scared or sad. {MN: HAHAHA I just HAVE to put this in, alliteration, shaky, scared, sad! Yayness}  
  
"It was him Tomoyo, it's alright. I'm alright. I think. I think I'm finally over it. Tomoyo, I've thought things out! Thanks to your support and all our friends all these years, and. and you, Li-kun," she smiled at him. "Four years. I've suffered and changed because of him and his crowd for four whole years. and today? After all that crying, the pain, the sacrifices, the changes, Tomoyo. I finally announce to you that I've broken free. Finally." she laughs a little as she turns around and sees that Tomoyo had whipped her video camera out of nowhere and started taping her.  
  
"Hahaha, Tomoyo-chan, you still haven't changed one little bit. But I rekon THIS time is the bestest scene that you've ever filmed. We'll be calling it whatever you want, I'm sure you'll come up with a great idea."  
  
She continued, "Eriol-kun, don't feel guilty. It's alright. Really, I'm serious, I'm over it all. it took time and finally, today, it's hit me, I'm free. Anyways, start the car, all this crying has been tiring, now, I want to just eat and sleep. So if you still feel bad, start the car and get me somewhere where I can eat", said Sakura cheerfully.  
  
"Oh yeah! You're fone! Wow! It's flop flip." Said Sakura as she picked up the phone from the floor and flipping it shut. "I hope I didn't break it when I dropped it Eriol."  
  
"Nah, it's pretty unbreakable, - thanks - let's go to breakfast." Said Eriol, taking the phone.  
  
Sakura gave Syaoran a reassuring smile, a small nod, a tight squeeze on his hand and let go of it. He returned a tiny grin and turned around on his seat and looked as if nothing had happened.  
  
What none of the occupants in the car knew was that someone had heard the whole conversation on the other line of Eriol's fone that had fallen on the floor. That 'someone' stayed and eavesdropped wanting to know what was happening. That 'someone' was Sukiteka Hatoshi. He wasn't impressed with what Sakura said. In fact he got real shitty after hearing what she said. He didn't want her to forget about him. He wanted her back. He had always wanted her, but this time, he wanted Sakura so much it was nearly like something had possessed. Before, he only liked her for her personality and understanding ness, but after last night, he wanted her even more because Sakura was the hottest woman that he had ever laid eyes on. he wanted her for himself. And he was determined to get her back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the cafè at around 9am, got a table and ordered and waited. All of them looked really tired.  
  
"So."  
  
"Eriol-kun, can you drop me home after breakfast? You can take Tomoyo to my place too."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tomoyo? Do you need to drop in the office today?"  
  
"Nah, I'm going to sleep. You got anything planned?"  
  
"Nope, but I need to hand up an assignment, so I need you to take me."  
  
"Kool."  
  
"What do you study Sakura-san?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Psychology, at Tokyo University. Last year, honours degrees."  
  
"Wow." mumbled Syaoran under his breath. He also had a tendency to presume that all girls that were pretty had no brains. {MN: THAT IS SO RUDE}  
  
"Hard work?"  
  
"Yeh Eriol-kun. It's really hard work. But I dunno, it's fun in a way I guess, to study what and how people's mind work."  
  
"So, Sakura, do you know what you're going to do once you've graduated?" asked Eriol once again.  
  
"Nope. Well. sorta. actually. ehehehe. I don't want to do clinical psychology so I'm going to probably follow with business psychology. but I suck at maths. Take it as it comes."  
  
They continued through breakfast with some general chatter and got to know each other better. But Syaoran decided to stay quiet for much of the session After breakfast (which Eriol paid for). Sakura and Tomoyo got dropped off at the Kinomoto's house and Syaoran and Eriol went home to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kinomoto's household *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls were chattering loudly as they walked up the porch, but it took them one secong and one look before they shut up. Touya was standing there, arms crossed, leaning against the open door waiting for them, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Who were those two guys that dropped you two home?"  
  
"Later onii-chan" answered Sakura, brushing aside the matter. And she push past Touya and changed into her slippers.  
  
"Ohayo Touya-san!" greeted Tomoyo  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo, I want to know who those people were."  
  
"Later onii-chan!" insisted Sakura. She didn't have the strength to argue with him.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo."  
  
They went upstairs to Sakura's room and the adjoining guest room. (That room is prettu much Tomoyo's anyway, it was added in especially for her and it joins to Sakura's), got changed and went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran got to his apartment. He was used to this place due to his constant traveling between Japan and China. The place was VERY classy and huge. It was at the very top of the 45 levelled apartment complex and was custom architecturally designed. There was only two apartment on the 45th level, Syaoran's and (unfortunately for Syaoran) Eriol's.  
  
Yes, Syaoran had been trained since young but still, he wasn't super man. He was so tired after being deprived of two nights', fighting a drunk guy, comforting a crying angel etcetera etcetera.  
  
So?  
  
He flopped on his bed and fell asleep without bothering to change. He was exhausted. For the whole car trip Eriol was annoying Syaoran with countless questions about one being.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
And with that girl in his head, Syaoran fell into a deep slumber.  
  
# Kinomoto Sakura. friend. but. what. Sukiteka?.#  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Briiiiing - briiiiiiing"  
  
Smash  
  
"Sakura-chan"  
  
"Mmmm. go away. Sakura. sleepy."  
  
"Sakura! Get Up!"  
  
"NO!" she replied as she turned over on her bed.  
  
"Sakura! If you don't get up you'll fail your assignment!!"  
  
"No I won't. onii-chan taught me not to lie. so you shouldn't either. *mumble**mumble*"  
  
"SAKURA!!! IM NOT LYING!!! It's 3 o-clock! You need to get up, print your story and hand it up!!! If not, you'll get a fail! Remember???"  
  
Sakura shot up from her bed and ran downstairs to the study, ignoring Tomoyo completely in the process.  
  
"HOOOE-E-E-E!!! PRINT PRINT PRINT!!!" said Sakura o the computer as she ran back upstairs to get changed. Tomoyo had already laid out a pair of faded blue glitter jeans and a cute ruffled pink peasant top on her bed.  
  
"Thank God for Tomoyo-chan" mutter Sakura as she changed at top speed. After that, she raced back downstairs to find that Tomoyo had a hot chocolate and some cookies ready on the table for her. Tomoyo herself, was seated at the table flicking throught the fashion section of the newspaper.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Tomoyo-chan"  
  
"Neither do I." Replied Tomoyo and they both bursted out laughing.  
  
Sakura ran back to the study and picked up her assignment and returned to find a note on the table for her.  
  
Kaijuu,  
  
I've gone out with Suki. I hope you've actually gotten up before dinnertime. Well look after yourself and cook for yourself, but don't burn down the house into ruins!!!  
  
Onii-chan  
  
P.S. Don't think I've let you off on the whole 'who were those guys that dropped you off this morning' thing. wait till I get home kaijuu.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped at his comment and thought to herself.  
  
#Sakura no Kaijuu onii-chan!#  
  
and then she suddenly noticed that the very bottom of the paper was a note that was rushed on.  
  
P.P.S. Kaijuu, just admit it. I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. You ARE a kaijuu no matter what = P and haha! This time you can't stomp on my foot either KAIJUU!!! ^_^  
  
And then Sakura fell down anime-style.  
  
Finally, they made their way to the uni after something to eat. Sakura ran her assignment into the office. On the way though, she ran into a real good- looking guy with piercing golden eyes and ruffled, designer cut purple hair. {MN: well what do you expect? This is anime we're talking about, personally, I rekon that wuld look pretty hot}  
  
SMASH.  
  
"Ahh. gomenasai!!! Are you alright?!?" asked Sakura, she had a tendency to run into people at the wrong moments.  
  
"Yeah, it's kool" said the man, standing up and brushing his shirt a little.  
  
"K. I'm really sorry but I gotta run. I'm sort of lost and I really need to hand this up, so bye. and I'm really sorry." Said Sakura and she flashed him a smile and turned around, ready to go on a mission and search for that office.  
  
"Uhh. miss. by any chance are you handing up a psychology honours assignment for Tsubasa sensei?"  
  
"Yeah! How did u know?"  
  
"Coz I just handed mine up and got lost too. Just go to the west wing and turn right and the second corridor, the in-box is there. But you better be quick because if you're any later then I don't think they will accept it."  
  
"Hoe! Arigatou! Gotta run! See ya!" said Sakura as she turned her heels and ran off, not hearing the young man ask for her name.  
  
Thanks to that stranger she bumped into, Sakura handed her assignment in just on time. After that, she and Tomoyo went for a little shopping and everytime Sakura saw something she likes, Tomoyo would be like:  
  
"Sakura-chan, You know I could design something much better than that,"  
  
or  
  
"Sakura! Look at that fabric. I bet you, it would either fade or shrink after your first wash."  
  
However, despite those criticisms every 10 or so minutes, they still ended up walking out of the mall with both arms full after shopping for only a hour. Lucky they had to chauffeur with them.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Kinomoto household  
  
"Onii-chan! Why are you home so early? And you made dinner? Wow. What happened with you and Suki?"  
  
"She got called home. Why are you asking? Don't you want me at home Are you expecting someone? ARE you expecting those two bakas that dropped you off this morning. {MN: sorri, but how weird dus it sound saying. bakas. English crossed jap, lol} Huh? Answer me! Who are they? And when did you start going out? AND WHY WERE YOU WITH THEM IN THE MORNING? WEREN'T YOU SLEEPING OVER AT TOMOYO'S PLACE? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME KAIJUU?!?" roared Touya.  
  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"Eheheh. onii-chan you are so paranoid." She muttered as she walked up to him and.  
  
STOMP  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu onii-chan! Get that through your thickhead will you? AND don't be so paranoid!"  
  
STOMP AGAIN  
  
"Itai!!!! What was that one for???" cried Touya  
  
"That one was for the note, because watashi no kaijuu onii-chan. HMMPH"  
  
"Touya-san, those two men are the executives of Li-Enterprises. They dropped us home because my car broke down and the chauffeur couldn't fix it on the way here. It's fized now, but we couldn't catch a taxi at that time in the morning and the two of them drove past on their way to work so they gave us a ride." Lide Tomoyo convincingly. Sakura' jaw dropped a little.  
  
"Well, you could have called me you know. And you shouldn't have gotten into a stranger's car anyway."  
  
"But no, Touya-san. They are far from strangers. Kawaii Designs and Daidouji Co. {her mum's toy company} have many deals with Li Enterprizes so we are good friends." Well. hey? That's not really a lie is it? Kawaii Designs and Daidouji Co really do have many business ties with the Li's but I'ts just that Tomoyo has never met Eriol or Syaoran until last night.  
  
Touya just wouldn't give up though. He still didn't like the idea of two guys that he didn't know taking Sakura in their car so he had to make them look as bad as possible despite the facts that they were young, rich and talented.  
  
"Well what were two full-grown men doing together in each other's car in the morning. What? Are they gay or something?" (That was the best that Touya could come up with)  
  
"Onii-chan! That is so rude! NO they are not gay, they just own the same company and live near each other so they drive each other to work! THEY'RE COUSINS ONII-CHAN!!!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now let's have dinner shall we? I think the food is getting cold." Said Tomoyo, trying to change the whole subject before they start yet another fight.  
  
So they all agreed and had dinner. Tomoyo left after dinner and Sakura went on with her thesis until late at night. At around 1 in the morning, she decided to hop into bed. And while lying there in her cozy bed she stared up to the ceiling and thoughts started dropping into her head. The last thought that appeared in her mind before she drifted off into dreamland was,  
  
#No more Hatoshi, no more Ryo. I have my friends, and that is all that I need. I've got Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Rika and my new friends. There's the ones at Kawaii Designs and at uni. And there's Eriol. and. Li- kun.#  
  
and she fell asleep with a small glimpsing picture of Syaoran flashing into her mind. the scene with her in his arms after she fainted. a tiny blush appeared on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MN: So? What do you think everyone??? I hope you liked this chapter.. I actually liked writing this chappie. Next chappie? More flashbacks of Sakura's past. and her moving on. (I think)  
  
Well. please please please review because I gotta go bak 2 skool in a few days so if I don't get any reviews. well I dno..  
  
Neways. just review. and. I've sorta got a new idea for a story and I was hoping to see what any of you thought. If you like it then I'll write it. if now then I won't.  
  
Here's a summary:  
  
Catch a Falling Star:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are betrothed to each other. Syaoran simply hates the idea. Sakura isn't too happy but agrees and obeys her mother's last wish. Syaoran won't even look at Sakura in the eye. Sakura is getting depressed. She didn't want to leave her family and she hates being deprived from all the love that she was used to and in return get glares and cruel comments from her so called husband. So Sakura dresses up as a maid to serve Syaoran, hoping to teach him how to love and not be so cruel. Will Syaoran ever fall in love with a maid? Will he accept his wife?  
  
Luv from sita = D  
  
p.s. your mouse isn't far. just click that little purple button and tell sita what you think. 


	6. Chap 5: How things suddenly turn around

HI EVERYONE!!! DO ALL OF YOU HATE ME? I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE. GOMEN GOMEN. I'M REALLY GLAD THAT SOME OF YOU LIKE MY IDEA FOR MY NEW STORY! I'M NOT SURE WHEN OR IF I'LL START WRITING IT, COZ I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD A REALLY BIG DEMAND ON IT, SO I'LL SEE. AND I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
  
THERE WILL BE A REVIEWERS LIST AND DEDICATION NEXT CHAPTER SO MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AS WELL!!! I ALSO APOLOGISE FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS COZ I AM FAR TOO STUFFED TO BE BOTHERED TO PROOFREAD.  
  
HOPE YOU ALL READ AND ENJOY!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am tired and sleepy and really am not in the mood. Don't you even think about suing my coz I have no money at all. I took all my money out thru atm and spent it all last week, am currently broke and do not own card captor sakura or clamp in any case and I only own my new characters and plot.  
  
WARNING!!! Rating raised up to pg-13 due to slight coarse language.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
#No more Hatoshi, no more Ryo. I have my friends, and that is all that I need. I've got Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Rika and my new friends. There's the ones at Kawaii Designs and at uni. And there's Eriol. and. Li- kun.#  
  
and she fell asleep with a small glimpsing picture of Syaoran flashing into her mind. the scene with her in his arms after she fainted. a tiny blush appeared on her face.  
  
  
  
It has been a week since the whole Hatoshi incident. Everything has been going very normally. Sakura has been working very hard on her thesis while all her friends were at work. Tomoyo had worked out a very comfortable, yet successful schedule for Sakura to work by, and the fashion show business was coming along very well.  
  
Today, Sakura is due to go to a school for surveying and research for her thesis. She had chosen her topic to be 'Peer harassment through status and adolescent relationships' and focused the topic more on young students aging from 13 to 16. {MN: You'll see why this particular choice later on. maybe. Umm. and I'm not sure if that is even a thesis title, but yeah. it'll have to do. Psychology is a really good subject to study though. Not like I've studied it but my sister has. hehe. on with the story.}  
  
All the students loved her, especially the younger ones. Some of the year twelve guys were actually turned on by her. She looked way too young for a chick going to uni. (Yr 12 = approximately 17-19 years old). Well after a whole afternoon's work of asking teenagers about their friendship problems, Sakura had successfully compiled a large amount of research that would help her greatly with her thesis.  
  
At 4:15pm, Sakura had finished and received a call for Chiharu, asking her to go for a drink since she's just finished work. Sakura 'yes'ed to that and went downtown to Li Enterprises to meet up with her. On the way there, Sakura got another phone call. {MN: She's in a taxi bv the way}  
  
"Moshi moshi? Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan! How are you?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Yeah, I'm alrite."  
  
"How did the students go? Were they helpful?"  
  
"Yeh. It all went great. Look, I was just about to go and meet Chiharu and go for a drink. Care to join us?"  
  
"Sure! That'd be great actually! Where? When?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Uhh. we don't know for both yet. I've got to meet her at Li Enterprises. If you can, you can meet us there. Who knows? We might be able to get Li- kun, Takashi and Eriol to come along, what do you say?" she said, added a slight emphasis on Eriol's name.  
  
"Sounds kool to me! I'll see you at Li's, but give me about an hour coz I'm at home and I'll need time to get there."  
  
"Yeah, it should be fine. Just call when you're there."  
  
"Ja Sakura!"  
  
"Ja"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Wow. this place has gotta be around 50 stories high. gosh." she wondered out loud.  
  
She walked through the grand entrance and noticed that she didn't know what level Chiharu was on, so she called her.  
  
"Chiharu?" asked Sakura softly.  
  
"Yeh Sakura, ssup?"  
  
"Umm. sort of in a little trouble."  
  
"Why? What's the matter? Are you alright?" she asked, getting panicky.  
  
"Eheh" Sakura sweatdropped. "No biggie. Breathe Chiharu. I forgot to ask you, but what level are you on in the building. Gomen."  
  
Chiharu sighed, relieved. "It's okay. Level 32."  
  
"Hai. Arigatou Chiharu. Ja."  
  
And she hopped into the lift to level 32.  
  
"DING"  
  
Sakura walked up to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry but I was wondering if I could please speak to Mihara Chiharu? She was expecting me."  
  
"Yes, sure. She told me already. Please, go straight ahead and you should see her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sakura walked on and saw a whole lot of office desks, all with their occupants working busily away in their cubicles. She looked around and finally spotted Chiharu. She seemed frustrated for some reason.  
  
"Chiharu-chan?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Shit! Sakura! You're here already? Look. um... I don't think I'll be able to go for at least another 45 minutes or so. I am so sorry. It's just. rrr. work. boss. you know. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine Chiharu. I asked Tomoyo to come along as well so we'll have to wait for her anyway. Don't worry 'bout it. Just get your work finished so we can go." Sakura answered, winking at her.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Do you think Takashi would be able to come as well?"  
  
"Yeah, he asked before already, so he's gonna tag along."  
  
"Yay! Now. do you mind if I ask Eriol and Li to come as well?"  
  
"Umm. you can ask Eriol. but it's your choice if you want to ask Li to come."  
  
"Nani? Why not Li?"  
  
"Oh! Don't get me wrong. but I was just thinking he would have lots of work and stuff, I don't mind, ask him," Chiharu quickly covered up.  
  
"Ok!" asked Sakura. a little dense, not getting Chiharu's drift.  
  
"Why don't you go ask them now, seeing you got some time to kill. They're on the top floor. Level 52."  
  
"K. Laters then"  
  
And she made her way to the lift again.  
  
"Hmm. 52 levels. Two more than what I guessed, not including ground floor, car park or roof top." she murmured. Then she called Tomoyo and told her not to rush and to meet at level 32, Chiharu's level.  
  
"DING"  
  
She walked out and luckily, she saw Eriol straight away.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" she greeted and giggled seeing him in a suit and tie, but she noticed that it matched him. Many heads turned to hear where that sweet voice came from. Most of them were guys of course. And at the same moment, all those guys thought,  
  
'Man. that chick's hot.'  
  
Eriol looked around and finally saw that it was Sakura calling him. He smirked a little noticing how all the guys looked at her and she was not realizing it at all.  
  
"Oh hi Sakura-san! How are you? What are you doing here?" he smiled at her, holding onto his files, slighting surprised by her appearance.  
  
"I'm great thanks and I'm here looking for you."  
  
"Me? Why?" asked Eriol, a little confused.  
  
"Coz Chiharu and I were going for a drink later on, when work finishes. And I knew you were here so I wanted to see if you wanted come. Tomoyo's coming," she said, and added the last part on innocently.  
  
"uhh. umm. well. okay. Give me another 40 minutes or so though. if that's ok. Sorry, but I just needed to finish up a few things. But yeah, I want to come," answered Eriol, face reddening the slightest touch.  
  
"Fine with me. Chiharu and Takashi haven't finished yet either and Tomoyo- chan hasn't gotten here yet. Which one's your little cubicle? I'll tell you when everyone's ready."  
  
Eriol chuckled a little. "Sakura, you're on the top floor."  
  
"Yeah, I knew that. And? What about it?"  
  
Eriol sweatdropped at her cuteness, "Sakura, is it your first time at a big company like this?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well Sakura, the top level is usually the executives' level."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Eriol had a big sweatdrop this time. "Well that means that we would have offices not cubicles."  
  
"Oh! Gotcha! Wow. you're an executive in this big place? Whao. So tell me then. where's your office?"  
  
"Go down there a little and you'll see my secretary on the first right turn." He pointed out  
  
"Arigatou. See ya later then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"No wait! Can you tell me where Li-kun works as well?"  
  
"First turn on left. Why?" asked Eriol, smiling a little too innocently.  
  
"So he can come for a drink with us of course."  
  
{MN: I'm really sorry if anyone's getting lost in this conversation. but there's still more."  
  
Eriol winced a little at the idea. Syaoran never goes out for drinks after work. And everyone has known not to ask him since the last person did. (a female of course) who he glared at and yelled at her, declining the offer. Later that week. Syaoran fired that woman.  
  
"I don't really know Sakura. mmm. He's probably busy."  
  
"Geez, does he get a lot of work or something? That's exactly what Chiharu said. Oh well, if he can't come then he can't come, but I'll still ask."  
  
"Same direction toward my office but first turn left." Stated Eriol  
  
"Well thanks, and I'll see you later."  
  
"Good luck then Sakura," he mumbled as he watched her walk off.  
  
Sakura followed Eriol's directions and found an office with a secretary sitting there already. On the door read, Li Syaoran: Chief Executive Officer.  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
'OMG, Li-kun is actually the chief executive officer of Li Enterprises? No wonder why he didn't give a shit about that shirt. He probably has thousands. Li. baka Sakura,' here, she smacked her hand against her head. 'nah duh. LI Syaoran, LI Enterprises. Gosh, why didn't I see that.' She thought to herself.  
  
She started getting a little figetting but calmed down saying it doesn't matter who and what the person is, as long as he is nice. And Li did help her that time.  
  
'Tomoyo's CEO of Kawaii Designs and she's still my best friend. so it shouldn't matter.' She thought to herself, finding that a very reassuring idea.  
  
"Umm. I'm very sorry to disturb you but. I was wondering if I could please talk to Li. Li-san please. If that's alright." Sakura said politely to the secretary.  
  
The secretary looked up from her work, examined her and then gave her a cold stare. But Sakura didn't back down, she just looked back at her with a smile.  
  
"What's your name? Do you have an appointment?" she asked rudely. The secretary had always been given specific orders that any female that wanted to see Syaoran would need either an appointment or satisfying reason to see him. If not? Then she was NOT allowed to go anywhere near him and there would be no necessity for any disturbances regarding her at all. She was also in a bad mood after being just told off by Syaoran. This fragile little girl in front of her looked like just the person to take it out on.  
  
"My name's Kinomoto Sakura and well. no, I don't have an appointment," answered Sakura plainly. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know that Syaoran was CEO of an international company.  
  
"What's you reason to see him?"  
  
Sakura was starting to get frustrated with the secretary. It was like she needed to have a bloody interview before she could see him.  
  
"That's none of your business miss. But I'll still tell you. I just wanted to ask him if he wanted to come for a drink with me and my friends." Answered Sakura. starting to lose her calm.  
  
"Well he's busy so he can't come. Now please don't tell me that you're his girlfriend because if you do, you will be the 7th person to say that in the past hmm. let's see. 47 minutes," spat out the secretary.  
  
"Well guess what? I am not his girlfriend, just a friend. And if he is busy then he can say so for himself."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't let you in. I'm just following my orders. Now please leave miss, or I'll have to call security to take you out." And the secretary gave one last cold glare before returning back to her work totally ignoring Sakura.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to say something when the secretary suddenly added,  
  
"Oh yes, and don't ask me to pass on any messages because I won't."  
  
.  
  
Sakura closed her mouth, took a deep breath and let it out. She turned around to walk straight across over to. Eriol's office. She was praying that this secretary would be more. helpful.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" she asked the secretary.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Sorry, but I need to speak to Eriol for a few minutes, is that possible? But no, I don't have an appointment and no I am not his girlfriend and my reason is seriously not really a reason, I just need his help."  
  
"You must be Kinomoto-san, yes Hiiragizawa-san told me you would be coming. umm you're a little early but I'm sure that's fine, just hold on a sec." And the secretary called Eriol, leaving Sakura very embarrassed about her behaviour just then. "Yes miss, you can go in now."  
  
"Thank you," said Sakura, "And sorry about that little uhh. outburst just then."  
  
Sakura opened the door a little and walked through, standing at the door. Looked around and saw a VERY big office.  
  
"Hey Sakura. I'm sorta not ready yet sorry, you guys can go ahead." Said Eriol.  
  
"No, it's not that, the others aren't ready yet, but I need your help," said Sakura  
  
"With what? What's the matter?" asked Eriol  
  
"I think I need a warrant or something like that to be able to get to Li. Seriously, his secretary just won't let me through, rrrrr, so yeah. can you let me through to him?"  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Please, it's not the secretary's fault. Come on, I'll let you through."  
  
"Pheww. thanks"  
  
Eriol walked up with Sakura over to Syaoran's. The secretary's head jerked up hearing footsteps thinking it was ANOTHER woman after Syaoran to see Eriol walking towards her with. 'that girl just then?'  
  
"Isaki, can you let this young lady in to Syaoran's office. We were just going for a drink after work and I sent her to ask him."  
  
"Y-y-yes, of course. I'm very sorry about before miss," and the secretary shakily took the phone and called through to Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks Eriol"  
  
"No probs, come get me when you're ready." Answered Eriol with a wink.  
  
"M-m-miss? Umm. You may go through now," the secretary was clearly terrified, hoping that she wouldn't make Eriol or Syaoran fire her. 'She's even on first name basis with Hiirigizawa-san.'  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said, with a small smile before going to through.  
  
She opened the door to find an office that was really large again. Either the same size as Eriol's or even bigger.  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
"Kinomoto? What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran, not even looking up from his work. (The secretary called in before and told him that a Kinomoto- san was going in, so that's why he knew, he was sort of surprised, but he, of course, didn't show it) "Take a seat."  
  
"Wow. Li-kun? I think your office is about the same size as quarter of my house. hmm. why didn't you tell me that you were CEO of Li Enterprizes. Wow. you must get a lot of work." Sakura said while walking over to take a seat, not even glancing at Syaoran yet, still glancing around the neatly designed office.  
  
"I didn't find the need to tell you. What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran. He felt something like a blow at his chest when he finally looked at her.  
  
They made eye contact.  
  
Brown to green. amber to emerald. chestnut to jade. whatever you like to call it. But the windows to their souls made contact. And in both eyes, a slight sorrow could be seen.  
  
Then finally. they both looked at each other properly and Sakura started giggling. Syaoran didn't even notice. Sakura looked so gorgeous. She was wearing well-fitted flare glitter jeans with a metal dangle belt. With that she wore a nice flattering and tightish pink tank top with a baby blue scarf and a denim jacket. To top it all off she wore a fashionable soft pink cap {MN: I so can't remember what those hats are called, they're not caps or bucket hats but they're sorta floppy and really cool. I've got 4 different coloured ones. (so expensive)}  
  
Finally, Syaoran came back to earth and realized she was giggling. Syaoran gave her a glare and asked her in a cold tone,  
  
"What are you laughing at Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura tried her best to compose herself a little and said,  
  
"hehe. Sorry Li-kun. it's just that, you look so hehehe. stiff and uncomfortable in your suit. hehehe. sorry, I'm not laughing at you, but it's just so cute. Nevermind, I laughed at Eriol before as well. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed seeing you guy looking so pro."  
  
Then she took a deep breath and stopped laughing but still had a bright smile plastered on her face. She took a seat in front of Syaoran's desk and noticed how neat he was. Everything was so. fixed in place it like it was glued on.  
  
Syaoran just looked at her weirdly and brushed it aside.  
  
"So you still haven't told me what you are doing here? You still haven't told me yet."  
  
"Oh! Yeah! By the way. you're secretary was so mean. She didn't let me in. What are you, Li-kun? Huh? It's sorta like you're royalty or something. I wasn't allowed in without an appointment or a good reason AND she wouldn't pass messages on for me. What's the deal?"  
  
"Well, I am CEO of an international company so it would be a bit difficult for me to see everyone who decides to suddenly barge in whenever they feel like it." He answered sarcastically, "And messages? Well. if messages were allowed, I think I would get lots of letters and messages from many females in one day. So much, that my secretary won't be able to work."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and mentally smacked herself on the head. nah duh, CEO here.  
  
"But it would not be accepted if my secretary is rude to anyone. Especially my friends," he added.  
  
"What did you say? Sorry I just spaced out for a sec." Asked Sakura  
  
"Nevermind. Kinomoto. for the third time, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh yeah. back to the main point. Have you got a lot of work to do?"  
  
"Why?" asked Syaoran in a perplexed tone.  
  
"Well of course you would. But do you want to go for a drink with us later. Us, meaning, me, Chiharu, Takashi, Eriol and Tomoyo. I don't know. I was just thinking it would be good for you to come. But looking at the time, it'll probably turn out to be dinner rather than a drink." Said Sakura.  
  
"No. I've got lots of work," answered Syaoran sharply.  
  
Sakura was a little taken aback by the attitude but just would not give up.  
  
"But you have to have dinner!" said Sakura in a stressed tone.  
  
"I will have dinner when I want. That is none of your business." Spat out Syaoran. He didn't like to be told what to do and when.  
  
"Well it is now Li. YOU are going to dinner with me and that's that."  
  
"You have no right whatsoever to tell me what to do Kinomoto!!!"  
  
Sakura stood up from her seat, angry. But then she took a deep breath and sat back down. She could practically feel Syaoran's glare on her.  
  
"Please?" said Sakura, looking straight at him. "It's not good for your health to skip meals. You need your rest as well. Come on. it's just dinner."  
  
"I TOLD you, NO. My health is my own business so butt out Kinomoto." Answered Syaoran in an icy tone, and he returned back to his health.  
  
"No it's not! Look at me Li, NOW." Syaoran unintentionally just looked up at her. He was telling his mind not to listen to the girl but it just wouldn't work. He looked up to find Sakura standing up, leaning over his desk and looking straight into his glare.  
  
'Whoever thought that this woman is fragile is SO wrong' thought Syaoran.  
  
"Li-kun, your health is not just your business, it is lots of people's business. You see, if you get sick then it's not good for the company OR the people around you. Remember Li-kun? Remember we're friends. So, naturally I care about my friends, which means I care about you. And 'you' includes your health. So 'you' are coming to dinner with me tonight," said Sakura in a softer tone.  
  
"Geez. no wonder why Chiharu and Eriol weren't so keen on me asking. I bet you anything that you've probably blown at someone for asking you this before." Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but Sakura cut in. "And this dinner, I'm treating coz I still remember that shirt. So I'm ready, do you think you'll be able to go in about 10 minutes?" asked Sakura.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He knew he had no way out of it. As stubborn as he was, he had finally met his match. This woman in front of him is as stubborn as he is. if not, then more. He knew it. He was defeated in this battle. He nodded silently.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried. "K, you've got a car don't you? Well. I'll tell you when we're all ready. Actually, no. I'll be waiting for you outside you office. See ya in 10."  
  
And then Sakura gave Syaoran one last smile before skipping out of the office like a little girl. Syaoran sighed. This girl sure is different.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Sakura sat down in the sofa outside his office. She had just gone down to see Chiharu and Takashi. They were ready. Gone over to Eriol's office. He could go any time. And called Tomoyo, who had just arrived downstairs and was waiting for them in the car park.  
  
Just Li to go now.  
  
She relaxed on the sofa. The secretary had gone and there were few people left in the building. She stood up when she heard the office door click open.  
  
Out walked a very pissed looking Syaoran.  
  
'Geez. is going to dinner THAT hard of a task for Li?' thought Sakura.  
  
But she thought wrong. Because after Syaoran walked out was a very good- looking girl around their age. The young woman had her arms hooked around Syaoran's left arm. Her right hand intertwining fingers with his. The girl was looking lovingly up at Syaoran. Yet, Syaoran made no effort to push her off.  
  
Slowly, Sakura laid her eyes on the girl properly.  
  
And Sakura recognized her immediately.  
  
Ryo. That. bitch.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^ flash back *^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sakura was backed against a wall. There were five girls standing in front of her. All of them looking tarty and VERY angry.  
  
Four girls held onto Sakura's wrists and ankles. The one called Ryo stood in front of her.  
  
"Kinomoto, I'll ask you one more time. Break up with Hatoshi."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine ms goody-two-shoes. You asked for it." And she raised her hand and slapped it across her face.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ryo kneed her in the stomach.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ryo punched her. Sakura was struggling against the four girls, trying to get away. But she couldn't. And by the end of the day, Sakura left the school bleeding with bruises and cuts all over her. in places that people couldn't see, like her thighs, back, stomach, arms, shoulders.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ end flash back *^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sakura looked at the woman in front of her. All the memories were flooding back. But she pushed them away. The woman looked back at her. But Ryo didn't recognise the new Sakura.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ flash back *^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Once again, the same girls were there. But this time there were more. And there were even guys this time. All of these people were the ones that disagreed with the popular Hatoshi seeing this plain and unpopular Sakura.  
  
Again, Sakura held back against the wall. She definitely couldn't escape this time.  
  
Ryo held Sakura's head back by pulling her hair.  
  
"Leave him"  
  
"NO! TRUE LOVE CAN NEVER BE TAKEN AWAY! I WILL NEVER LEAVE HATOSHI!" screamed Sakura in Ryo's face.  
  
All of them started laughing at Sakura. And once again, Ryo slapped her against the face.  
  
"Bitch. You asked for it yourself"  
  
And Ryo poured ice cold water all the way down Sakura, causing her white shirt to go see through and stick to her skin. Buckets after buckets were poured down on her. Sakura was shaking from the cold. All the guys were laughing and having a great time and seeing how she had no curves, just a straight block look, insulting her with anything they thought of. Then they all left her there to cry and freeze.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ end flash back *^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, and then back at Ryo. He noticed something changed about her after they walked out. There was some sort of shock. anger. and depression about Sakura after seeing Ryo.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ flash back *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"You know, Hatoshi, why were you going out that geek Sakura all that time. I mean, you spent like a whole semester outta your life with her. You could have had any girl but you chose that plain old girl that has no taste in clothing any how?"  
  
"SShhhh. Ryo, well, to be honest. I don't even know why I went out with her. I guess I needed something - or more like someone - new, so she was the first girl I bumped into, and she was different so I chose her."  
  
"Well thank god you have better taste now than then Hatoshi."  
  
And the girl snuggled up to his shoulder and he rested his chin on her head. Sakura heard it all though. Each and every single word, like a knife stabbing into her heart.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ end flash back *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura shook her head a little. Trying to shake out these thoughts, but she was unsuccessful. They stood there for a long time, looking from one person to the other. Silent, no introductions, nothing. just a very tense silence falling over them. Finally, the bitch - or more commonly known as Ryo - spoke up.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ryo flatly. She was thinking Sakura was some wannabe- Syaoran-girlfriend.  
  
"Great meeting you again, bitch. Li, I'm going. If I stay any longer I think I might throw up," spat Sakura coldly.  
  
"What did you just call me?" asked Ryo, clearly not impressed by this stranger's behaviour and wanted her to pay for it.  
  
"I called you bitch. Oh.  
  
actually  
  
sorry,  
  
I think I just recognized the wrong person. How rude of me. I hope you can forgive me miss. Of course. you're not the bitch that I'm thinking of. Sorry, I'm just having a bad day and my memory has been really bad lately," said Sakura really quickly, "How could such a gorgeous and lovely young lady like yourself be the bitch I'm thinking of. My apologies."  
  
Ryo stood higher all of a sudden, hearing someone praising her like that. She was just about to say that Sakura was forgiven when she was interrupted,  
  
By Sakura herself.  
  
"You see miss. I used to know this bitch. She was soooo snobby and stuck up. She thought she was the best thing in the world. Back in high school she used to get people to beat me up and threaten me. you know, she gave me the whole works pretty much everyday. She gave me a scar as well, on my waist it is, and it's still there! A total of 9 stitches I remember clearly. She was a slut, a prissy, a whore.. Hmm. what else? To shorten things, she was just a spoiled little piece of slutty bullshit," said Sakura, staring Ryo straight in the eye.  
  
Syaoran was gaping. He didn't know how to react to Sakura's sudden change in behaviour, her language and. attitude. But most of all. he had no idea how to react to her past. He didn't know that she had it so hard in the past. She. .. . Syaoran was lost, he didn't know what to think. He was in a blank mode all of a sudden. All he could do was just stand there and listen.  
  
Sakura was trembling. But she would not back down.  
  
"And you see miss. This slut decided to steal my boyfriend and my first love." Here, she laughed dryly and there was definitely no humour in it. "She can have the bastard for all I care now. This bitch had cut me, scarred me, so deep that I haven't let myself fall in love again these past four years. Today, I have made sacrifices and changes all because of this spoilt shit."  
  
She sighed. And looked back up at the two silent figures before her. And smiled the fakest smile ever, and in a sugary tone, she added her last comment.  
  
"Oh yeah! I never told you. her name? Ichibera Ryo."  
  
Syaoran and Ryo gasped simultaneously. Syaoran flung his arm away from her. Ryo just looked back at Sakura. Holding up an accusing finger she said,  
  
"You. you. Kinomoto??? Kinomoto Sakura? But... how? You."  
  
"I'm impressed Ryo, just shows that you don't forget the girls that you go around giving 9 stitched scars to." Answered Sakura sarcastically, "See now bitch? You're not just a bitch. you're a lot more."  
  
"It was really you? Ichibera? I'm disgusted." Whispered Syaoran in a tone colder than ice itself.  
  
"No, Syaoran. please. let me explain." pleaded Ryo.  
  
"DO not call me Syaoran again please. you'll disgrace my name."  
  
"Li, you're not much better. You were going to go out with this bitch? I would have thought better than that for you. I guess I'm wrong. Once again. As always. You have no need to put a show on for me. Fuck the bitch for all I care. I'm going to dinner with my friends now. I don't think I can stand the sight of you two for another second," spat out Sakura to Syaoran.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, no one. No one. Ever. Talks. To. Me. Like. That. How. DARE YOU!! How dare you accuse me of something that you don't even know of? Next time. check before swearing at me bitch." Spat back Syaoran  
  
"Well. GEEEZ. I'm not sure, YOUR MAJESTY. I'm not sure if I want to CHECK what you two get up to. Urghh. I don't even want to think about it."  
  
And  
  
Syaoran  
  
Did something that  
  
He has never, ever done before.  
  
He slapped a female. Sakura across the face.  
  
Sakura's head cracked to the side. She held her cheek with her hand. She wiped off the small trickle of blood that trailed from the edge of her lips. She turned back to Syaoran.  
  
She looked straight up at him.  
  
And Syaoran regretted it straight away.  
  
Her bright emerald eyes were suddenly brighter than usual. In fact. they were glistening. With tears. For some reason, she looked even more hurt and upset than the night that she met Hatoshi again. She actually looked like she was in physical and emotional pain at the same time.  
  
Syaoran mentally kicked himself for slapping her. 'she asked for it' he thought. trying to make himself feel better.  
  
"Li Syaoran. how dare you? How could you? You hit me because of her? You know what? You're just the same as her. The only other person that has EVER hit me across the face before was her. And now you. And. I thought. we. were friends. well I guess I thought wrong then hey? And I trusted you. I thought you were different. And now I've lived to regret it" she whispered.  
  
These words affected Syaoran even more than all her screaming and swearing. The way she looked, holding her cheek, controlling her tears, and that whisper. that broken whisper. her words held tears in them. She sounded like an injured angel. And WHAT she said. Syaoran felt a wash of guilt over him.  
  
She turned to Ryo, who was currently examining Sakura, and also inwardly laughing at how she just got hit,  
  
"Bitch, don't stare at me like that. I look like how I do know thanks to you actually. If it weren't for you, I would never have tried to change myself. *laugh* I actually believed everything you said about me. I was trash and shit, so. I upgraded myself. But I see that you are still a slut after all these years, I guess the good thing is that you can't go any lower."  
  
Sakura turned around to go, but before leaving turned around and whispered one last thing,  
  
"Your ex lover is here. Sukiteka, I mean, I'm sure he misses a whore like you. Bastards go excellent with bitches like you, so I'm sure Sukiteka would do just fine.  
  
And good luck on your new love triangle now Li, your new competition for this bitch is Sukiteka, good luck." And she turned around and left.  
  
Not before letting Syaoran glimpsing at the tears that fell from her eyes though. They glittered as she turned and walked off, head up high in the air, showing her victory over the last battle just then.  
  
And finally, Syaoran understood. He understood why Sakura was so emotional about meeting Hatoshi again. He understood why she cried so much. Consciously, he understood it all, but he just would not ever take shit from anyone like that. No one ever talked to him like Sakura just did.  
  
'She's not worth my time. What a friend she was, she didn't even let me explain. Well, I guess she's just like any other girl.' Thought Syaoran to himself. But no matter what, he just couldn't push away that nagging feeling at the back of his heart. It felt. like. guilt. But why was he guilty? What was he guilty for?  
  
For hurting her.  
  
Like those that have hurt her before.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura's tears started streaming down her cheeks. The tears were hot. And they ran down her burning cheek, burning it even more. She walked over to Eriol's office. She could still sense the two of them, staring there, glaring at her retrieving back.  
  
She tried to brush her tears away. But they wouldn't go. She took a deep breath and walked into Eriol's office.  
  
Eriol was sitting on the sofa waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Sakura! I thought that you forgot about me! So we ready to go?"  
  
"Umm. Eriol. can you go? Just go down to Chiharu and Takashi and go with them. They'll know where to meet Tomoyo. I don't think I can go. Just go and have fun without me. And if you can, tell Tomoyo or Chiharu to call me later tonight." Whispered Sakura to Eriol. Not looking up at him, bending her head over so her bangs fell over her red eyes and swollen cheek.  
  
"Sakura? What's the matter? Look up at me."  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Don't lie to me. what's the matter?"  
  
"Really. nothing's the matter! Sorry! I just got a little tired just then. I guess I want to come along as well. Let's not make them wait anymore. Come on. Let's go!" she said, putting on a fake smile. She didn't want to worry anyone.  
  
"Are you sure? Are you feeling alright? You don't have to go if you don't want to" said Eriol  
  
"Iie, I'm fine, I need to relax a little anyway. Let's go." Said Sakura as she walked straight out, knowing that Eriol would follow behind.  
  
"Wait! Sakura! What about Syaoran? Didn't you say that you actually brought him along as well? I'm surprised with you. anyway. so? Where is he?" asked Eriol, catching up with her.  
  
Sakura looked to the side, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Something happened. He can't come. You can go ask him yourself." Said Sakura.  
  
They went and pressed the button and waited for the lift to come. Sakura was still a little in shock with her behaviour just then. And he lightly brushed her hand against her right cheek, which was still swollen and burning from the slap before. She winced as they made contact and shot her hand back down.  
  
She was lucky that her hair was covering her cheek so no one could notice the swell and red marks.  
  
DING  
  
The lift arrived.  
  
And  
  
Out  
  
Stepped.  
  
Chiharu and Takashi  
  
And  
  
Syaoran.  
  
.  
  
Ouch  
  
.  
  
'Aren't I having such a lucky day today?' thought Sakura sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Sakura."  
  
"Hey Chiharu. sorry I took so long. Eriol just had to finish his work" said Sakura softly, totally ignoring Syaoran's existence.  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow at her, but got the drift and decided to stay quiet. Syaoran turned around to leave to his office when Takashi said,  
  
"Hey Li! Sakura told us that you were going to come along as well! Where do you think you're going? We were looking forward to you joining us. So you're not backing out now."  
  
Syaoran threw a glare back at Takashi to tell him to shut up,  
  
"I still have work to do. I'm not going" he said coldly.  
  
"Come on Syaoran! Work can wait! You're the boss! Just come along and relax with us. Just a drink and dinner. Come on! We had to wait for you for so long, don't make us wait in vain" said Eriol, not affected by his glare.  
  
"Eriol, I said -,"  
  
"Eriol-kun, Li-san is busy. He has a guest with him and I am quite sure that he would rather spend time with her than us. So he has decided to not join us today" cut in Sakura sharply, ignoring Syaoran AGAIN.  
  
Chiharu looked at Sakura closely. There was something wrong with what she just said. Something very wrong. Sakura is never like that. What happened this time?  
  
Syaoran just glared at Sakura. 'The nerve of that woman!!! How can she tell me when I can go to dinner and when I can't. How can she just PRESUME that I'm with Ichibera? Well. I'll prove her wrong' thought Syaoran stubbornly.  
  
"ACTUALLY. the truth is. my guest just LEFT. So I am free and work can wait for tomorrow, so I would be more than glad to join you for dinner Eriol. Let's go, I'm hungry" said Syaoran, smirking.  
  
Sakura just sighed. She didn't have the energy to argue with him. so he can do whatever he likes.  
  
"Come on then Chiharu, Tomoyo's waiting for us" said Sakura sadly, walking into the lift.  
  
The rest of them followed, entering the lift. Sakura tried to stay as far away as Syaoran. She knew that he was doing this on purpose.  
  
On the other hand, Chiharu was growing more and more worried about Sakura, something had happened and she is not talking at all. And Takashi and Eriol were just plain surprised that Syaoran actually offered to go with them.  
  
To cut things short. they all knew something was wrong.  
  
"DING" (Car park level.)  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Sakura and the others left the lift to find Tomoyo standing outside her car talking to a man. or more like. yelling at a man.  
  
They all edged closer to see who it was.  
  
MN: HEY!!!! Did you like the chapter? I really hope you did everyone! Pretty long for me and I know it took a while. Gomen, gomen.  
  
I'll address all my reviewers in the next chapter (which I hope will come out a lot quicker and I'm sorry about the little cliffy here. eheheh.  
  
I feel sorry for Sakura for being bullied so much in the past = (.. Ryo is pretty bitchy hey?  
  
Well, I hope you review, coz that's what keeps me going. Coz your reviews are my inspiration and my inspiration is my writing and my writing is my uhh.. Writing.  
  
Ja!  
  
(p.s.. REVIEW!!!)  
  
(p.p.s... in your reviews, can you please tell me if you want any S+S fluff in here or not. I just want to see your opinions.)  
  
(p.p.p.s... last one. dus ne1 kno how to save a word document as an html so that it actually WORKS on ff.net? if u do, please tell.) 


	7. Chapter 6: Who would think things could ...

AUTHOR"S NOTES: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. But I seriously tried my best. Can someone please grant me special powers? Coz I really really need them this month. Two people I know died and I cried for about 1 day straight. I got 2 exams and 13 assignments in one week. AND I still got all my extra-curriculars. Not good not good. So I'm really sorry and I'll try my best to update soon but no promises. But the more u review, the quicker I update ^_^  
  
Thank you list:  
  
*Sapphire Melody/Camellia*: Thank you so much for reviewing again. I really appreciated it, you're one of my loyalest reviewers, and I'm glad you liked the chap.  
  
*Hikaru Ayumi*: lol, thank you for all you kawaiis and I'm really happy that you like this fic. And. AM I THAT PREDICTABLE?!?!? Oh wells, you'll see the answer to that question in this chapter and I hope you like it.  
  
*Kelly*: cute? Awww. thank you. *blushes* I'm glad you like it. Thank you.  
  
*Demi-kaijuu*: !!! HI!!!! I love your reviews!!! Lol. Thank you so much for reviewing. And yes, this is a PURE S+S story, so they will be getting together. or at least I THINK *laughs evilly* Well, last chapter you got to know more about Sakura's past, I sorta put that in especially for you ^_^! By the way, I read your fic. I don't think my review worked though. my comp sorta died before I got there. So I just wanted to tell you that I luv your fic. Please review again!!!  
  
*Daydreamer5290*: OMG!!! You're the firstest EVER person to add my ccs fic to ur favz list!!! I AM SOOO HAPPY!!! THANK YOU SO MUCh, U R THE KEWLEST EVA! I'm not sure if the fic will get any funnier though. but I'll try. last chap was depressing, but I hope you liked it anyway. Thank you AGAIN!!! And please review this chap.  
  
*CuTe*LiTtLe*TeAdYbEaR*: LOL! Don't you just hate it when you get hooked onto fics? That happens to me soooo much! Anyway, I'm really glad that you got hooked onto THIS fic though, it makes me feel soooo special.  
  
*Transcendent Pig*: You found it funny? Wow! Thank you!!! Should I change a genre into humour then? Lols, anyways, I hope you like this chap.  
  
*sakurapetalsntears*: thanks for your review and thank you sooo much for telling me you like the new fic idea. I dno when I'll b writing it tho. eheheh  
  
*Star Silver Fox*: Lol, thanks for reviewing twice. short sharp shiny, thank you. Hope you like this chap.  
  
*Anon*: Hi! Thanks for your pointers on the jap. but. uhh. I've got no idea who's got it right. it's probably you. but I'm weird. so. WHY DON'T I STICK WITH ENGLISH THEN?!?!? Uhh. I'm not sure, but thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like the fic idea as well. But for the fics sake. I'm really sorry but I think I might stick with 'Sakura no Kaijuu'. if that really bugs u then tell me and il stop it  
  
*Joanne*: Thank you for reviewing Joanne ^_^ makes me happy when people review.  
  
*Kura Xander*: WOW! Hehehe, two people in a row telling me that this is a 'great story'. eheheh. *runs around the house bragging*. *AHEM* please excuse that! Thanks for your review, and do please keep reviewing.  
  
*darlin'*: hey!!! You really are a darlin' you know? ^_~, thank you so much for you review, made me feel speshal. 'fantastic story'? *blushes*, hope you like this chap.  
  
*NEOGALAXY*: Yes yes. I was quite surprised at Syaoran's behaviour as well. (even tho I wrote it), but you'll get to see WHY he was so pissed in this chap. I think. And seeing that you were the only person to vote yes or no on the S+S mush topic. and you vote yes. I shall grant you your wish. BUT THAT WILL ONLY HAPPEN WHEN S+S actually get together. not too far from here. but not near either. so bear with me and try and still enjoy the coming chaps. Thanks for reviewing though. me=happy  
  
*tidus2yuna*: HEY!!! I AM SOOO HAPPY!!! ME? To favourite authors list? WOW! But. eheheh. sorry, this is the only fic on ccs that I have up *sweatdrops* a new one IS coming your way though. just don't know when. U a final fantasy fan? SAME!!! But I haven't played FFX yet. I started the first disc tho. but I adored FF8. I mean HELLO??? Squall and Rinoa forever and ever haha. sorri, I'm getting a little sidetracked. And I wanted to tell you that I'm real happy coz I think u're the first aussie that's reviewed and I rekon that's speshal. Please review again. Eheheh. you going to check out my other stories??. well I only got this one up as ccs. but I started a looking for alibrandi one a while back  
  
*Noise*: cute reunion? You rekon? Check out the next reunion after Chiharu's. That. would be Ryo's reunion. Not so cute, trust me on that one. Meilin? Nothing's happened with Meilin. she's going to come into the story asap. I luv her. but I'm just thinking HOW I can get her in. And you are the third person to say that Tomoyo is yelling at hatoshi. JEEEEZZZ. well you'll see in the chapter whether or not then ^_~  
  
*Sakura Blossom161*: HI! Thank you for your review. I don't think ANYONE liked the part when Syaoran slapped Sakura. I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again. but I hope that didn't put you off the story. I hope you like this chap and please review again.  
  
*slver_wolf*: HI!!!! OMG!!! I was soooo happy when I read you review. "one of the best ccs fics I've read yet" *squeals happily like tomoyo*. but I maybe that's coz you haven't read a lot of fics then. but hey.. Maybe you have. I dno. it's just that I feel so so so speshal that you wrote that to me and I don't even care if u were lying. but I strongly doubt that coz ur so kool. well I hope you review again!  
  
*LilAngel*: HAHAHAHA!!! You make me laugh lilangel lolz. You're the FOURTH person to predict that it's hatoshi. *sigh*. it's either you people are just super good and that you people are just super good. And I'm really sorry that I nearly made you cry. I swear. I rekon no one liked that bit with the argument. oh wellz. I hope you still like the fic and please review again coz I was really happy when I read yours  
  
*anderson*: HI!!!!!! IT's you again!!! I'm am so so so so sorry that I didn't email you when I updated. I sorta was a tiny little bit lazy = P. But you still reviewed!!! I am so happy!!! But. *sigh* FIFTH PERSON to predict that it's hatoshi. am I really that boring?!? Oh wellz. and I agree with ya! I wanted to get Ryo slapped/punched as well but I wasn't sure if I wanted sakura to do that and Syaoran had already slapped someone. but I'll try put that in coz Ryo deserves it. And yes, if that happens, Tomoyo WILL tape it.  
  
*seiko123*: hey! Thank you so much for you review. You're the first person to comment on my actual writing and say it's good! Yay! I suck at writing proper English! Lolz. Well I hope you enjoy this chap and please review after your reading. AHHHH you reviewed twice, I jus read ur other review and im on one of ur favourite fics?!?!??!? I FEEL SOOO SPECIAL and u made me feel speshal!!!! Arigatou gozaimasu  
  
*Chibi-kerochan*: hey! Thanks for ya review and I know. it's sad isn't it. poor sakura, she did have it rough. Anyways, just wanted to tell you that I luv kero too. He is sooo adorable. I like kero-chan better wen he's little tho ^_^ well, enjoy the chap!  
  
*to sita()*: HI! Thank you for your review! I feel so special. So many reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and I'll try my best to not get Sakura slapped again.  
  
*Hey()*: HEY! If Sakura a little bit too dense for you? I'm sorry. I just like writing about her that way. If you don't like it, then I'll stop okay? = ) But hey. people studying psychology CAN be dense. I think.. Ehehehh.. ANYWAYs!!!!! You scare me SOOOOO MUCH seriously. You guessed my plot! Ahhh. I feel so stupid! Everyone is predicting my whole story!!! Anyway. you're partly right about you're idea. you'll see in this chapter and I sort of have a feeling that you might like it. Well I hope you review again! Bubis  
  
*lil-syaoran-gurl*: hullo hullo, thank you for you review. I put up on my genre that this is now a romance/drama fic. That works out a little bit better then. I just noticed that this IS sorta like a little drama show, well there's way more of that coming your way and I hope you enjoy it and yes. there is a bit of twisting and turning in this chap so I hope you like it.  
  
!!!*TO ALL MY REVIEWERS*!!!: hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so happy and I loved reading all of them. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and please review after reading. Also. can you all please read the author's note at the end?!? Please? Coz I'm putting up something important. And I'm extra extra sorry for getting Syaoran to slap Sakura last chapter, everyone disliked it. = ( I'll try, I'll try.  
  
The story. AT LAST.  
  
.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
The rest of them followed, entering the lift. Sakura tried to stay as far away as Syaoran. She knew that he was doing this on purpose.  
  
On the other hand, Chiharu was growing more and more worried about Sakura, something had happened and she is not talking at all. And Takashi and Eriol were just plain surprised that Syaoran actually offered to go with them.  
  
To cut things short. they all knew something was wrong. .  
  
Sakura and the others left the lift to find Tomoyo standing outside her car talking to a man. or more like. yelling at a man.  
  
They all edged closer to see who it was.  
  
{DAYUM I should have put 'yelling at someone' so that person could have been either Ryo OR Hatoshi. bugger, oh wellz}  
  
(^_)(_^) (^__^)(^__^)  
  
. . . . . .  
  
'Great' Sakura thought, 'just my luck to meet so many bastards and bitches in one day. What is it? National-let's-shit-up-Sakura's-life-day? Now breathe Sakura. I think we should have a little bit of pay back time now'  
  
All of them were either in shock, thought, or fear. Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Syaoran and Sakura all saw him.  
  
. Sukiteka Hatoshi. .  
  
{MN: Special commendations for all of those people that guessed right: Hikaru Ayumi, LilAngel, Anderson, noise}  
  
All of them were looking from Sakura to Hatoshi. Back and forth, not knowing what tragedy was about to take place. all secretly praying that it wouldn't hurt Sakura too badly. At least. that was what most of them thought.  
  
Syaoran was still angry but had that light twinge of guilt that he is trying to ignore so he's a bit busy at the moment. But still. he wondered what was about to happen.  
  
But none of them expected what Sakura was about to do.  
  
She walked straight up to him  
  
Head held up high  
  
And with a confident look on her face.  
  
. . .  
  
Tomoyo was too busy yelling at Hatoshi to notice that Sakura was approaching them. But Hatoshi did. And once he laid eyes on the girl. he didn't want to look away. So he stared. Until eventually Tomoyo noticed that Hatoshi was looking behind her so she turned around and saw Sakura walking towards them.  
  
'Uh oh.'  
  
Sakura paused in front of the both of them. The rest of the gang was behind her; they had caught up and stood right there, next to her, behind her. supporting her.  
  
Then Sakura flashed a smile.  
  
A sugary sweet smile.  
  
At.  
  
Tomoyo..  
  
And then..  
  
She smiled at Hatoshi.  
  
Chiharu and Tomoyo gaped. 'What the.'  
  
"Konbanwa Sukiteka-san. How have you been?" asked Sakura in the sweetest tone. her smile. the way that she was standing. her look. her voice. if someone didn't know the story, they would have been thinking that Sakura was seducing Hatoshi.  
  
But of course, we all know better.  
  
"Look Sakura, I'm really sorry. I've regretted breaking up with you ever since the day that we parted. I still love you. I always have and I always will. Please Sakura. give me another chance. Please?"  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu bursted out laughing. But they stopped when they turned around and noticed that Sakura wasn't laughing at all. In fact, she looked as if she was buying his whole act. Tomoyo bit her bottom lip. Chiharu clenched her fist. But they weren't going to interrupt this. This was Sakura's choice. It was her battle.  
  
But they started to get worried.  
  
Sakura's facial expressions started to soften. She started to look less confident. vulnerable. She walked closer. up to Hatoshi.  
  
Her eyes looked a little glassy, like they were filled with tears.  
  
Hatoshi noticed that Sakura was softening up. 'Still the same naïve and innocent Sakura. that's my girl. now walk to me and fall into my arms' thought Hatoshi. Just to add a little more flavour to the whole scene, he said it again, "Sakura, I love you. I always have. I only tried to protect you. but I know that I was wrong in what I did. I'm sorry. I love you with everything I have, I want you back in my life. you are my all", just when she was standing in front if him.  
  
Tomoyo turned around. she didn't want to see them get back together. Chiharu leaned against Takashi for support. Eriol just stood next to Tomoyo, supporting her. hoping the same thing that the rest of them did.  
  
'Don't get back with the bastard', thought Syaoran.  
  
Then he shook his head. She has nothing to do with him, it didn't matter to him whether or not she and Sukiteka get together. But. it was. just.  
  
.  
  
Sakura walked up to Hatoshi and heard those three words again. Then she smiled up at him. And then she placed her hands on his chest and leaned her head against his shoulder. He placed his arms around her waist.  
  
He had won. he had gotten Sakura back.  
  
Tomoyo turned around fully this time and leaned against Eriol. Eriol blushed. but this was unnoticed by Tomoyo who was too busy swearing. {MN: OOC I know.. and just in case you didn't see before. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END. I decided to put it in the middle as a reminder so that you would notice = P}  
  
Chiharu just sighed and tightened her hold on Takashi's hand.  
  
But Syaoran? He looked emotionless. But he was far from what he looked, inside he was feeling ANYTHING but emotionless.  
  
'AND SHE WAS yelling at me because Ichibera was being a tag along? When goes weak at the knees after just a few pathetic words. I knew it! SHE's just like all the rest of them. Women. such dramatical and moody people! AND I THOUGHT I should be feeling guilty. Well I guess that wouldn't be needed. SHE'S got SUKITEKA now. why would I need to worry about her?' he thought to himself. And yes everyone... it wasn't just you, I saw that little green monster of jealousy just shooting through Syaoran... but of course, HE didn't notice.  
  
.  
  
Sakura sighed, leaning her head against Hatoshi. (They were standing on a side) And then she caught sight of Chiharu and Tomoyo, who were both leaning against a guy. They were all staring at her. And then Sakura blushed a little. But she caught the girls' eyes.  
  
And she winked.  
  
The girls looked at her, slightly teary and perplexed. but finally understood and regained their balance and sniffed. then smiled.  
  
"*sigh* Hatoshi? Hatoshi-kun?" said Sakura in a quiet sugary voice  
  
"Yes Sakura? Hmm? You know. I'm so glad that you're back with me again. I knew you hadn't forgotten about me. I'm too special for you to forget. And I know you have loved me all through this time. Now you've come running back at me. We were just meant to be weren't we? Hmm? Sakura?" answered Hatoshi in a confident tone.  
  
Then Sakura started shaking in his arms, she buried her head into his chest and shook even more.  
  
Hatoshi was proud at how his words had gotten such an emotional response from her and held her tighter, "Don't cry Sakura, I understand, I know you feel the same. I know that you agree with me."  
  
Then Sakura couldn't hold it any longer. She stepped back from Hatoshi and was laughing her head off.  
  
Hatoshi looked at her.  
  
"Sakura? Sweetie. what's the matter? What's so funny?" he asked, reaching towards her.  
  
Sakura took a step back. STILL giggling. probably even harder than before.  
  
Takashi, Eriol and Syaoran just looked at the pair confused, while Tomoyo and Chiharu smiled knowingly.  
  
"*gasp* Chiharu.*giggle*, Tomoyo. come *gasp* here girls. *giggle*. Hehehehe" said Sakura between her laughs.  
  
The girls stepped out and stood next to her while she leaned on them for support from all the laughing. Then she took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm herself. But that didn't work coz Tomoyo and Chiharu had started laughing next to her as well.  
  
So there they were, standing in the car park of Li-Enterprises, three gorgeous girls standing there, giggling and leaning against each other for support. And four high positioned men of the Li-Enterprises standing there watching the girls laugh, having no idea what on earth was going on.  
  
Until finally, Eriol was the first one to understand it all and he stood there and smiled at them.  
  
The girls calmed down finally. And Hatoshi reached out and asked again,  
  
"Sakura babe, what's the matter? What's so funny?"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, waved his hand away and fully regained her composure and looked up at Hatoshi with determined eyes.  
  
"You"  
  
"Me? What's so funny about me?"  
  
"Your ego Sukiteka. Geez. Do you seriously think that I would go back with you after all that pain you've caused me? All that stuff you said before was just downright bullshit to me and it will stay that way for the rest of eternity."  
  
Hatoshi fumed. Syaoran let a tiny smile appear on his face without thinking.  
  
"YOU."  
  
"Yes me Sukiteka. (Here she put on a Barbie voice) 'Oh darling, I know you've loved me through all this time. And here you come running back at me. I love you too' (normal voice now.) I mean seriously, you really badly need to get your ego checked coz its suffering from a bad case of indigestion.  
  
YOU Sukiteka can go to hell. I DON'T and WON'T have ANYTHING to do with you EVER. So you can go running over to your 'darling gorgeous Ryo' now because she's here, in Tokyo city. In fact," here, Sakura turned around and pointed at Syaoran,  
  
"If you need to know her whereabouts, ask your boss here, he would know for sure" and she turned back around, but not before receiving that deathly glare from Syaoran.  
  
EVERYONE shot their attention at Syaoran immediately, but he just glared them all away.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me Sukiteka-san, I have to go have dinner now. Great! Look at the time! Do you know how much of my time you have wasted??? I better go now because I have caused my friends way too much hunger and boredom to stand here and wait for me. Let's go everyone."  
  
"Saku--," started Hatoshi  
  
"It's Kinomoto to you. And please, don't go for my looks because I sincerely doubt that you are wanting me again because of my 'personality' And finally, now you know how it feels to be hurt. but then again, I doubt you have a heart so I don't know if it's possible for you to be hurt" she said coolly,  
  
and with that, they all turned their backs on Hatoshi and left to their car. Sakura had her arms around Chiharu and Tomoyo's waists, theirs around her shoulders, with the guys tagging behind.  
  
'Whatever happened to the innocent, dense and naïve Sakura from back then. Ouch. that was feisty. But it just shows more why I want her. I want her so much. and I'm going to get her even if it's the last thing I do.' Thought Hatoshi and he got into his car, ready to follow them.  
  
Eriol and Takashi were staring at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran was glaring at Sakura's back.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In the car  
  
(Chiharu, Takashi and Sakura all got into Tomoyo's car (Merc). the couple at the back, Sakura and Tomoyo at the front. Eriol and Syaoran got into Syaoran's car (Honda S2000).)  
  
"Kami-sama!!! Sakura! You have me so scared that I was crying girl! Wow. our little Sakura has finally grown up and is standing up to people. Seriously Sakura I don't even think I can fish out insults as good as you. You should teach me so when Takashi lies again I can use them" said Chiharu  
  
"Did you know that insults were --,"  
  
BONK on the head of Takashi  
  
"But then again, I still think hitting him on the head works better" smiled Chiharu while Takashi sat there rubbing his head.  
  
Then.  
  
All of them bursted out laughing.  
  
While everyone was laughing and chatting, Sakura just smiled a little and looked outside the window for a moment, then a look of sadness crossed her face. She reached her hand up and touched her cheek. it was still sore. She remembered all the events that had happened tonight. Ryo. Hatoshi. all of it. She sighed. She was really looking forward to dinner.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo softly, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" answered Sakura, plastering on a fake smile, glad that Chiharu and Takashi were busy chatting away.  
  
"You don't need to act anymore. if you need to let it out then let it out. What happened before? Ryo? What happened? With Li? Sakura? Are you alright?" said Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah. umm. Can I sleep over your place tonight?" asked Sakura, indicating that she wants to tell her later.  
  
"Sure, then I can take you to your lecture as well."  
  
"That'll be great"  
  
"Where are we going to have dinner?"  
  
"Umm. I told them to go to the Hyatt. I feel like a fancy dinner tonight so yeah. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"It's cool with me, as long as I get to eat. I'm starving" answered Sakura  
  
Tomoyo giggled. And they drove on.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In the other car. (Syaoran and Eriol)  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have anything at all to tell your cousin?" asked Eriol, sweat dropping. He decided to ask seeing that they had been silent for the last 10 minutes and he really wanted to know what happened.  
  
"No"  
  
"Just say it Syaoran, or else, I'll have to ask Sakura, and if I have to ask her, then she'll probably cry and everything and then I will get uncomfortable and then so would she. Because both of us will be uncomfortable, it would be your fault because you didn't tell me what happened and I had to ask her and then I would come home and bash you up coz you got all of us uncomfortable, including Tomoyo because she wouldn't like to see Sakura uncomfortable. So, my dear little cousin, why don't you just tell me straight out?" said Eriol matter-of-factly.  
  
"Eriol, you KNOW you won't be able to land a punch on me."  
  
"So you're trying to say that you want me and Sakura to be uncomfortable for and that you want to Sakura to cry?" asked Eriol  
  
Deadly silence.  
  
"I slapped her."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I slapped her across the face."  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT LI SYAORAN??? Didn't aunt Yelen and the Elders always teach you to not lay a hand on a girl and that's why you've never even trained with Meilin. And NOW you go around slapping gorgeously fragile girls across the face!?!?" shouted Eriol, turning his head towards Syaoran.  
  
"Watch the road Eriol, I don't want to die yet."  
  
"Of course you don't want to die yet because YOU Li-san have not told me why you slapped Sakura-san across the face AND you have not apologised to her for doing so yet, so of course I won't let you die." answered Eriol, turning his back towards the road. "So now, that I have promised that you will not die yet, tell me before I kill you."  
  
"I slapped her."  
  
"Syaoran, I already knew that unfortunate piece of information. Did you just forget that you told me? Then again, that is quite possible seeing you slapped Sakura across the fa -"  
  
"Eriol, shut up."  
  
"I won't shut up unless you tell me so you might as well because you're sooooo not getting out of this one" said Eriol.  
  
Syaoran sighed, he might as well tell him, what was there to be scared about, HE was in the right wasn't he? It was Kinomoto's own fault... at least, that's what he tried to think.  
  
"She got all emotional and accused me and swore and I didn't like her behaviour and I got all annoyed and then she pushed it even more and finally I met my limits so. I slapped her."  
  
"What did she say?" asked Eriol seriously  
  
"Ichibera came over and saw me. she saw us"  
  
Eriol nodded understanding a little more of the situation now, but was still a little confused with some details.  
  
Syaoran knew that he would need to tell the rest to Eriol so, "Ichibera grew up with Kinomoto. Sukiteka and Kinomoto were together, Ichibera bashed Kinomoto up to give him up. she didn't, she suffered a lot from Ichibera. Finally Ichibera got Sukiteka to drop Kinomoto and get with her. so let's just say their reunion was not too umm. cheerful."  
  
Eriol sighed, and finally knew. so Ichibera was the same girl that Tomoyo told him about in the car last time.  
  
"Why can't you just drop Ichibera? Syaoran? Why?" asked Eriol  
  
"I hate her with everything that I have and I have seriously tried, I have tried soooo much to get rid of her but it just won't work because she. well. she's even MORE persistent than Meilin and her family has very strong ties with the company. I mean think about it. she got detectives to follow me and then SHE followed me to Japan. I can't stand her, but can't get rid of her. I really wish she would just get lost" answered Syaoran sadly.  
  
"But what does all this have to do with slapping Sakura?" asked Eriol  
  
"She accused me of being together with the bitch and made ME sound like the low life, I warned her, but she just wouldn't shut it, so. she pushed me over the edge. And then, I slapped her" said Syaoran, finally sounding a little ashamed of himself.  
  
"But that still gave you no right to slap her. Don't you think that it's bad enough that she had to see Ichibera and Sukiteka again? Don't you think that it's enough to break her heart all over again? Did you even think about what she might be going through Syaoran? Did you?" asked Eriol accusingly  
  
"Well she seemed more than alright to me when she was out there in the car park. And I know. I shouldn't have slapped her but SHE shouldn't have said those things about ME before she even got the matter straight. I am not going to apologise Eriol, and nothing you say is going to change that" Syaoran said, in a dry tone.  
  
Eriol knew that noone whatsoever would be able to change his decision when he had made up his mind. So he just sighed,  
  
"Well let's hope that it's as alright as it looks Syaoran. I really don't think that girl deserves more pain that she has already had."  
  
Syaoran just sat there in silence. not agreeing but not disagreeing with it either. In some part of him. at the bottom of his heart. he DID agree with Eriol and seriously didn't want Sakura to get hurt anymore.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^ At The Hyatt, dinner (MN: I adore going to the Hyatt, the valet always gives us a good park spot ^_^ the food's average, but everything's classy ^_^)  
  
Dinner was a very tense situation. Everyone was trying their best to hide it and cover it up by throwing comments in here and there. Takashi even lied more on purpose so that Chiharu would hit him to lift off some tension. But nothing was working well. Chiharu and Tomoyo would tell that Sakura was faking all of her laughs and smiles.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were very quiet. This was not unusual for Syaoran, but it was for Sakura. Eriol kept on eyeing the two and at one time he even looked at Sakura properly and could see quite well the mark that Syaoran had left on her from the slap. he cringed at the look.  
  
(MN: eheheh, sorry folks, but I have no idea what to write about at the dinner, so let's just pretend that it was very quiet and boring, which it was so MOVING ON. *dramatic music* (Symph. No.5).)  
  
They had finished dinner and were going to share the bill equally but something very weird happened.  
  
The cost turned out to be approximately $30 (AUS) per person for the dinner, which included drinks and a tip for the waiter. And Sakura threw her credit card into the middle. And gave everyone's money back.  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing?!? We're going Dutch girl!" said Tomoyo, a little too loud attracting a bit more attention than she needed.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tomoyo, I'm paying this round" smiled Sakura, answering her back quietly  
  
"But Sakura! You're still going to uni! You're the only one out of US that doesn't have a job and you're expecting us to let you pay for all of that???" asked Chiharu  
  
"Hey Chiharu-chan! I'm not Kawaii Designs top model for nothing you know, Tomoyo DOES give me some fair pay. It's alright really, stop treating me like a baby" answered Sakura  
  
"But - ,"  
  
"No buts. I was going to take you and Takashi out for dinner since I saw you again but never got around it. Tomoyo? Well I can take her out any time coz she's seriously done so much that I would never ever be able to pay her back for" Sakura then turned to Eriol and. Syaoran, "And I needed to pay Eriol back for treating for breakfast last time" she gave him small smile and nod and finally looked Syaoran in the eye.  
  
The sight of him made her want to wince but she held it back and still kept her smile on, but anyone could tell that it was a very sad smile.  
  
"And you Li-san, well I never think I ended up paying you for the shirt, so dinner would have to do. But I'm sure you wouldn't care anyway."  
  
Syaoran glared at her, not exactly sure what she meant by the last sentence.  
  
"No thanks. I don't need women to pay for me. I'll pay my own part" said Syaoran in an icy tone.  
  
"No Li. I'll pay. I don't like owing things from people. I only ever owe my friends" answered Sakura back in the same voice.  
  
Syaoran glared at her. The other four at the table were lost but Tomoyo and Chiharu were shocked at what Sakura said. Sakura had never said anything so mean to anyone before. This was a first timer.  
  
But shockingly, Syaoran agreed with her and let her pay. This hurt Sakura even more as that meant that they were no longer friends.  
  
Tomoyo tried to think of a way to cheer Sakura up so she thought, why not go to the club downstairs? (MN: There's a club at our Hyatt but I'm not sure if there's one at all of them, just pretend)  
  
"Sakura! Let's go for a dance downstairs!" mused Tomoyo  
  
"Nah, I'm tired"  
  
"Come on. Everyone else is going aren't they?" asked Tomoyo, throwing puppy- eyes at all of them. No one objected, not even Syaoran. Even he thought he could do with some relaxation.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go Sakura!"  
  
"Ok then" sighed Sakura a little.  
  
And they all went downstairs.  
  
.at the club.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chiharu and Takashi made their way to the dance floor once they got in.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol practically got all the girls' attention once they arrived and sat down at a booth away from the dance floor so it wasn't as noisy. So many girls were coming round ready to chat them up. But Syaoran just glared them all away and Eriol would decline them politely.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura weren't doing much different on the attention bit. So many guys were coming around them, fully ignoring the fact that they were sitting with two guys already. At one point, one guy that approached them was drunk. The dude was slurring and even tried to touch one of the girls.  
  
"Please can you just get LOST? WE'RE NOT INTERESTED IN A DRUNKEN FAG LIKE YOU SO GO PISS OFF SOME OTHER POOR GIRL YOU IDIOT!" screamed Sakura  
  
The guy slithered away. Tomoyo was looking worriedly at Sakura. The last time she saw an outburst like this. nothing good followed it.  
  
"Sakura. are you alri - ,"  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo. Please excuse me for a minute" answered Sakura  
  
"Umm. Sakura I'll come with yo - ,"  
  
"No you won't. Stay here and accompany Eriol. I'll be fine" and she picked up her bag and walked off with a small frown on her face.  
  
Eriol was looking at Syaoran, expecting something from him. Nothing. Nothing at all happened, he was just drinking slowly out of his cup and glared some chick away.  
  
Then Tomoyo turned to Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
She gave them an impatient look and then,  
  
"I know that you guys know what is going on with Sakura. I can tell. AND I know that you, Li-san" she said calmly turning her full attention to Syaoran, "have something to do with it." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Now I'm asking you both to tell me what happened before you all went to the carpark."  
  
"I'm not -," started Syaoran  
  
"Yes you are, You ARE going to tell me. Because I will be finding out sooner or later coz Sakura's coming over tonight. But I want to be ready for whatever she's going to tell me. So DON'T even think about saying 'nothing happened' and don't think about lying. So tell me right now." Demanded Tomoyo in a strong voice, unaffected at all by Syaoran's glare.  
  
"*sigh*. Tomoyo-chan" started Eriol. "He slapped her across the face."  
  
"WHAT???" screamed Tomoyo and Chiharu + Takashi (who had just returned from the dance floor and just heard the conversation) at the same time.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Meanwhile. with Sakura at the bar.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, how can I help you tonight?" asked the bartender nicely.  
  
"Umm. can you get me a Japanese Slipper for now thanks and put it on bill 29, my Hyatt gold card should be somewhere there" replied Sakura {MN: for all of you that don't know, a standard Japanese Slipper is served in a cocktail glass and has 30 mL Midori, 15 mL vodka and 30 mL lemon juice and poured in a shaker of full ice and then ready. I know ALL of my cocktails; I mix them and drink them and I LUV EM}  
  
"Sure"  
  
And that's how Sakura night really started. And after the first drink, she was starting to relax and enjoy the atmosphere. But she didn't know.. Not at all that a certain someone she hated had followed her from the car park and was watching her every single move. .  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^ back with the resta the gang  
  
"LI SYAORAN!!! You better have not have let me just hear Eriol say you slapped my best friend across the face" screamed Tomoyo making everyone there wince.  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo. I think. I hope. we. just all misunderstood what Eriol said. I don't think Li would actuall - ," said Chiharu, trying to convince herself  
  
"No you didn't hear wrong and you didn't misunderstand anything. It's true and don't think I'm going to apologize either" said Syaoran icily.  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu took a sharp intake of breath and Takashi tried to calm Chiharu down.  
  
"Li. you don't know how much that would have hurt Sakura. you really don't" said Tomoyo, small tears forming at the rim of her amethyst eyes praying to God that Sakura would be alright.  
  
"Why?" asked Chiharu in a strained voice  
  
"Wait a minute. I remember Sakura saying something. something about being. something about you Li. you and. Ryo. Ichibera, I still remember her. What happened Li?" asked Takashi, thinking back to the conversation at the car park.  
  
"Oh GOD NO! THE BITCH IS BACK?!? KAMI-SAMA!!! NOT ICHIBERA RYO!!! Please please please please, I beg you Li, I seriously beg you. don't tell me that you slapping Sakura had ANYTHING, ANYTHING at all to do with Ichibera OR Sukiteka. please?" pleaded Tomoyo, straining her voice, clasping her hands in front of her and her eyes were begging.  
  
Eriol just sighed at the scene  
  
There was a silence while the DJ stopped the music to change discs  
  
The people dancing were still laughing and having fun without the music  
  
But there was a silence.  
  
At the booth where five young adults were sitting.  
  
A silence that finally let the three clueless ones understand what was going on and.  
  
Chiharu and Takashi tensed up.  
  
Tomoyo froze.  
  
Nothing else happened for another five minutes before.  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu stood up at the exact same time.  
  
"SHIT! What the hell am I doing sitting here. Where is Sakura??? Oh my god. Kami-sama, please, let her be all right. don't let her do anything stupid, don't let anything happen to her" muttered Tomoyo as she gathered up her stuff and looked around.  
  
But on the other hand, Chiharu was busy doing something else while Tomoyo was fretting her head off.  
  
"DAMN YOU LI!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!? Do you know what??? After that first time she met you when us girls caught up she wouldn't shut up about you. She was really happy that she had met a new friend and one that had helped her so willingly. She was still guilty about your fucking shirt and she wanted to repay you for how you helped her. It was 'thank god Li-kun' this and 'Li-kun helped me this way' that. WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT HUMAN THAT SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT?  
  
AND WHY? Out of all reasons. why did it have to have been because of Ichibera. She had suffered enough because of that bitch. Geez, I'm just wasting my time talking to you, you would never, ever understand what she had to go through" yelled Chiharu, letting only a small portion of her anger out.  
  
"Takashi, get a hold of your woman" spat Syaoran looking totally unaffected.  
  
But inside he was drowning. Drowning from guilt I guess you could say. He was still trying to say it wasn't his fault but he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Once again though, he was snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he heard a girl scream.  
  
MN: I think I'm going to leave you with a cliffy. I really don't like the way this chapter turned out. I was writing and writing and it just sort of dragged out by itself. If you review quickly I'll put up another 1000 words or so to reveal the cliffy. or else u can wait for another chap 2 come out. But whatever happens, please. I beg you.. Puh lease review. I mean, pretty please with icecream on top and uhh.. Put some puppy dog eyes into that as well  
  
Note:  
  
Takashi: head of his department in Li-Enterprises Chiharu: worker in her department (different from Takashi's department) Eriol: Co-executive of Li-Enterprises with Syaoran: Chief Executive Officer of Li-Enterprises Tomoyo: Chief Executive Officer of Kawaii Designs Sakura: Head model for Kawaii Designs and honours student studying psychology at Tokyo University Hatoshi: Board member of Li-Enterprises  
  
Au revoir.. And await the arrival of Meiling, very, very soon 


	8. Chapter 7: A side of him appears that's ...

Hi everyone. Sorry about the late update. This is only PART of chapter. uhh. 8 I think. I will be adding to it asap. I just didn't want to keep everyone hung on fromt eh cliffy for too long. By the way, I was late coz I have exams and I had 13 assignment to finish in ONE week, so the workload it bad.  
  
It'll be over really soon ( I mean the work, NOT the story. this will go on for a long while) So yeah, after this, I'll start the other story I wanted to do.  
  
Here you go everyone, please review because I am really stressed over work and it would make me really happy to know that people out there are actually liking my story because I've spent heapsa time on it.  
  
BUT I WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER AND I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I APPRECIATED ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL BE REVIEWING AGAIN.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:  
  
Pinketernity Tidus2yuna Lil-syaoran-gurl White_Fox_612 ClearDragon  
  
Thank you so much peeps for adding me to your favourite authors list. I feel so special, really.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Last chapter:  
  
AND WHY? Out of all reasons. why did it have to have been because of Ichibera. She had suffered enough because of that bitch. Geez, I'm just wasting my time talking to you, you would never, ever understand what she had to go through" yelled Chiharu, letting only a small portion of her anger out.  
  
"Takashi, get a hold of your woman" spat Syaoran looking totally unaffected.  
  
But inside he was drowning. Drowning from guilt I guess you could say. He was still trying to say it wasn't his fault but he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Once again though, he was snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he heard a girl scream.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*  
  
New Chapter:  
  
.  
  
Syaoran snapped his head towards the owner of that scream and. it was. Tomoyo. {MN: Sorry everyone who thought that was Sakura. but I didn't want to be too predictable, I'm really sorry if you got annoyed = (.}  
  
"What?" asked Chiharu and Eriol at the same time.  
  
"L-l-look over th-th-there," stammered Tomoyo as she pointed over to the bar.  
  
All heads turned that way. and  
  
There she was.  
  
Sakura  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sakura had drunken a lot. The barman was even worried about the fragile looking woman in front of him. She had bought two Japanese Slippers, a B52 and a few Fluffy Ducks in the past hour or so. Heaps of guys had approached her, even more after she took off her denim jacket revealing her tank top underneath.  
  
But she shrugged them all off the best she could. Little did she know that Hatoshi was actually glaring all the guys away for her.  
  
He was buying time. trying to see the best time for himself to approach Sakura.  
  
But he was a little too late  
  
Finally, Sakura's body had taken too much. She was SMASHED. Uh oh.  
  
Not good.  
  
Because. you know what she did next?  
  
She climbed onto the bar table and started  
  
.  
  
Table dancing.  
  
Yup, you read right, the usual innocent cherry blossom had had her limit of alcohol and over, so. her body took over. Right now? She liked the song and decided she wanted to dance.  
  
She was going wild.  
  
A guy whistled at her and she gave him a seductive look. Then slowly, a crowd was surrounding the table, cheering Sakura on.  
  
{MN; if you have seen the movie Coyote Ugly before, then think about how the chicks there dance on the table. I think that's the best way for me to explain the dancing.}  
  
Another guy had gotten the water gun from over the bar {don't ask me how} and sprayed the water onto her. Unlike how a sober Sakura would act, the drunk Sakura absolutely loved the feeling of the cool water sprayed onto her heated body. She didn't notice the more and more attention she was attracting since all her clothes stuck onto her body outlining her every magnificent curve.  
  
More and more guys started whistling at her.  
  
But then the fun ended.  
  
Sakura hadn't noticed when her best friend had screamed a piercing scream from across the room. Nor did she see when the people at that booth had their eyes practically popping out of their heads after seeing her. Most of all, she definitely did not see all her friends and Syaoran pushing their way through the crowd and slowly reaching the table.  
  
Sakura just kept dancing, swinging her hips, bending provocatively low, letting her hair fly wildly while shaking her head and grabbing a bottle of Archers and sculling it every few outrageous moves.  
  
The alcohol was piling onto her and was filling her up. She started to feel a little dizzy. Her eyes started to go a little out of focus.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" cried Tomoyo, still trying to push her way through the thick crowd. But Sakura didn't hear her.  
  
"GET DOWN FROM THERE SAKURA! WE'LL SORT EVERYTHING OUT!!!" screamed Chiharu. Once again though, Sakura didn't hear her.  
  
The crowd was thick though and this was preventing Tomoyo and the rest of them from reaching Sakura.  
  
But Sakura couldn't wait for them.  
  
She was starting to lose it.  
  
Her feet were starting to give way from under her. Her heavy eyelids were slowly drooping.  
  
And then  
  
She fell.  
  
Her hair flew out like a halo of golden brown, then her arms became lifeless and she fell off the bar table.  
  
And Tomoyo screamed, grabbing a hold of Eriol.  
  
Chiharu turned and flew her arms around Takashi.  
  
And Syaoran stood there and finally let a strong wash of emotions take over him. He felt helpless. And guilt. that Sakura was up there and he wasn't able to help and her being drunk was his fault.  
  
But weirdly, like conincidence. a man was standing there, ready to catch Sakura. The man had a worried look on his face, looking down at Sakura, whose eyelids were closed to shut away her captivating emerald eyes.  
  
He looked familiar. yes. it was. he was. that man. He was the same guy Sakura ran into at the uni. The really nice one who told her where to go to hand up her assignment to the sensei. He had been watching her as one in the crowd for a long time. He had thought that she looked familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on who she was. But now, with her in his strong arms, he recognized her as that clumsy, yet in some way, graceful girl.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ flash back  
  
Finally, they made their way to the uni after something to eat. Sakura ran her assignment into the office. On the way though, she ran into a real good- looking guy with piercing golden eyes and ruffled, designer cut purple hair.  
  
SMASH.  
  
"Ahh. gomenasai!!! Are you alright?!?" asked Sakura, she had a tendency to run into people at the wrong moments.  
  
"Yeah, it's kool" said the man, standing up and brushing his shirt a little.  
  
"K. I'm really sorry but I gotta run. I'm sort of lost and I really need to hand this up, so bye. and I'm really sorry." Said Sakura and she flashed him a smile and turned around, ready to go on a mission and search for that office.  
  
"Uhh. miss. by any chance are you handing up a psychology honours assignment for Tsubasa sensei?"  
  
"Yeah! How did u know?"  
  
"Coz I just handed mine up and got lost too. Just go to the west wing and turn right and the second corridor, the in-box is there. But you better be quick because if you're any later then I don't think they will accept it."  
  
"Hoe! Arigatou! Gotta run! See ya!" said Sakura as she turned her heels and ran off, not hearing the young man ask for her name.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* end flash back  
  
"Shit. miss. miss? Are you alright?" he asked  
  
No reply  
  
Everyone was either crowding around her, or had traveled off back to the dance floor.  
  
But one man approached them.  
  
Hatoshi  
  
"I advise you to give me that lady right now. Your business here is done" said Hatoshi  
  
"Hmm. how about. No?" was the young man's reply  
  
"You don't know her so have her over now"  
  
"We've met before and for all I know, you could be some stalker that's after her so no. I am not handing her over to you, I am taking her to the hospital right now. She has a concussion and the longer she stays in this state, the more dangerous it is for her. So, please move out of the way now" said the guy matter-of-factly while he pushed past Hatoshi.  
  
"And don't try to stop me either. If you really know her, then you can follow me to the hospital and we'll continue this talk there" he added  
  
"STOP!!!" screamed two female voices.  
  
He turned around and saw two well-dressed girls struggling to push past the crowd and there were three men following behind. (Yes, this does mean that Syaoran cared enough to see how Sakura was doing)  
  
"Now what?!?" the guy asked, irritated that he couldn't take the girl to the hospital.  
  
"Put her down now!!!" yelled Chiharu  
  
"Chiharu, calm down, he was the one that caught her, have some manners" said Takashi in his rare serious tone.  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu both took a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry everyone. But in case you didn't notice, Kinomoto is out with a concussion probably from an overdose of alcohol at the moment so why don't we continue this conversation at the hospital?" stated Syaoran  
  
"Exactly what I said to this man" said the guy holding Sakura, pointing to Hatoshi. And he left to his car with Sakura  
  
Chiharu, Tomoyo, Takashi and Eriol paused for second and followed straight after them, each giving a cold hard glare to Hatoshi while passing him  
  
But Syaoran stayed a while longer, and said to Hatoshi, "If you have anything, anything at all to do with Kinomoto's current state, I will personally make you regret it." And he walked off to get his car.  
  
'But are YOU sure that YOU'RE not the one who put herself in her current state?' Syaoran conscience asked him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They arrived at the hospital and the doctors took over from there  
  
"So, who are you? I'm sorry about my rudeness from before it was just that I was worried about Sakura" said Chiharu  
  
"Who's Sakura?" asked the man densely  
  
Everyone, including Syaoran and Hatoshi (who were in the middle of a glaring session) sweatdropped.  
  
"The girl that you just brought to hospital" replied Takashi  
  
"Oh, so she's called Sakura. cherry blossom." muttered the man.  
  
"So who are you?" asked Chiharu again  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Masaraki Hiiro. You can all just call me Hiiro" he said politely with his golden eyes shimmering.  
  
"I'm Chiharu, my boyfriend here, Takashi, this is Tomoyo and that's Eriol.and that there is Li." she said, wondering if she should have ignored Syaoran like she did with Hatoshi.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" he said politely with a slight bow.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
15 minutes later  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"WHAT are they doing? She's been in there for ages!!!" exclaimed Chiharu  
  
"Well Chiharu, not necessarily ages you know. You see. if she was there for ages them we would have had a few birthdays and then -," started Takashi  
  
*BANG*  
  
"HEY!!!! That wasn't a lie!!! Why'd you hit me?" whined Takashi  
  
"Because you're annoying" started Tomoyo matter-of-factly  
  
And she was pacing up and down, up and down the front of the emergency door.  
  
"Tomoyo, calm down. You're making me dizzy from watching you moving back and forth" said Eriol  
  
"Well stop looking at me then"  
  
"Well that's not possible, I could never stop watching an angel like you" said Eriol, a little too quickly, before his mind had registered what he was about to say. Tomoyo stopped immediately and her head shot up to look at Eriol with a tiny blush on her pale face.  
  
"B-b-but that's not the point" He said quickly to cover up. "Sakura's going to be fine so calm down. She wouldn't want to see you worrying about her like this. Sit down and wait"  
  
Miraculously, Tomoyo actually listened and sat down. But one she sat down, she shot back up. like she had sat on something sharp.  
  
"What?" asked Eriol  
  
"My phone's off, Sakura's is off. this means that Touya's going crazy with his unanswered check up calls"  
  
"Shit! We need to call Touya-san Now!" said Chiharu  
  
So the girls walked off to find a phone booth  
  
{MN: Remember, no phones are allowed on in a hospital}  
  
"Now that the girls are gone, Sukiteka, do you have anything to do with how Sakura is now?" asked Takashi  
  
Hiiro looked confused but kept to himself  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why were you at the club?"  
  
"Co-inc - ,"  
  
"Don't say coincidence because I know as a fact you followed us. I saw you but chose to ignore it, which I am regretting right now." Said Syaoran  
  
SILENCE  
  
"I can do what I want" snapped Hatoshi  
  
"Not if it has anything to do with Kinomoto. I'm warning you, stay away from her" said Syaoran  
  
"You can't keep her from me! You don't have anything to do with her!" yelled Hatoshi  
  
"Neither do you. Please lower your voice, you're attracting unwanted attention and we are currently in a hospital" replied Syaoran with a glare.  
  
But Hatoshi chose to ignore that request.  
  
"I was her first love.!"  
  
"Yeah, and look where that ended up. Please, underline, italicize, capitalize or boldise {^_^ MN: made up words galore} your words. whatever you need to let yourself get the point. PAST TENSE Sukiteka! You WERE her first love. She doesn't want anything to do with you now" shot back Syaoran  
  
"If she doesn't want anything to do with me, the sure as hell she wouldn't want to even know you Li! If it's true that you and Ryo ARE together, then definitely. it's definite that she hates your guts" roared Hatoshi.  
  
"Even if that's true, it would be none of your precious concern," said Syaoran coolly.  
  
"Umm. excuse me?" said Hiiro, interrupting the war  
  
"Yes?" asked Syaoran in an irritated tone.  
  
"Well like you said before Li-san, we ARE in a hospital so I think it might be better if bother of you lowered your voices down a notch sorry. I mean. yeah. if that's possible. I was just thinking."  
  
"Noone cares what you think" spat Hatoshi, he didn't like Hiiro anymore than he like Syaoran.  
  
"Excuse me? Well, I'm sorry but according to what I just heard, that girl Sakura, won't care what you think and she sounds like the world to you" replied Hiiro  
  
Syaoran, Takashi and Eriol smirked.  
  
"You little - ."  
  
"Hiiro is right, we're in a hospital so shut up everyone." Said Takashi.  
  
"Yeah guys. Sakura still in there, we don't know what's happening and you guys are definitely not making the situation any better with your constant fighting" said Eriol seriously, he had not spoken the whole time but decided the matter was getting out of hand so he spoke up.  
  
Just at that moment, Chiharu and Tomoyo returned - or more like rushed back - from the phone call.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Have they come out yet?" asked Chiharu.  
  
Eriol shook his head sadly, and then the girls sank into their seats looking anxious  
  
"How'd the call go? What'd Touya say?: asked Takashi  
  
"Not good. Touya's out of town. He's driving back now. Should be here in a few hours. He's going to blow it totally." Said Chiharu wincing at the thought.  
  
"Let's just hope that Sakura going to be okay" said Tomoyo softly  
  
Syaoran agreed silently with Tomoyo  
  
Not long the girls had fallen asleep from exhaustion and worry.  
  
Then the emergency door opened.  
  
Syaoran, who had been awake and alert the whole time, shot up and said, "How is she doctor?"  
  
"She had an overdose of alcohol and had damaged the lining of her stomach. We had her stomach pumped as well. At the moment, she's quite weak, but not in any danger. She had a concussion but we are pretty sure that she'll wake up in a few hours or so. Just make sure you don't let her get too worked up, physically, mentally or emotionally. She needs her rest." Said the doctor  
  
"Thank you doctor" said Syaoran  
  
"We'll be sending her to a room now," said the doctor  
  
"Make sure that it's private, please" said Syaoran  
  
"Ok then"  
  
By now, the other had woken up ( or had waken the others up ^_^)  
  
"Is she okay Li?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Where are they taking her?" asked Chiharu frantically  
  
"To a private room. Kinomoto's alright, her situation is stable. But she won't be awake anytime soon. Go home and rest. I'll stay" said Syaoran  
  
Every single one of them was shocked. Did they just hear right?  
  
"No way am I letting you stay just with her. Who knows what would happen?" said Hatoshi  
  
"Even if someone else stays with her, it won't be you. Plus, I need to talk to Kinomoto. So you would be leaving right now Sukiteka and don't make me force you to leave" Syaoran said, giving a famous Li glare.  
  
"And what makes you think -,"  
  
"Just leave Sukiteka, please" said Eriol, sounding tired  
  
"Hiiragizawa -,"  
  
"Get your ass outta here now Sukiteka! My bodyguards are downstairs and they'd be more than willing to have some action and kick your ass down there as well! So if you don't want to get hurt then I advise you to leave NOW!" yelled Tomoyo, fully worked up, finally losing her patience.  
  
"Fine. But I will be back" and then he left  
  
"I think I might get going as well then. I'll tell the lecturer that Kinomoto-san is in hospital tomorrow. If you don't mind, I would like to visit her tomorrow as well, just to see if she is alright" said Hiiro politely.  
  
Everyone looked a little confused  
  
"Psychology, honours student of Tokyo University. Both of us take the same lectures" explained Hiiro  
  
"Really? Well that'd be great if you could tell the lecturer. And here," said Tomoyo, going through her bag suddenly, "take this, if it's not too much trouble tape down what the lecturer says so Sakura doesn't miss out on too much. Thanks" she said, handing him her video camera.  
  
"OK. I'll be back here tomorrow to give you your camera then. I better get going now. Nice to meet you all. Good bye" said Hiiro with a smile  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Daidouji-san, Eriol can take you home. He wouldn't mind."  
  
"No, I'm staying here, I'm going to wait for Sakura to get up. AND what's with everyone getting Eriol to take me everywhere?!? You and Sakura are just the same _" whined Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo, I think Syaoran's right, I'll take you home now. You're tired and Sakura's not going to want to see your tired face. Go get some rest and come back tomorrow morning" said Eriol sternly.  
  
"Fine" she said, surrendering, "But I'm going home by myself, coz my bodyguards are still waiting down stairs so I'll be fine. Thanks for offering anyway. Bye everyone, cya tomorrow." Said Tomoyo, sounding exhausted.  
  
"Yamazaki, take Mihara back as well. I think the both of you are tired. I'll stay" said Syaoran  
  
"Fine, you can stay. But DON't you DARE do anything to Sakura at all. If I find out. then." warned Chiharu  
  
"I won't. I promise. Go home, come back tomorrow" pressed Syaoran  
  
"Bye then Li" said Takashi  
  
"Bye"  
  
And then they parted their own ways.  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu were surprised with themselves that they had left Sakura with how they had actually let Syaoran stay with Sakura seeing that early that day he had slapped her across the face. But there was something about him. Maybe because he defended Sakura, or had helped her before, or because he stood up to Hatoshi. they didn't really know. But they knew that he was telling the truth, he wouldn't hurt her again.  
  
Unlike Hatoshi.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^  
  
That's it for now. I'll update THIS chapter again, because I know that its short but I just wanted to give everyone something to read for a while  
  
I'll update as soon as I can. DEFInitely before December 10 because I will be going overseas for a month and I don't know if I can update during that time.  
  
So yeah, please. spare a few minutes of your precious time and PUHLEASE click on that 'Submit review' button down there and write me a comment. It would seriously give me more inspiration for this story AND my exams.  
  
So please be nice and kind and review. 


	9. a must read for all

hey everyone!  
  
I'm not sure if any of you still remember me. But this is just a quick note for all of my readers. I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I haven't updated in so long. But i went on an emergency overseas trip for a few weeks and i just got back home and i havent had access to computer.  
  
but i want to ask... should i continue this story? because i'm not sure if i shuld still keep going with it. So if anyone who actually likes and enjoys this story has anything to say about this matter, tell me.  
  
If not many people hav a say then I'm realaly really sorry but i think i might stop writing. It's just that, there's a lot going on with me at the moment and i'm not sure if i can meet my readers criteria and all so yeah.  
  
I am not being a whinger here and wanting people's sympathy or anythink, it's jus that i'm seriously don't kno if ia shuld continue.  
  
thanks 4 ur time evry1.  
  
luv lots, with the bestest new year wishes, from sita 


	10. Chapter 7: A side of him appears that's ...

Hey everyone! It's me Sita, again. I would like to thank all of those people who supported me and sent me encouraging notes and all. But I'm very sorry that I have to say that I will be stopping this story. I just decided to post this part up because it has been sitting on my computer for a while. Once again, I thank all of you that has been so supportive, and who knows, you might be seeing me very soon AGAIN. Maybe I'll start the fic 'To Catch a Falling Star' because I actually have that all organized and ready to go. Or if something jumps into my mind to add to thei story I'll keep going.  
  
Please send me an email or review, if it's an email I'll definitely reply, and I'll try my best with reviews.  
  
Next chapter will be all my thank yous probably... I don't know. Or maybe it'll be the next chapter of Meant to Be. Who knows? Well, for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Possibly my last disclaimer... or maybe not the last. Anyways, depressing as it is, I do not own Card Captor Sakura and its characters, CLAMP does. But we'll see about that when I win the jackpot!!! MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^* PART 2  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Syaoran entered room number 104 {MN: YES!!! That's Sakura's birthday!!! Get it? 1/04 !!! yayness! Neways... } The room was very... white? Yet, it seemed so depressing in that room. He wasn't sure that it was depressing because it was so dark? Or that everything seemed so plain. Or maybe because Sakura was still lying unconscious on the hospital bed.  
  
Her hair spread under her head, like a silky auburn blanket. Her plain porcelain face was dangerously pale. And most of all, her eyelids were shut, preventing Syaoran from seeing her window to her soul. Those sparkling emerald pools were just not there for him to see. Sakura's slim body was visible under the hospital sheets... the only way that anyone could tell that she was alive was with the small rising and falling of her chest from each breath she took.  
  
Syaoran felt immense levels of guilt. He felt that it was his fault that she was in her current state. All the reasons and words that he had pushed to the back of his mind had come flooding back.  
  
Okay, Syaoran may seem to be hmm... cold and arrogant. But that's all on the outside. He never had purposely hurt anyone before. In fact, that was why he had never really told Meilin to break off the engagement.  
  
Right now, a side of him appeared... that was even foreign to himself. It was frightening. He felt really depressed. And he really wanted Sakura to wake up. In fact... he wanted to do something that he never thought he would do. Apologise.  
  
But then again... that little voice tried to tell him that Sakura wouldn't care if he apologized because he HAD gone a little too far. So what was the point of apologizing if they were going to change their view of you if you did.  
  
Slowly as time passed, Syaoran had let tiredness take over him, and fell asleep in the chair.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ in Syaoran's dream *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
{MN: Sorry if this gets confusing... I'll try my best}  
  
"Mother!!! I don't want to marry!!! It's not right to force people into a marriage!!!" yelled an eighteen-year-old chestnut haired boy.  
  
"You have no choice. You will be engaged to Meilin in a week. You are the right age to get married. It was your choice anyway" replied a stern and confident woman  
  
"I WAS SIX!!! I never knew that marriage meant that I would be with her for the rest of my life!"  
  
"DON'T raise your voice at me Xiao Lang. It's either Meilin or someone else that I choose. This conversation has ended"  
  
next part of Syaoran's dream  
  
"Meilin! Get lost! Please. Can you just let me have some space. Just go away!!!" said an exasperated Syaoran  
  
"B-b-but I want to keep you company. I want to be with you Xiao Lang" replied a teary ruby eyed Meilin  
  
"JUST GO!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" roared Syaoran, losing his cool  
  
And Meilin stomped off, letting her long black hair fly wildly behind her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
And after Meilin ran off, a young lady approached Syaoran. Once Syaoran saw her, he wondered what on earth she was doing in his house in HIS part of the garden. The way her blonde hair swished from side to side as she catwalked up to him with a fake sugary smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Hey Syaoran. How are you? Why are you here by yourself? I'll keep you company," she flirted  
  
"Call me Li, only family and close friends call me Syaoran and go away. I just told Meilin to go away and now You come along. I think I'd ACTUALLy rather Meilin if I had to choose. But, I don't. So You can go and leave me in peace" said Syaoran in an icy tone  
  
"Awww... Syaoran baby, you know you don't mean that. You know you want me just as much as I want you. Now, why don't you give me a friendlier welcome and we can go on from there... you never know, we might go further than you expect," she whispered to him in his ear, getting as close as possible and talking in a seductive voice.  
  
Syaoran looked disgusted by what she meant. He stood up and said, "I am not intending to go ANYHERE with you and I don't think I ever will. So, get lost Ichibera, if your family wasn't tied with me I think I might have been tempted to throw you out."  
  
Ryo stood up and stomped her foot on the ground, "Syaoran! I know you want me. Why don't you just give in?!? Stop playing hard to get. Look, I guess we'll have to do it my way to soften you up," she said and she got closer to him and pulled him down with amazing force and forced her lips upon his.  
  
{MN: Ryo was trained in Wing Chun with she was young (A style of martial art) so she knew how to protect herself. *COUGH**COUGH* So that's why she could pull Syaoran down}  
  
Syaoran, being disgusted by her sudden move pushed her back immediately, making her stumble and grasp onto his shirt to keep herself up.  
  
But before Syaoran could say anything.  
  
He heard a shriek.  
  
A very familiar shriek.  
  
He turned around to see Meilin, standing there tears rimmed at her eyes, but were forbidden to fall. And next to her stood Yelen. His mother and so called fiancée had just seen another girl kiss him and that girl was currently holding onto his shirt possessively.  
  
"Meilin, I think you should leave to your room," ordered Yelen.  
  
But Meilin couldn't hear her because she had leaped onto Ryo, tackling her down.  
  
"ARRGGHHHH" screamed Ryo,  
  
"YOU BITCH!!! YOU KISSED MY FIANCÈ!!! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON MY COUSIN!!!" screeched Meilin.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" yelled Ryo who was currently being tackled under Meilin.  
  
"Meilin. Get off now," said Syaoran, pulling her around the waist off of Ryo, "You're hurting yourself and Ichibera. Calm down Meilin. You're making a fool of yourself"  
  
Meilin struggled off of Syaoran.  
  
"I'm not hurting myself OR Ichibera as much as YOU just hurt me! Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me to go and let Ichibera stay? If you hate me THAT much then why didn't you say? You shouldn't have let my hopes soar that high! If you really hate me that much then break off the engagement! You're even protecting her now... Syaoran... you never protected me" said Meilin her voice and head both lowering as her speech went on.  
  
"I don't hate you Meilin. I never have and never will. And I don't like Ichibera. In fact, currently, if I do hate someone, it would be her. I told her to leave but she wouldn't. She launched herself on me. Meilin..." said Syaoran in his rare soft voice, "I'm sorry, stop crying please. I don't like seeing my cousin cry" he added, wiping the tears off her face.  
  
"Yeah Syaoran... that's what I'll always be to you. Your cousin. Never anything more than a cousin or a friend," she whispered and she turned her heels and walked off.  
  
"I'm sorry but you're right Meilin," whispered Syaoran to himself.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* end of Syaoran's dream altogether *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Syaoran slowly woke up to see that he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair next to a hospital bed in a very white room. It took him a moment or two to actually register why he was there.  
  
'Oh, Kinomoto...'  
  
She still wasn't awake. Then his dream registered in his mind again. However, it wasn't exactly a dream. It was a series of flashbacks. The events that finally lead him to leave Hong Kong and fly to live in Japan.  
  
The events that ... lead to his escape.  
  
It was because of that, Meilin had finally decided to postpone the wedding until when she fully understood what she wanted to do.  
  
Syaoran sat there and waited. He waited for Sakura to awakn. Time passed and his eyes were still planted on Sakura and his posture had not changed in that uncomfortable white plastic chir. Hours had come and gone and slowly, the anaesthetic had worn off and Sakura showed the slightest sign of consciousness.  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura's eyelids fluttered open slowly to reveal her deep emerald eyes.  
  
"Kinomoto..." said Syaoran gruffly  
  
"mmm... water... I'm thirsty", she croaked back  
  
Syaoran hurried over and got her a cup of water and gently lifted her up as she drank it.  
  
"What are you doing here Li? Or more importantly... what am I doing here?!? Where's everyone?" she said frantically after drinking the water.  
  
"I'm here because I was waiting for you to wake up. You're here because you had an overdose of alcohol and had a concussion. You just woke up after falling unconscious. And you had your stomach pumped. Everyone else had to go home because they all have to go to work today," he said quietly  
  
"Why did you stay? You can go now. Thank you for informing me everything li- san" replied Sakura in an icy whisper  
  
"I'll go after I say what I need to. And I hope you listen carefully because I'll only be saying it once" he said  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered as he got up and walked to look out the window  
  
"I'm sure I just heard wrong... but did I just hear almighty Li apologise?"  
  
"I don't admit I'm wrong often but today I do. I'm sorry Kinomoto (MN: he said it again anyway!!!) what I did was wrong. But you don't have any idea how hard it was for me, you didn't know my side of the story either. . You just started your accusations. I'll just clear this out, I have absolutely nothing to do with Ichibera Ryo... nothing at all. Never have, never will," with that, he turned around from the window and left Sakura there dumfounded.  
  
But at the door, he added, "I booked this to be a private room for you. You can use ll the facilities and press the red button if you need any help. And... I've got one of my guardsd outside you door... in case... just call him Jay, shout out to him if anything happens" and he turned to leave.  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura, surprised and her tilted cutely.  
  
"Why what?" replied Syaoran, hand on the door knob.  
  
"Why all this?"  
  
"Because I don't like to be in debt of people. And... I might have to admit that I owe you something. I should not have slapped. No matter what happens I've been taught to land a hand on any female and yesterday I did. So, I have taken it to be my responsibility to let you get the best treatment... I had a feeling that I would have been a small part of the reason that you drank so much as well. The guard is here because Sukiteka Hatoshi's stalking you," he said. With each word, Sakura could hear that he meant what he was saying. Then the words finally processed in her mind.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!??! SUKITEKA HATOSHI IS STALKING ME?!?"  
  
"Yes, And he never gives up until he gets what he wants and in this case, it's you"  
  
...silence...  
  
"Well... I... I think I better get going. Everyone'll be back by tonight sometime. If all goes well, you should be able to leave tonight some time or tomorrow morning. Get some rest, and if you're hungry, give Jay a shout. He'll be out later to get you some magazines and stuff. I'll probably be back with Eriol later." Syaoran said  
  
"Thanks... Li..." said Sakura gratefully  
  
"I should have. Bye"  
  
Sakura stayed in her bed, perplexed by Syaoran's sudden change of attitude.  
  
'Boy... he sure does have his share of mood swings'  
  
She thought about him and his actions a lot, until finally, she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Sakura"  
  
mumble  
  
"Sakura. Get up!"  
  
"Mmm... hold on onii-chan... 5 more minutes"  
  
"Saakuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Get up! You're going to be late for school, Terada-sensei will not be happy!!!!!"  
  
"HOE?!??!" cried Sakura and she jumped out of bed, then sat back down after being hit with a wave of dizziness. She looked around the room, scrunched up her face in thought. "Mou... Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan. You're so mean. I was asleep."  
  
"Yes, I think we noticed that," said the girls through giggling, "still works after so many years. Sakura, Terada-sensei would our sensei in primary school."  
  
Sakura pouted  
  
"Well, anyways Sakura, how are you feeling? You had Tomoyo and I so scared last night. It's way past noon, so I thought it's time for you to wake up for something to eat. The nurse said you're fine to eat," said Chiharu  
  
"Oh yeah, Touya-san called. He's trying to get back here as soon as he can. A little overreacted we guess. But he's been caught up at work," said Tomoyo  
  
"Thanks. Another great thing that I can look forward to," said Sakura sarcastically  
  
"Well we've gotta get going. Got work, we're in our lunch break. By the way... did Li do or say anything to you after we left, we were really worried. But he insisted that he stayed until you came about," asked Tomoyo curiously  
  
"Yeah, because if he did, I would personally kill him for you, and this would not be just a little bang on the head," said Chiharu firmly.  
  
"Nah, he was fine. In fact, he apologized. I think I should as well. I did overreact a little when he was with Ichibera," said Sakura softly  
  
"Wow..." said Chiharu  
  
there was a silence... then....  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!! OHOHOHOHO!!! KAWAII! I never thought about it. Sakura-chan and Li-kun... perfect match... how kawaii? *squeal*" screeched Tomoyo, with stars in her eyes making all of people in a 100m radius wince and Sakura and Chiharu sweatdrop.  
  
"Tomoyo, don't let your imagination run too wild. He only apologized. You make it sound like he proposed."  
  
"Actually Sakura, I have to agree with Tomoyo a little. You can never see Li Syaoran apologize to anyone, and he did to you, so there has to be some chemistry behind that. But we'll leave you to think that one out. I think we should go before we get into trouble and before Tomoyo starts designing your wedding dress" said Chiharu  
  
"Pfft... there's no need for that, I did THAT ages ago. I should start thinking about what camera I should use on the night though...." Said Tomoyo dreamily.  
  
Chiharu fell over anime-style.  
  
"Bye Sakura!!! See you later" she said while pulling Tomoyo out of the place.  
  
'*sigh* my friends, always the same' Sakura thought to herself with a smile on her face.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*  
  
*BANG**BANG*  
  
"LET ME IN! I WANT TO SEE HER!!!"  
  
"Sorry sir, I'm on specific orders here. Please leave immediately before I make you,"  
  
"Well, with human rights, I demand you to let me in"  
  
"Well, with a black belt in karate, I demand you leave at once!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Try me"  
  
"Hmm? What's going on?" said a sleepy Sakura, opening her door to find Jay and... urghh... Sukiteka Hatoshi.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Kinomoto-san, I didn't know that I woke you up, can I help you with anything?" asked Jay  
  
"Nah, I'm fine Jay, thanks for asking," said Sakura, totally ignoring Hatoshi. And she turned around about to close the door.  
  
"WAIT! Sakura!!!"  
  
"It's Kinomoto-san for you Sukiteka. Please leave now. Or I may have to ask Jay to escort you" said Sakura tiredly  
  
"You wouldn't do such a thing, you're too soft"  
  
"Try me"  
  
Slam  
  
Sukiteka stared at the closed door.  
  
'Sakura's just playing hard to get, I know she wants me. And if she doesn't I'll make her want me back." 


End file.
